Risk and Relaxation
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala. In Book I: Risk and Relaxation, unknowingly, Obi-Wan and Padme go on holiday to the same resort planet where they find romance and mystery. In Book II: Rationality and Redemption, Obi-Wan returns to the planet on a mission and encounters danger, which Padme is compelled to help him out of.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Risk and Relaxation

**Summary**: Forced by the Council, Obi-Wan takes a holiday on a resort planet, which provides not only leisure, but love - mixed with a good dose of danger.

**Warnings**: Adult sexual situations

**Rating**: T

**Notes: **As a schoolteacher, it's about this time every year I begin considering where to go on during my upcoming summer vacation. That thought led to this story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One **

"We are not condemning you, Master Kenobi, just some of your actions."

"My actions?" I echoed Master Mundi's surprising criticism. When the Jedi Council had 'requested' my appearance this afternoon, I had no idea this is what the meeting would entail. I thought perhaps my Padawan and I were to be assigned a new mission. Force, was I wrong!

"The Chosen One Skywalker may be, and a careful, steady hand he requires."

Yoda was in on this too?

"My apologies, Masters, but I have shown the same amount of care and sensitivity my own Master showed me."

By the looks on their faces, I wasn't sure that particular line of defense was going to aid my case. True, my former Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, had been aloof and distant, at times rebellious and obstinate, but he had been more in touch with the Living Force than anyone I had ever met, and I learned much from him.

"You don't seem to understand, Obi-Wan," a soft voice from the left side of the oval room drew my attention, and I knew I was in trouble. Whenever Master Gallia specifically addressed me during council meetings, it was because the Council believed I was being unreasonable.

I understood the risks of training the Chosen One. I was also aware of the shortcomings of my own Master and the influence those may have had upon me. That awareness led me to closely regard my treatment of Anakin Skywalker, and up until today, I thought I'd been handling his care quite well. I guess I could be mistaken.

"Anakin Skywalker came to us late in life." Master Mundi pointed out. "He had already developed bonds, which would prove difficult to break."

"Much fear, he has," Yoda added unnecessarily.

I knew all of this. The Masters were not providing any insight as to the justification of this gathering, and honestly, I was beginning to lose my patience. I took a deep breath and brought my hands together inside the sleeves of my Jedi cloak, just now understanding why my Master had developed the habit in the first place. It had kept him from Force shoving the entire judgmental lot through the windows!

"I understand Anakin requires a considerable amount of care, especially during these trying times as a teenager. If you recall, I had some difficult times myself," I stared at Master Windu when I made the statement, recalling the many instances when he'd deemed it a valuable lesson to have me scrub the commissary floor by hand for, shall we say, bending of certain Jedi Temple rules.

"I therefore believe," I continued confidently, "my understanding of his special needs is adequate to warrant any decision I have made regarding his training."

Masters Windu and Yoda exchanged glances at that moment, and suddenly I had a bad feeling about all of this.

"I'm afraid we disagree with you Master Kenobi," Windu addressed me, steepling is fingers in a gesture to remind me he was the one in control, not me. "We have heard rumors of complete disregard of curfew, absences from scheduled sparring sessions, skipped classes, disdain for certain cultural rituals in the field…Need I go on?"

"Surely, the council is aware there are always extenuating circumstances which would warrant such behavior, those of which I would be willing to share in order to explain all of the instances you've just described," I calmly replied in my defense, almost cringing when the soft voice of Adi Gallia spoke up once again.

"Obi-Wan, we all understand how you suffered emotionally during your training at the hands of Master Jinn, which is why we believe you may be unwittingly over-indulging your own Padawan."

"More harm than good, will that do for him," Master Yoda added.

Were they speaking the truth? Is that what I'd been doing? If it was, I could foresee a long evening of meditation ahead for me.

However, Master Windu quickly changed my plans for the night.

"This is something a single evening's meditation will not fix, Master Kenobi. We believe a time of separation from your Padawan, an opportunity to take time for yourself; to relax and clear your mind would be suitable. Perhaps some place far away from the Temple, where you can experience peace and quiet. Some place without Jedi interruption."

What? "You want me to abandon my Padawan?"

"Just for a short while, Obi-Wan," Adi informed me. "It would do you both good."

"But who's going to look after Anakin? He hasn't yet completed his astronavigation paper, and the junior lightsaber competition is coming up…" I could think of a million reasons why this was a bad idea!

"It's not a decision up for debate," Master Windu informed me, leaning forward slightly in his chair, causing me to bite the inside of my lip in case I said anything else out of turn. I was walking a thin line and I knew it. "The Council has decided."

"Already packed, you are. Loading dock 27A."

"Someone's been in my apartment? Packed my things? Touched my…my..my…"

There was no reply to my stuttering outburst, although I was completely appalled. Being forced to go on a holiday was one thing, but to have someone dig through my personal belongings was another!

"Hurry you must. Already arrived, the transport has."

"Wait…" I pleaded, struggling with the idea of begging, versus absolute refusal, versus reluctant acceptance. I chose the latter. For the timebeing…it seemed easiest. However, that all depended upon the answer to my next question. "Where am I going?"

"To Tasuna, Master Kenobi." Mace Windu responded. "And may the Force be with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"You're working too hard."

The voice was female and I immediately identified it. However, I ignored my assistant's comment, which had originated from the doorway to my office, maintaining my focus on closing the communiqué I'd just had with Senator Iblis.

She was probably right, but time was growing short. The vote for the Military Creation Act was coming up next quarter, and I had to garner as much support for its opposition as I could. Spending a few extra hours in the office seemed a small price to pay in light of such a devastating decision, should it pass.

"Just a few more minutes," I promised, checking the list of potential supporters and whom I needed to contact next.

"You said that an hour ago when I contacted you from home."

I recognized the slightly scolding tone, but I honestly didn't have time for one of Dorme's rants about my stress levels and how it was affecting my overall health. I was a public servant, and this is what I did, regardless of my occasional elevated blood pressure.

"You've left me no choice, Senator."

I chose to continue avoiding the all-too-frequent criticism. There was the matter of the recently obtained report of possible separatist activity in the Bothan system I hadn't yet gone over, besides the stack of datapads on my desk requiring my immediate attention.

"I've contacted the Chancellor," Dorme continued undeterred, "and he agrees that you need to take a break."

"I'll take a break," I chimed in, "when there is peace throughout the galaxy, and the threat of war has been eradicated."

I hadn't looked up when I made the comment, but I knew Dorme's eyes had just rolled skyward. She obviously didn't believe me, and I wasn't so sure I believed myself. Even without the separatist rumor, there always seemed to be something going on which kept me busy, and working in the office late into the night.

"That's why you've been granted a leave of absence. Chancellor Palpatine insists upon it."

I did look up then, my deep frown a direct contrast to the idiotic grin upon my assistant's face.

"Happy Naming Day, Mi'Lady," Dorme announced, producing from behind her back a stack of what appeared to be brightly colored brochures.

It was my naming day? Surely not. How did I not know that? Why would I know that, I argued with myself, when I didn't even know what day it was! Had I really gotten so wrapped up in my work I had lost complete track of time?

Perhaps Dorme had been right. I wasn't taking good care of myself. I couldn't even remember if I had eaten mid meal today. It might not be a bad idea to call it quits for the evening and return early in the morning. See? Problem solved, and it didn't involve taking any time off work, or leaving the system - which is what I had a bad feeling those brochures involved. They had the suspicious appearance of vacation flyers, advertising some remote holiday planet somewhere I never seemed to have the time to visit.

"Tell me, he didn't," I pleaded, rising from my seat to grasp a hold of the documents and look them over. What they displayed were beautiful sunrises, suntanned bodies, and exotic locations.

I hated to admit, but the first one piqued my interest with its photos of clear waters and white beaches. I flipped open the flyer and quickly read the information inside: _Tasuna Beach Resort and Spa – Providing the newest and most luxurious relaxation experience in the galaxy. _

"He didn't," Dorme answered my previous question, interrupting my thoughts. "I did."

"This," I hesitated, holding up one of the documents, which ended up being a ticket with my name, Senator Padme Amidala, stamped upon it, "is a five-day pass to Tasuna Beach! On the Planet Tranquility! Dorme! This must've cost you a fortune!'

She smiled sheepishly, then shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It's not like my cost of living has increased in the past few years."

As she spoke, Dorme walked about my office, switching off my comm station, the lamp on my desk, and grabbed my cloak, although I hadn't completely made up my mind to leave yet. My previous argument, however, was becoming more and more transparent – not unlike the waters of Tasuna. Five days at a high-end spa might do me a lot of good after all, I decided.

"I've already packed your bags, your shuttle leaves in about an hour. I want you to have a good time. Try to forget about all your political responsibilities. Relax! Surely, the galaxy can wait five days to destroy itself."

I playfully smirked at my aid, not only seeing my personal assistant, but my best friend. I could feel the stress which had been building in my shoulders all day beginning to subside. Just thinking about taking a holiday was making me feel better. If the Chancellor had insisted, how could I say no? And besides, I didn't wish to hurt Dorme's feelings. The trip was a gift after all, and the Tasuna Resort was supposed to be spectacular. I'd heard nothing but rave reviews about it from anyone who'd ever been there.

"Thank you," I finally managed, once the shock had worn off.

"You're welcome," she answered, before placing the dark blue velvety cloak about my shoulders. "And who knows? You might meet some new people."

I joined her on our walk to the lift, which would take us to the upper parking level where my private transport awaited.

"I meet new people all the time, Dorme," I reminded her.

"Not _those_ kind of people, Mi'Lady. I meant interesting, good-looking people."

"Oh," I replied, taking my friend's arm. "_Those _kind of people. I might." I teased in agreement.

"And perhaps it will take your mind off you-know-who."

Dorme didn't need to explain herself. She had made it quite clear in the beginning how she felt about my personal interest in Anakin Skywalker; an interest, I hadn't quite yet figured out.

The Jedi Padawan's awkward flirtations told me his interest lay in a romantic relationship. I hadn't responded to his advances mainly because I hadn't decided what my feelings were exactly. For the time-being, I was pleased to call him a friend, and that's where our relationship would stay until I was persuaded to think otherwise. Perhaps, time off would give me an opportunity to figure out that part of my life as well.

By the time we had arrived at the shuttle, I had convinced myself this trip was a good idea, and I was truly grateful to Dorme for gifting it to me. I couldn't wait to get there!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Tosuna Resort and Spa. Located at the edge of the Corporate Sector, it seemed I was the only one who knew the planet was once called Deyer, the home to abandoned stygium mines. The planet had become uninhabitable after toxic waste had infected its core, destroying any trace of vegetation on its surface. Deemed unfit to support life for two centuries, at the end of that time, an anonymous investor cleaned up the planet and restored it to its former beauty, closing down the mines once and for all. This entrepreneur saw something nobody else could, and after several years of effort, and substantial contributions, Deyer was renamed the Tranquility Planet, and presented to the galaxy as a high-end resort.

It had taken many years to refurbish the place and just a few minutes for me to decide I didn't like it.

It wasn't the white sandy beaches, the turquoise blue waters, or even the ornate Esterian marble pathways and buildings, which I didn't appreciate, but the entire concept of the establishment. Essentially, those who could afford to stay here, chose to visit to be pampered and treated like royalty, when their lives were already easy enough.

What was I doing here? As a Jedi, I had taken an oath to serve the Republic, not to pursue the attainment of wealth, status, or comfort.

When I entered the foyer of the main building, I took a good look around and felt my nerves beginning to fray. For the cost of the artwork hanging on the walls, I could feed the entire population of a small planet! Why wasn't charity ever as high on a list of priorities for the wealthy as self-indulgence? Instead of providing a haven for the rich and spoiled, why hadn't this investor taken their credits and donated it to help those truly in need?

I was absolutely appalled.

"Master Kenobi, we're so pleased to have you join us," a young female, wearing a brightly-colored and tightly-fitted dress announced as she approached me. On her shoulder, was an employee badge displaying the name _Ril'shi. _In one hand, she carried a datapad and in the other, a control for a hover-case, which came to rest at her right side. She was human, although I could detect possible Falleen genetics in the severe jawline, cheekbones, and piercing golden eyes. In fact, upon further notice around the lobby, it seemed as if the entire resort staff were part of that particular heritage, which made sense when I thought about it. Who else would be so suited for working in a place of such extravagance? The entire race was known for its thoughts of superiority, hence the mixture. No full-blood Falleen would be caught dead serving others.

"Welcome to Tosuna, the most luxurious resort and spa in the galaxy," she purred. "You are only the second Jedi since our grand opening we have had the pleasure of serving."

My mind immediately raced down a list; eliminating possible visitors. Mundi? Windu? Surely not Yoda.

"May I ask which of the Order have visited?" I asked the employee, who was busily punching information into the datapad.

"I'm sorry, but that information is priveleged. I will take your cloak and lightsaber now, please."

"Pardon me?"

"Your lightsaber, Master Kenobi. Surely, you read the contract provided during your trip."

Actually, no, I hadn't.

"I...don't...recall," I stalled in a vain attempt to come up with a reasonable excuse. The truth was, I didn't like to read during a flight. I always seemed to get motion sickness when I tried.

"It's all there in explicit detail. We do not allow weapons on Tosuna. The Tranquility Planet is a place of peace and relaxation."

I hesitated, but the eddies of the Force were essentially as subtle as the gentle ocean waves I could see through the linens swaying in the gentle salt-laden breeze, which drifted through the open foyer.

"Here," I grunted, handing over my weapon begrudgingly.

"Thank you for your cooperation, sir," she answered politely, placing both of my personal belongings in the hover-case. "If you will follow me, I will show you to your rooms."

"What about my luggage?" I asked as we walked further away from the landing pad, my only escape making its assent into the atmosphere. I hadn't packed much, but did have a few essentials I would need, such as my toothbrush.

"We provide our guests everything they require. If there is possibly anything else you need, simply contact your assigned droid assistant."

Great. Droids.

"Your DA," she continued as we stepped off the lift onto the third floor, once again open to allow the tropical breezes to float through the building, "is awaiting your arrival, and will go over your spa assignments with you."

Assignments?

"This is your room. Deluxe Suite A with balcony, adjoining common room, and private steam pool. You have Level One access to all fitness facilities and therapies. We hope you have a pleasant experience, and find the healing and solace you seek. If you have any questions, please consult your DA."

A bright smile caused her golden eyes to squint, after which she left the room, my concealed lightsaber in the bag hovering by her side.

I took the opportunity to venture about the expansive space, immediately drawn to the balcony. The view I had been given for my duration was nothing but spectacular. Not very far beyond where I stood was the ocean, with its rippling waves landing upon a pristine beach, dotted by visitors oddly all dressed alike.

Uh oh. I had a bad feeling about this.

I returned to my room to locate the provisions Ril-Shi spoke of, but could discover not a single storage unit. I was about to give up entirely when a protocol droid swept in from what I had assumed was the bedroom. It had been designed to appear to be female, with an adequately proportioned feminine body, the torso covered with a brightly-colored wrap.

"I am TR-49, your personal assistant," the thing began before I was given the chance to speak. "I am programmed to fulfill your every request, but first I must begin the visitor initiation process."

This was getting worse by the minute!

"In here," the droid pressed a switch disguised along the wall, causing part of the structure to slide out, revealing an ensemble of clothing, all the same size and the same color of turquoise, "is your wadrobe for the duration of your stay. You will find daily lounge attire, therapy attire, and swimming attire, each one constructed to meet your specific body requirements. Sleep attire is also available inside the bedroom storage unit."

Another flick of a switch above the other one caused a holographic display to appear in the center of the room, which revealed a map and itemized list.

"These are your assigned daily therapy sessons," TR-49 demonstrated, her silver hand activating the first item on the list, which immediately showed on the map in a highlighted color. "Your first appointment is at the Healing Center, which leaves you 45 minutes to acclimate yourself to your room, wadrobe, and whatever else you decide upon. Most patrons choose to use this time to rest. If that is your choice, I will wake you in time to arrive promptly to your Lanti Palae body scrub and massage."

Lanti Palae? My mind raced back to the xenobiology classes I had taken at the academy, and I remembered suddenly and with clarity.

No. No! There was no possible way I was allowing anyone to place carnivorous slime on my body!

"I'm afraid I have to decline," I told the droid, whose verbal barrage stuttered to a complete stop. It seemed I had surprised it with my refusal.

"Do not hesitate, Master Kenobi," it began once more, "to take advantage of the many therapeutic specialities offered to you. They are, after all, part of your Level One package.

I didn't care. Lanti Palae was an ancient fungus from the planet Dothomir, and lived off the sloughed cells of other biological creatures. I shall pass.

"This specific scrub detoxifies your body, stimulates circulation, and purifies your skin. It is highly recommended," the DA attempted to persuade me, but to no avail. Was I going to have to use the Force to convince it I wasn't going?

"No thank you," I replied kindly instead, once again causing a stall in its programming. It stared at me with its almond-shaped metallic sockets for several moments.

"As you wish, Master Kenobi. Perhaps, you would like to visit the beach. The suns set at 1930 hours and should be enjoyed."

That sounded more like it. "I will do that," I agreed.

"And I will lay out today's lounging attire on the bed, and then allow you privacy for dressing. If you need me, activate the DA switch by the front entry or simply verbalize my call number."

No, and no yet again.

I watched the thing depart into the bedroom, and then made my own departure. Perhaps I could convince the shuttle, which couldn't be that far out of the atmosphere, to return and pick me back up. I had changed my mind! I had to get off this planet!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

"Is everything all right, Mi'Lady?"

I knew a communique back home so soon would cause Dorme concern, but I couldn't wait to tell her - to thank her for the opportunity of coming to Tasuna!

"Absolutely perfect, Dorme!" I quickly assured her, my smile widening. "I had to contact you to tell you what a great time I'm having!"

"But you only arrived just a few hours ago!"

"I know!" I replied happily. I was gushing, but I didn't care. She needed to see me happy. Dorme was always worrying about me. As a politician, my stress levels were often exceedingly high, and as my assistant and bodyguard, she felt it necessary to guard my health as well. She was constantly presenting me with some type of oral supplement, promising to cure my disrupted digestion, or a nasty-tasting vitamin-laden drink, which was supposed to keep my slightly elevated blood pressure stabilized. All results of stress, she would inform me.

"Tell me about it. What's it like? What have you done so far?"

"It's beautiful!" I assured her. "Almost as beautiful as home."

My comment caused my friend to smile as well. I didn't try to hide my partiality, although neither of us believed there would ever be anything as lovely as our home planet of Naboo. However, I had to admit, Tasuna came close. It was amazing to me, that not that long ago, the ground here couldn't support life, and prior to that, it had showcased nothing but ugly stygium mines. All it had taken was the radical vision of a single investor, who had a dream...

"The waters are blue-green, and almost transparent! And the beaches! The sand is so fine and pearly white. Let me tell you about my room: I have an executive suite with a steam spa, private sauna, and double balcony. The bed is nearly as big as the one I had at the palace!"

I could tell by the look of Dorme's face, she was enjoying my excitement. Lately, especially with the rumors of a rebellion, the formation of a Republic army as a result, not to mention the constant bickering amongst the galactic senators, I had to admit, there hadn't been a whole lot to be happy about. However, during my traveo to the resort, I had decided to do my best to put all of that out of my mind. Like Dorme said, the galaxy could wait for five days, and if I could manage to relax and heal my spirit in that time, I could return to Coruscant and be a better person. A more calm, and rational leader. It made sense to me.

Therefore, I had decided to make the best of my vacation, and was planning on enjoying all the benefits Tasuna had to offer.

"I even have a personal droid assigned to me - don't mention that to 3PO, by the way," I told her, thinking of my own protocol droid back home. "I wouldn't wish to cause him any jealous thoughts."

"Your secret is safe with me," Dorme promised.

"This droid is to fulfill my every wish and whim. I even have a personal wardrobe, specificaly designed to my body shape! It's simple and everything matches because it's all the same coral color."

"Convenient," Dorme chimed in.

"The fabric is some kind of finely woven silkene, which is so light, it barely feels as if I'm wearing anything! Much more comfortable than my heavy gowns."

"Are you barefoot?" Dorme asked, actually managing to get a word in edgewise.

"Of course not. They provide these slip-on shoes with fine, thin straps that wrap around my arches and ankles. Very supportive and very light. I might as well be barefoot!"

"What about the massages? I've heard they're even better than mine."

"Sorry, Dorme, but you know, they are professionals," I teased. "I've already had a body scrub, with this really strange stuff called lanty pali or something. It was really sticky and an ugly green, but after they removed it, I felt wonderful, and my skin was so smooth! After that, I sat in a steam shower and then had a full body massage. Oh, Dorme, I've never been so relaxed in my life!"

"That's wonderful, Mi'Lady. I'm glad you're having such a good time."

Our conversation was interrupted by my Droid Assistant, TR-69, who hailed me from the doorway leading to the bedroom. I was still a little uncomfortable with his appearance, but couldn't decide whether it was the fact his designers had chosen to give him an anatomically correct male form, or if it was the brightly colored bathing trunks he wore.

"Pardon my intrusion, miss, but evening meal will be served in the Sunkala Dining Room in approximately one hour. If you would like, I will make preparations for you to visit the beach for a short swim or perhaps partake in some sun bathing before the suns set. Most patrons take time out from their daily schedule to enjoy the sunsets we have at Tasuna."

"That sounds delightful,," I replied, dismissing the droid from the room, allowing me to finish my conversation.

"Sun bathing, swimming in the ocean, body scrubs and massages..." Dorme noted with a playful smirk. "Maybe I should've come with you."

Her simple statement struck me and dampened some of my enthusiasm.

"I wish you would have as well," I told her, suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of loneliness. Places such as this were always more enjoyable if you had someone to share it with.

"But, someone's got to stay here and keep 3PO in line," she joked, obviously noticing the rapid change of my mood, which I tried to hide behind a forced grin.

"Good luck with that," I teased once more.

"Maybe you'll meet someone at the beach. Or at evening meal. Someone tall and handsome, wearing a silkene uniform and beach shoes."

"Perhaps I will," I agreed, my thoughts immediately turning to Anakin, or to be more precise, my lack of thoughts about Anakin. Since my arrival on Tasuna, I hadn't considered him once. Not once! I guess I didn't have feelings for him after all. It was a relief, actually, because now my heart was truly free to pursue...other options. My mood improved at the realization.

"Enjoy your stay, Mi'Lady," Dorme said, interrupting my mind's wanderings, "and choose wisely."

"Thank you again Dorme, and I shall," I told her, knowing that if I didn't, she would never let me hear the end of it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Imprisoned!

That's exactly what this was! During my early padawan years, it had occurred only three times, but that was enough for me to realize what was happening to me.

Confinement to a single area against one's will, without the freedom to leave or a chance of escape was nothing short of imprisonment!

I had checked with the resort transport authority. There wouldn't be another shuttle arriving until the end of my scheduled visit. It seemed as if the resort staff had planned it all out – just in case there were any other disgruntled guests.

And did I mention the uniforms? In prison, your personal belongings are taken away and you are issued uniforms to wear. On Rylos IV, they are bright orange, and on Nebus, a sickly shade of green. The most memorable, were those of the prison on Cardune. Not really a uniform; prisoners there are required to wear a loin cloth and nothing else. Most prison uniforms, however, are labeled with some kind of symbol to distinguish you from other guests…I mean, prisoners.

True, the resort attire didn't provide that type of identification, but it was very similar in other aspects.

And I had to wear it. Didn't have a choice. Beach access was restricted to resort guests, and the only way to prove you were one, was to wear the proper uniform.

Therefore, I considered myself a prisoner, and my sentence was five days. Not all that long in some respects. In others, it seemed like a lifetime.

Why had I agreed to this? I wondered. Or had I? I didn't recall the words actually escaping my lips. I do recall being ordered to go, and like I always do, I followed the Council's orders. The next thing I realized was being hustled into a shuttle and shot off into space.

The rest was a blur. There were other beings on board whose destiny was the same as mine, but I couldn't tell you their names. Apparently, my aura was screaming how discontented I was, as I didn't recall one single being even attempting to talk to me.

Some representative of the Republic I was.

I focused on the rapidly changing sky with its yellow and purple sweeps of color as if some unknown artist had taken a brush in hand and had decorated the horizon. And I frowned.

Not even the impressive sunset was enough to improve my mood. Perhaps some meditation would, I thought, that is until I was interrupted by a beach droid who, for some reason, felt it necessary to recline the lounge I sat on, prop up my feet, and place a pink and fizzy, intoxicating drink in my hand.

I gave up the idea of focusing upon the Force. It was much too noisy anyway. Families were chattering around me, giggling younglings kept walking in front of me, blocking my view of the horizon, and the droid kept refreshing the drink I hadn't even taken a sip of.

I ended up essentially lying in a slightly uncomfortable chair, doing nothing but pout and feel sorry for myself, while somewhere my Padawan needed my guidance, or someone in the galaxy required my assistance.

This was ridiculous! What I needed to do was to…was to…

_Relax. _

The word was spoken in a still, small voice, somewhere deep inside my soul. It was a voice not unlike my own, but I immediately recognized it, as I had been listening to it my entire life.

Sometimes the Force worked in mysterious ways. I took a deep breath and reconsidered my situation.

What was wrong with me? Was it really that difficult to take time out for myself? Indeed, the concept was a strange one. Rarely, had I ever taken the time to focus upon my own needs; my own desires. In fact, I could hardly recall spending time with someone outside of the Order. Or inside the Order for that matter; other than my own Padawan, of course.

The last time I had become romantically involved with anyone was during a mission to Altuga, while Master Qui-Gon was still alive, and that was nearly twelve years ago!

I hadn't realized it had been so long until just now. That realization got me thinking. Five days. In five days' time, I could meet someone, form a casual relationship, share a few laughs, have someone to eat meals with, and perhaps even more if the Force wished it.

The idea intrigued me, but the task may prove to be daunting. One of the reasons I rarely formed any attachments, was the fact I was far too particular – something Anakin often gave me grief about. The boy was constantly trying to 'fix me up' with someone, and I always ended up declining the offer. My Padawan's tastes in companions were far different than my own.

And so far, I had seen little to arouse my appetite. The guests I had come in contact with so far were either too furry, too tall, or too robust. Or a species completely incompatible with my own.

That one was too bald, this one too green, the next had too many eyes, and the next I wasn't sure was male or female

Too many humps, too many tattoos, and too many arms.

Several minutes had passed as well as several hundred beings, and I had come close to deciding the Force may have other plans for my visit here, until, by chance, I twisted my neck to look to my far right.

I couldn't see her front, but the back looked promising.

Long, dark hair: I'd always preferred brunettes. Thin, but not too thin. Soft, supple skin with no sign of a scar or other markings.

She appeared to be alone, and more importantly – human.

As she lifted her hands to pin up her dark curls, I noticed her movements were fluid and graceful. My interest was piqued.

If only she'd turn around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Tranquil.

That was the best word to describe this planet and this resort. There was no better word for it. When its investor had dubbed the place, The Tranquility Planet, he hadn't been mistaken.

Everything I looked at seemed to agree with me. Never had I met more pleasing and pleasant beings or been more at ease and confident in myself. Back home, even on Naboo around family, never would I feel comfortable enough to wear a bathing suit in public. And here I was, stretched out on an extremely cozy lounge chair, breathing in the fresh ocean air, listening to the happy chatter of guests. The sound of younglings at play always gave me joy, but here, in this place, I truly felt blessed to be sharing this time with all those surrounding me. In a way, we were synchronous- sharing the same desire of peace and relaxation. Much different than the bickering and disagreements amongst the senators I'd been forced to endure for the past several months, and was doing my best to put out of my mind now.

I didn't want to leave. Ever!

The only missing piece of this paradise puzzle was finding a friend. Someone who shared my enthusiasm as well as my positive outlook on life and love. Other than that, I wasn't asking for all that much. This certain someone needed to be kind, gentle, thoughtful, with a good sense of humor, and brave. An older man would suit me best, I had always thought. I had been born, 'old', my sister had once told me. I was much too serious, too contemplative, and determined. It would take a man of education and experience to understand me.

Good looks were a plus, but not an absolute requirement.

I smiled brightly at a young Twi'Lek male who had missed catching the whirlyball someone had thrown his way. It had landed with a plunk in the sand at the end of my chair. He scooped it up and returned my smile and scampered off. I watched him go and was pierced with a sudden yearning in my heart.

Although I hadn't thought much about it, someday I would like to have a youngling of my own. Perhaps that would help fill the hole in my heart.

The thought was not welcome and I shook it off immediately. I wasn't about to allow melancholy ruin my holiday. Perhaps, a dip in the cool waters would freshen my spirit, I decided, and it did just that. The sand was soft beneath my toes, the water salty and stung my eyes, but did not stop me from diving deeply to investigate a small school of kala, which had gathered close to shore. They glittered gold and blue in the sun's fading light, reminding me I should probably cut my swim short before the waters turned dark. I had plenty of time to swim later.

I returned to my seat and was immediately handed a towel by a most helpful droid assistant. I used it to dry my hair, deciding then to pull it up into the clip I had worn previously, when I was overcome by the oddest impulse.

Have you ever had the uncanny feeling you were being watched? That someone's eyes were taking in every detail about you; how you moved, how you breathed?

I had that feeling, and turned slowly to find the source, although I could hardly believe my eyes.

No, it couldn't be!

He seemed to be having the same reaction I was. His eyes were widened in surprise, and his movements were hesitant as he rose from his seat and stepped toward me. I met him halfway, and then started chuckling. I couldn't help it. I had never seen a Jedi out of uniform before, and especially one with beach shoes on.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi! What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question, Senator," he exclaimed, looking slightly uncomfortable, as if he didn't know where to put his hands.

In my amazement I had apparently dropped my towel onto the sand, which was promptly returned to me, but not by the metallic hand of the beach droid, but one attached to a well-tanned arm, which stretched up and up to broad shoulders supporting the head of a man with the most remarkable blue eyes I had ever seen, with an equally devastating smile.

It seemed like a day for the unexpected, because suddenly, I was at a loss for words - something, which rarely ever happened to me.

The sun god towering above me, however, had a voice; one which was rich and low. "Pardon me, miss, but I believe you dropped your towel."

I took the object without thought, struggling to remember to smile. "Thank you," I finally managed.

"My pleasure," he replied, another grin causing tiny bumps to rise along my left arm. "I do have to admit, my proximity was not by chance."

"Oh?" I was blushing, and suddenly had the urge to wrap the towel around my nearly-nude body. I hadn't shaved my legs before coming out, and although I had yesterday, was wondering if they were actually presentable. Would he notice?

"I was watching you from across the beach," he noted, pointing in that general direction, "and was trying to figure out a reason to come over and introduce myself. Lucky for me, you provided an opportunity."

"You mean, my clumsiness did," I teased.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," a voice sounding out from somewhere next to us interrupted our conversation, and it took me a moment to figure out where exactly it had come from.

"Oh! My apologies." I spluttered. "Where are my manners? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. A friend of mine. Obi-Wan, this is..."

"Dane Zanata," my new acquaintance supplied, thrusting out his hand toward Obi-Wan, who surprisingly seemed a bit reluctant in accepting.

"Corellia?"

"Very good," Dane replied, followed by another charming grin. "You must be a surveyor of the galaxies."

"Something like that," Obi-Wan answered, his own seemingly forced grin appearing on his face, which made me wonder if there was something wrong with him. He not only looked uncomfortable, but he was acting strange as well.

"I'm a surveyor myself. Astrophysicist to be more specific."

"Oh really?" I tried not to sound as impressed as I actually was.

"There's a remarkable celestial event occurring in this area this evening," Dane told me, captivating me once more with his gaze. "Would you care to view it? After evening meal? I would be delighted if you would agree to join me."

What else could I say? "Of course I will."

I happily accepted the invitation, but realized something wasn't right. Hadn't I been dreaming of meeting a friendly stranger? Of spending time with someone interesting and intelligent?

It seemed as if my dreams were coming true, but for some reason, I wasn't as pleased as I thought I'd be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

You know how it feels when you get an itch in the center of your back that you just can't reach? No matter how hard you try? So, you find the edge of a wall, or a doorway and perform an odd dance in a vain effort to relieve the annoyance, only to discover it's back a short while later.

That was Dane Zanata to me. He was an itch in my brain I couldn't quite reach, and couldn't get rid of. He was an annoyance to me, and I couldn't quite figure out why. Maybe the Force was trying to tell me something about him, but any effort to reveal evidence of darkness regarding the astrophysicist came back void.

The slightest chance I may be allowing envy to cloud my judgment crossed my mind, but I've always considered myself fairly reasonable when making assumptions based on first impressions. I convinced myself I was simply a friend looking out for another. I didn't want the senator getting in over her head, and Dane looked the type to do so. He was too good-looking, too suave and debonair for a scientist, with his thick, dark wavy hair, and extremely straight, pearly-white teeth. He was harboring an ulterior motive. I just couldn't figure out what it was.

I had struggled with all of these thoughts when I'd returned to my room to begin my preparations for evening meal; not that there was much to prepare. The resort provided three simple garments for their visitors: one for swimming, one for therapies, and one for dining, although I wasn't so sure what was special about the dining uniform. It looked exactly like the therapy one, except for the color. Solid black is what I would be wearing tonight – along with all the other male beings checked in, I assumed.

Before I left my rooms, however, I made a peculiar decision, and decided to return to the 'fresher. A good look in the mirror proved my intuition was serving me well.

My beard needed trimming.

I found all the necessary tools in the med cabinet hanging on the wall, and within fifteen minutes, not only was my facial hair trimmed, but the hair along the nape of my neck as well. I had become adept at performing my own maintenance as a padawan after I'd discovered there weren't very many barbers located in Outer Rim territories, and that my Master was absolutely barbaric when it came to hairstyles. (Hence, the long mane he had insisted on wearing himself.)

Satisfied with my appearance, and wondering why I should suddenly care, I left my apartment, receiving well wishes from my personal droid, and headed to Dining Room II; one of three in the resort supplying nutrition for its guests.

I hadn't thought about Padme being assigned the same area, until I arrived and saw her seated in the center of the room. Right across from Him.

That itch was back. This time located somewhere between my brain stem and shoulder blades.

I considered ducking out of sight between two pillars to observe them from afar, but Padme, being as intelligent and observant as she was, noticed my entrance and called out my name from across the room.

"Obi-Wan! Come join us!"

I didn't have a choice but to approach their table. I didn't wish to be rude after all.

"Senator," I greeted her along with a customary bow, ignoring The Annoyance seated across from her.

"Obi-Wan, have a seat. There's two more chairs, and I would love to have you join us."

Sit by The Itch? I didn't think so.

"No, thank you," I answered, grimacing. "I'm not that hungry. Think I'll just go over to the bar and have a drink."

My reply seemed to surprise her, but she didn't argue with me. That didn't keep her companion from trying, however. Maybe he wasn't so smart after all.

"You've got to eat something. We insist. Here, Obi-Wan."

As he spoke, the man actually stood and pulled out one of the chairs. He was at least one-third meter taller than I was, but I had fought draigons before. It took a lot to intimidate me.

"Jedi Master Kenobi," I replied, noticing the confused lift of his heavy brows.

"A Jedi? You're a Jedi?"

Ha. One point for me, I thought with elation – which lasted an entire nanosecond.

"I am familiar with your council member, Master Billaba. She's visited my region of Corellia several times to speak at our science seminars. I've heard your name before. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I begrudgingly shook the hand offered to me and forced a smile onto my face. "Yes, her knowledge of extragalactic astronomy is impressive."

"To say the least," The Itch agreed.

"Please sit, Obi-Wan," Padme implored, her dark, luminous eyes beseeching me, and I wavered, but quickly regained my resolve when my mind recalled their appearance when I had first walked in. They were leaning across the table very close to one another, appearing to be enjoying an intimate conversation.

I was no fool, and I did not enjoy being a third wheel.

"Maybe some other time, Padme," I replied, bowed once more, and walked away.

I headed straight to the bar without looking back, and ordered the first of the four Blue Dwarfs I planned on consuming this evening. I figured, if I couldn't reach the itch, then perhaps I could drown it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

I occasionally stole glances toward the bar where Obi-Wan had retreated and was currently downing drink after drink. I was alarmed by two things: his unusually rude behavior previously, and I didn't know he drank alcohol.

"Try not to worry about your friend," Dane reassured me. "There's no speeder he can get into, and the security droids won't let anything happen to him."

"I just don't understand it," I told him, the exotic meal I had ordered looking suddenly much less palatable than it had on the menu. "We've been friends a long time. I know him. Obi-Wan has never acted this way before."

"Hm." A mouthful of food had hindered an immediate response from my dinner partner, while I continued to play with my own meal, stirring the colorful bean pods in with the more bland-appearing mashed tula.

"Pardon me," Dane apologized before swallowing and using his napkin to dab at the corners of his mouth. He was undeniably the most well-mannered man I had ever met, and quickly becoming the most annoying. "But I have had my share of romantic interludes in my time, and I believe I recognize the symptoms your friend's displaying."

"Symptoms," I echoed. "Is he sick?"

"In a way," Dane replied, taking a drink from his water glass before expanding his statement, causing me to begin to lose my patience. "It's my guess he's suffering from a heart condition."

"There's nothing wrong with Obi-Wan's heart," I argued, laying aside my fork. The truth was, I didn't know that for sure, but it would explain why he was at the resort. Had he gotten ill and the Jedi sent him here to recuperate? Was it something serious? Just the thought began my own heart racing.

"Not in medical terms," he clarified. "But I believe the man suffers from a particular form of heartache, attained only through the potential loss of a romantic interest."

It took me a moment to decipher Dane's explanation, but when I did, I couldn't quite wrap my head around the idea. Obi-Wan was jealous?

"No, I don't think you're correct in that assumption," I told him. "Obi-Wan and I are just friends. He saved my life once, and we've kept in touch over the years, but he's never..."

"Padme," Dane interrupted me, choosing to place his hand over mine on the table. It was a sympathetic gesture, or one intended to show me how extremeley naiive I was being. "You're a beautiful woman. Of course he wants you. What man wouldn't?"

No, it wasn't possible! I continued to argue with myself, glancing over at Obi-Wan, who had definitely begun leaning a little to the left.

"I just don't think Obi-Wan is interested in that type of a relationship. He's much too dedicated to his work."

That critical blue gaze studied me for a moment from across the table and then a small smile lifted the corners of Dane's mouth. "I'm actually pleased you feel that way, because it means you're a completely free and unattached woman."

"I am," I nervously agreed.

"Good, because I plan on winning you for myself. I will shower you with compliments, affection, and gifts Mi'Lady. Whatever it is you require,"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat while Dane scooted his chair closer toward me.

"Or I will give you the space you need, but I will have you for my own. Make no mistake about that."

Here was a man who was rarely denied anything he wanted. He was conceited and assuming, and if my intution was correct, was no scientist. My guess was that he was a prince in disguise. On holiday here to see what mischief he could get into, or what young girl he could take advantage of. I wasn't sure what system he was from, but there were plenty I was unfamiliar with. Maybe Dorme could do some research for me and find out who he actually was. If I was correct, there was not enough distance on this planet to put between us! I had made a promise to myself long ago never to become romantically involved with someone of royal heritage. Especially someone as over-confident and smug as Dane appeared to be.

I stared at him, mouth slightly agape as he voiced his commitment to me, causing that arrogant grin to make a reappearance. "You appear to be finished with your meal. Would you like to join me on the roof? It's about time for the show."

I had told him I would, and I always kept my promise, but afterward, he would have to prepare himself for possibly one of the few letdowns of his life.

Together, we exited the dining area and rode the lift up to the top level of the main building, ascended a small flight of stairs, and stepped out into a beautiful, moonless night. The air was slightly chilled, but the stars were so bright, and there were so many of them! For a moment, I had become overwhelmed at the sight and had forgotten where I was, until I felt a large hand press against the small of my back, gently escorting me over to the side of the building.

There were many guests gathered on the rooftop for the viewing, but Dane had apparently asked his personal droid to save us a spot near the railing.

"Thank you TR-220, you may return to your post," he announced to the droid, who immediately did as it was told, leaving us an open place, just to the right of one of the building's outstructures.

His hand hadn't left my back and I was trying to figure out a way to escape his touch, discovering to my horror that in my current position, I was essentially trapped. A stone wall to my left, and Dane's large body to my right.

"There," he announced, pointing to the skies. "If you'll follow that line of stars, you should be able to make it out. Can you see it? See the tail?"

His voice had become quite animated as he spoke, causing me to wonder if I had been mistaken about his career, or else he was a prince who got excited about meteor showers.

I followed the direction his finger was pointing and examined the skies, quickly finding the location he described, as well as the evidence of the meteor. "I see it," I confirmed.

"The Thandon Meteor Shower," Dane began to describe, his eyes focused above, "is located in this system every 200 years. It's radiant point is the Thandeus constellation. We are very fortunate to be viewing it during its peak."

"Mm, hm," I replied with slight disinterest. The stars were something I enjoyed looking at, but wasn't that interested in the scientific details about them. Dane, however, seemed fascinated and continued his oration, while I tried to figure out a way to excuse myself. I could lie and say something I had eaten was upsetting my digestion, but I hadn't eaten anything. I could shiver and say I was getting cold and needed to retrieve a cloak, but that may give Dane a reason to pull me closer to his body, and I didn't want that.

I placed my hands on the metallic balustrade and leaned my weight against it, trying to remove myself from his touch, frustrated when his hand moved with me.

I hadn't actually recognized the groan of the structure as it gave way, but the collapse of the railing happened so fast, there was no way I could've saved myself.

As I plummeted from the top of the ten-story building, the ground below rushing up to meet me, I decided jumping from the roof was indeed one way to escape from Dane, although I honestly would've never considered it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Walk the beach," the bartender had told me. "And breathe deeply."

I followed his instructions, finding the area quite deserted - much more to my liking than crowds of guests.

When had I become so antisocial? I wondered as I wandered through the sand. And where was everybody?

Sand was a peculiar thing. It seemed to stick to everything but wouldn't stick to itself. I couldn't quite figure out that riddle, but I did figure out something else about sand. It didn't taste very good.

When had I fallen down?

The residual part of me that wasn't drunk demanded I stop making a fool of myself and get up, although there wasn't anyone watching at the time, my other, more inebriated self noted. The argument continued, however, with a strong point being made that it was time I started acting like the Jedi Master and adult male I was, and stop acting like a teenager, whose girlfriend just broke up with him.

I had witnessed enough of that nonsense during my own youth spent in the Temple, and even though Anakin had yet to experience such a peculiar and uncomfortable episode of life, I knew it was coming soon.

So what if Padme had a boyfriend? Didn't she deserve one?

It wasn't as if I had done anything to persuade her otherwise. I had stood there and done nothing about it. Said nothing about it! I could blame no one but myself. I couldn't blame Dame..er...Dane. It's not like Padme and I were a couple, although the idea was rather intriguing.

Padme and I a couple. Why not? She was intelligent, kind, compassionate and loyal - everything I had ever desired in a companion. And gorgeous. Don't forget gorgeous, my drunken self reminded me.

Definitely gorgeous, I agreed.

So, what was keeping me from telling her my true feelings?

Fear! My inebriated self shouted out.

Was that it? Was I afraid?

Strange that something so small and delicate could cause me so much stress and worry. Judge not by size, were words I had heard my entire life...but I didn't want to think about Yoda right now. I needed to focus. I needed to act before it was too late. Before Padme made the biggest mistake of her life.

I should do something about that. Right now! March right up between the two of them and tell her how I really felt about her.

But first, I had to stand up and get this sand out of my mouth.

And perhaps it would be best if I wasn't drunk when I declared my intentions.

There was only one way to solve that problem, I decided as I dropped to my knees at the edge of the surf and formed a meditative pose. I called upon the Force, which is much easier when sober, by the way, and began the process of purging the alcohol from my system. Within a few minutes, I began to feel better, and emerged from my trance to get rid of the rest the old-fashioned way.

A swish of saltwater in my mouth washed away the bitter aftertaste. I then stood tall, firmed my resolve, and glanced up to the heavens to request any assistance the Force wished to provide.

And there it was. Just to the right of the Paladeus Constellation: the Thandon Meteor Shower.

You see, I knew a little bit about astronomy myself. I should. It was a required course at the Academy, and I had received the highest marks in my class. From this vantagepoint, however, it was difficult to make the thing out in much detail due to all the torch glowlights placed along the beach path.

The best place for viewing, I decided, was someplace high; above the treeline and the distracting lights. Atop a building, for example.

I turned to locate such a place, only to find the resort roof littered with guests - including Padme and The Annoyance. I thanked the Force their attentions were on the skies and not the sea, or else my drunken display would've put on quite a show. But there was another show about to go on I didn't want to miss - and I wasn't talking about the meteor shower. I had to get up there right away.

I dusted the sand from the front of my black tunic and began the trek up the beach, heading toward the main building, when the Force yielded my steps and issued out a warning. Something bad was about to happen. I heard a crack from above, followed by a groan of separating metal, then a scream, and watched in horror as a body fell through a piece of broken railing.

"Padme!" I shouted, summoning the Force to increase my speed, managing to reach out and slow her descent at the same time, allowing me just enough time to place myself below her. It took all of my concentration, but her body landed gently, unharmed in my outstretched arms.

Eyes wide from fear, it took a moment for her to realize what had happened. Then her arms were about my neck, and she was saying my name over and over.

I relished the embrace, because it was different from its predecessors. We had shared hugs before - as friends sometimes do, but this was unique, and not just because she had almost lost her life. Perhaps I was reading more into it than there actually was, but either due to her close call, or something else, she didn't release me when I set her feet upon the ground.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan, thank you!" she said once more as I held her tight. The uninhibited side of myself I had been having a conversation with earlier was now quiet, but the solemn and sober voice in my head kept telling me that this felt good, and it felt right, I didn't argue.

But I knew it wasn't going to last much longer. I could hear heavy footsteps approaching fast. The Annoyance had arrived.

"Padme! Darling, are you injured?"

I could not deny my reluctance in letting her go. I had never held her before with so little clothing on. Her damn gowns were always so bulky. It made a huge difference to hold her this way, and my mind quickly fantasized what it might be like to hold her with even less attire.

Perhaps there was still a little alcohol left in my system.

Padme looked up at me and smiled sweetly before turning her attention toward Dane, who immediately hugged her tightly, but released her immediately, I noted.

"I'm fine. Obi-Wan got here just in time. He never lets me fall. Isn't that right, Obi-Wan?"

"And I never will," I announced boldly. I could care less what Dane thought about our exchange.

The man was persistent, however. I had to say that for him.

"Oh, darling, I was so scared for you!" he excitedly announced, amazingly twisting the entire incident to focus attention upon himself. "One minute you were there next to me, and the next you were gone! I was so frightened! I'm going to have a talk with management immediately about the safety of these balustrades, or one of these days, they're going to have a major lawsuit on their hands!"

"You do that," Padme said politely, patting The Annoyance on the arm before turning her attention toward me.

"Obi-Wan? Would you escort me to my room? I think I need to lie down and rest for a bit."

"Of course," I replied, offering my arm, which she took without hesitance. "Dane? I'll speak with you later."

"Yes, yes later!" Dane replied distractedly.

He was a man on a mission and was already marching off toward the administration building, which left Padme in my care, and my stomach tied in knots.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

My evening was one for surprises, that was for sure. I had taken a head-first dive off a building, and then, was caught in mid-air by a Jedi.

But the biggest surprise of all was the way Obi-Wan held me afterward, as if he had no intention of letting me go. And I enjoyed every second of it, quickly discovering I wanted more following his release.

Thankfully, Dane had excused himself to complain to the resort management staff about the safety of the balustrade, while Obi-Wan escorted me to my room. The crowd, which had gathered to view the scene, parted to allow our passing, and once we were inside the building, they had mostly dispersed. I was alone with Obi-Wan, holding onto his arm when I was struck with a rather clever idea.

"Oh!" I blurted out, intentionally stumbling and then favoring my right foot.

"What is it?" he asked me, concern bringing together the copper brows across his handsome forehead.

"I'm not sure. I must've twisted my ankle when I fell, or maybe I hit it on the building or something."

"Allow me." In a flash, I found myself swept back into his arms; exactly where I wanted to be.

Was it such an evil thing to do? My mind told me yes, but the thrill of being held by him again, to breathe the odor of Obi-Wan was worth the risk of telling such a small fib. He smelled like the ocean with a hint of spice. He was warm and solid, and I could feel the muscles of his abdomen and chest ripple as he walked. We arrived in my rooms far too quickly.

"Lie here and I'll go get some ice. I'll be right back," he informed me as he deposited me gently on the bed.

After he left, all I could think about was how disappointed Dorme was going to be with me! Since when had I begun to manipulate and monopolize a man in order to gain his affection? When had I decided it was justified to tell a lie in order to get what I wanted? I had stooped to a level I had never been before, and it made me feel...very guilty. In fact, by the time Obi-Wan returned, I was utterly ashamed of myself.

"Listen, Obi-Wan, I..." I attempted to explain, only to be hushed by a well-placed finger upon my lips.

"Be still and let me examine your ankle."

I held my breath as he pushed up the cloth of my silky resort trousers and removed the beach shoe. He then began a thorough examination of my foot and ankle, applying pressure at certain points and then rotating the joint in a circular motion. As he did so, I lay still as I'd been told and didn't make a sound.

He looked up at me with confusion written on his face. "Doesn't that hurt?"

I smiled, but then decided I had nothing to smile about, and bit my lip nervously instead. Best to just come out with it.

"I have a confession to make," I admitted quietly while Obi-Wan applied the ice therapy pack to my ankle. "I lied. There's nothing wrong with my ankle."

The confusion deepened but was gradually replaced by a smirky grin as Obi-Wan simply lifted the pack up and placed it onto the floor next to the bed. Thank the stars, he didn't appear to be upset with me.

"Why the deception?" he asked as I sat up while he sat down, right next to me on the bed. He leaned across me with one arm, placing his face just inches from my own.

"I..." I began, suddenly finding it extremely difficult to concentrate on words when his lips were so close.

"I wanted to feel your arms around me again," I managed to get out in one breath, deciding it was time for complete honesty.

"Oh," he replied simply, followed by a nod of his head.

That was it? I was quite disappointed, thinking I had made a complete fool of myself, until his hand reached up to cup my cheek, and then tenderly slide down to lift up my chin.

It had taken a day, but I finally discovered paradise on Tasuna; not in the expensive and luxurious settings, nor in the relaxing massages and variety of its therapies, but in Obi-Wan's kiss.

At first, it was a tenative approach, just a gentle meeting of mouths, along with a mixture of breaths; a light brush along my bottom lip and then a feathery one across the top. I closed my eyes to focus on the thrilling sensations of touch and taste. I could detect the salt of the ocean and only the slightest trace of alcohol, but overall it was sweet and essentially Obi-Wan. I captured a quick breath when he released me, knowing he would return swiftly. It was our first, but somehow I could read his mind, I knew his intentions, and anticipated his movements - as if we were lovers reunited.

The next approach was bolder, more confident and satisfying in its aggressiveness. In contrast, I could feel my own strength waver, and if I hadn't been lying down, I'm sure my knees would've buckled under me. I parted my lips to allow his entrance, and a sigh escaped as I did so, beckoning a low growl to issue from deep inside Obi-Wan's throat.

We curled into each other at some point, our torsos aligned, with his arm slipping behind me to support my head - altering the angle which allowed our kiss to deepen even further. After it did, the room began to tilt, my heart began to race, and for a moment, I had forgotten my name. Time held no meaning to me, just the kiss, which seemed to go on and on, until the point one of us had to come up for air or pass out from lack of it.

When it ended, we held each other tight, our rapid breathing synchronized, our hearts pounding in rhythmic cadence.

Obi-Wan pulled back after catching his breath, speaking words between short and sweet pecks upon my mouth; although they were words I didn't wish to hear.

"I think," he said before delving in once again, "you need your rest," he completed the sentence, only to occupy his lips with mine again.

"I shall come back," this time a sweet brushing of his mouth across my own, "and check on you later."

Obi-Wan retreated completely at that point, although not quite releasing me from his embrace. He had stood up from off the bed, but held onto my outstretched hand. I didn't want him to go, but I'd just been through a rather traumatic experience, and I needed some time to come to terms with it. I understood that, and reluctantly agreed.

"I'll rest."

"Promise me," he teased, lying me back down on the bed and retrieving a light blanket laid to place across my legs.

"I promise," I answered, before he placed a chaste kiss across my forehead and then left the room. I stared out the door even after he'd gone, unsure if I was mentally willing him to return or what, but I knew sleep was not going to find me for a while.

My mind was too full of paradise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

As a Jedi Master, I had been trained in a variety of ways to maintain my self control, which is why I couldn't believe how close I had come to losing it with Padme. I hid that fact from her successfully, I'd thought, managing to make it across her room and out into the hallway before I collapsed against the door, my hand immediately flying to my mouth. I could still feel her lips upon me, could taste her essence on my tongue, could smell her fragrance lingering on my skin. I had never wanted to make love with someone so badly before!

But her life was in danger, and my desires would have to wait. I had to return to the scene of her so-called accident and get a good look at that balcony.

I returned immediately to the roof, only to discover maintenance had already replaced the structure.

"Where's the piece of balcony that broke?" I asked one of the resort employees who were milling about, apparently discussing the exciting events of the day.

"What?" one of them replied.

I repeated the question with just a touch more authority, only to be approached by one of the security personnel.

"We have taken the faulty structure to our disposal facility. I'm sure it's been destroyed by now. Is there a problem, Master Kenobi?"

Great! Just great.

"That was evidence!"

"Evidence?" the tall, slender male repeated, his eyes narrowing as he stared down at me. "The word 'evidence' would denote you suspect foul play."

I couldn't say, since they had destroyed the railing!

"It's probably nothing," I told him. "Just a feeling I had."

Frustration forced me to pace - a habit I had picked up during my early padawan years. The staff's irresponsible actions had left me no other choice to make a more direct approach and follow my instincts, which were telling me the dear astrophysicist may have had something to do with this.

But why would a scientist want to kill Padme? Unless, he wasn't a scientist after all. There was only one way to find out.

I returned to my own room and opened a communique to Coruscant. I made a quick note of the sticker next to the device which listed the additional costs for intergalactic communiques, but figured Master Windu could pay for it. He was the one who forced me to come here in the first place.

Almost as if he knew something was going to happen. Huh. Was that possible? Had Master Yoda seen something? If so, why hadn't he mentioned anything?

No time to contemplate the implications of that thought. My communication had relayed successfully and a familiar face appeared in holographic form.

"Greetings, Padawan."

"Master! It's good to see you! How are you?"

"I'm fine Anakin. How are your studies going?"

The young man smirked. He was having trouble with his Ancient Philosophies course, and I was worried about it since I wasn't there to assist him.

"Master Windu's been helping me...but..."

"I know Anakin, I know. Just be patient and do your best. That's all anyone expects from you." I understood how difficult Windu could be and I really wished I could be there to help, but Padme's safety required my being here, and here is where I needed to be.

"Are you having a good time, Master?"

It was my turn to smirk, and my Padawan chuckled at my expense.

"Just be patient, Master."

I smiled in response. Having a padawan could be trying sometimes, but I missed the young man.

"Listen, Anakin. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to research a Correllian astrophysicist by the name of Dane Zanata," I spelled the name out carefully for him, and waited while Anakin disappeared from view to retrieve his datapad.

"Give me a minute, Master," the young man requested when he returned, typing in the infomation I'd given him. "Are you looking for the guy? What did he do?"

I allowed the questions to pass unanswered. The truth was, I didn't know the answers. I was playing off a hunch. Instead, I decided to distract Anakin's inate curiosity.

"You'll never guess who's at the resort with me."

"Huh?"

"Senator Amidala," I told him, watching him closely to note his response. There had been a time I suspected he had developed his own feelings for Padme.

"Seriously?" he said without bothering to look up. "Tell her hello for me!"

"Anakin," I said a bit forcefully to gain his attention. "Tell me; do you have feelings for the Senator? I mean, romantic feelings?"

My Padawan's head lifted slowly, and he was silent for a moment before he spoke. "I used to think so, but honestly I don't think about her much any more. Now, I think about things like ancient philosophy."

He stuck out his tongue when he finished his statement, causing me to laugh, and my thoughts immediately returned to Padme and the kiss we had shared. I should've known better than to allow my mind to wander. I had spent the majority of the past ten years with Anakin, and he could read my body language like no other.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at the projector. "But you do! Master! Are you falling in love with Padme?"

"Padawan, I didn't say that, and we're not having this discussion over intergalactic communications."

"As you wish," Anakin replied, but I knew him as well, and I knew this conversation was going to come up again soon.

"I've tried, Master," the young man continued, his focus once again on the datapad. "But I can't find any information about anyone named Dane Zanata. As far as the database is concerned, there is no Dane Zanata."

Huh. Not exactly what I had expected, but it did confirm my belief there was something suspicious about The Annoyance. Perhaps it was time the two of us got together to talk about that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

Before I talked to Dane, I had to locate him. Tasuna Resort boasted nearly 2,000 guest rooms, so I figured the best place to start was the front desk.

"May I help you sir?"

Again, the employee speaking with me held a strong resemblance to the other Falleen workers I had met, with the sunken cheekbones and wide-set yellow eyes. This one wore single black tail off the center of her forehead, decorated with a bright blue ribbon. She gave the impression of not wanting to be here, but I had no choice but to speak with her. There didn't seem to be anyone else on duty.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," I began in my friendliest voice. "I'm a guest here at the resort, and am trying to contact a friend of mine who is also staying here. His name is Dane. Dane Zanata. I believe that's with a t-a on the end." I added a smile to my efforts.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't make it a habit to give out personal information."

Let's try again.

Another smile, and I leaned in onto the counter separating me from the clerk.

"I'm not wanting any to know anything 'personal,' " I assured her, "I just would like to speak with him, and I haven't been able to locate him. Can you not tell me his room number or if he's currently in a therapy session?"

A cock of her head and a bright smile revealing some very large teeth was her initial reply. "I'm sorry sir, but we do not give out personal information regarding our guests."

Force persuasion. I could give it a try, but through experience, had learned early on that most Falleen were not susceptible to it. However, I had never attempted it on a mixed race of Falleen. Perhaps the other genetics involved in her make-up came from a race not quite as bright. It would explain the blank look currently displayed upon her face.

Deciding it was worth the risk, I lifted my hand, calling upon the Force for assistance, when we were interrupted by a much taller, much more serious-appearing employee. I recognized the name displayed on her badge right away: Ril'Shi. It was the same worker who had confiscated my weapon when I had arrived.

"I will take over from here, Kri'Ta," she told the younger and obviously more subservient employee, who quickly scuttled out of her way.

"I am the General Manager of the Resort. Is there a problem here, Master Kenobi?"

"All I want to know is where I may be able to find a guest staying here by the name of Dane Zanata," I repeated, keeping my voice level and even, having lost any hope of using the Force. Ril'Shi didn't seem to be the type to be persuaded to do anything she didn't wish to.

"I believe my clerk already informed you of our policy here at Tosuna."

"Yes, she did."

"And are you having difficulties understanding that policy, Master Kenobi?"

All right. That was enough. I wasn't about to stand here and be talked down to by anyone, regardless of the fact Ril'Shi was nearly twice my height. If I couldn't retrieve the information I needed from the desk, then I would find it elsewhere.

"I understand it just fine," I confirmed as I backed away from the counter and bowed respectfully.

"I trust the rest of your stay will be enjoyable, If there is anything we can do to assist you, please let us know."

I let her words bounce off my back as I strode out of the lobby and back to the lift, which would take me to Padme's room. I had already left her alone too long for my own comfort. As long as Dane was roaming about the resort free to do as he wished, she wasn't safe.

I rang the chime to her door, only to be met with more resistance.

"May I help you, sir?" Padme's personal droid met me as the door slid open.

"I'm here to see Padme," I told him, expecting the bucket of bolts to move out of my way, but the thing continued to stand its ground.

"Miss Amidala is sleeping and does not wish to be disturbed," it told me.

"I'll be the judge of that," I replied, lifting my hand and speaking the rest with the authority of the Force. "You will allow me to pass."

The droid's eye shutters opened and closed several times and then it repeated my phrase, stepping aside, thus restoring my confidence.

I found Padme as the droid mentioned, asleep in her bed, although not soundly. Her upper body was thrashing about, and she was mumbling something unintelligible. She was obviously caught in the throes of a nightmare, and I quickly eased myself down on the opposite side of her, providing some security and comfort with an arm placed about her middle. Her frantic movements immediately ceased and her breathing became more regulated.

"Sleep, Padme," I coaxed her subconscious as I gently stroked the soft skin of her face with the backs of my fingers.

"Mmm," she said suddenly. "That feels nice."

I immediately replaced my hand back to her waist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's all right," she whispered as she scooted backward toward me, pressing her body against mine. .

I knew I should be looking for Zanata, but I couldn't resist the opportunity to hold Padme in my arms, if only for a few more minutes.

And as if she could read my mind, her gentle voice broke the silence. "Stay. Stay with me," she pleaded, placing her hand over the one I had wrapped around her waist. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Understandable, after what she'd been through. But I hope that's not all this was to her: comfort. I hope she wasn't simply needing me for the moment, when my feelings for her were developing into so much more than that. Something much more...permanent.

I could sense she was drifting back to sleep, so I lay my head against my other arm, trying to get comfortable, although my head was filling with an entirely new set of worries.

"Don't," she mumbled, her tongue thickened with sleep, "don't let me oversleep. Meeting Dane in...the...spa..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

My internal alarm awakened me before dawn, before the yellow sun rose over the turquoise waters of Tosuna. Padme was still sleeping, and I eased stealthily from her bed, venturing to the common area where I could call up her therapy schedule.

Her first appointment was at 0730 in the Invigoration Spa, located in the north building, basement level. I figured if I could arrive before Padme, I could speak with Dane privately, to discover his true identity, as well as his intentions. I wasn't convinced Padme's fall was an accident, and I planned on questioning him about that as well.

I knew ways to coax a confession out of anyone, and if those ways led to more aggressive negotiations with the man, then so be it.

By the time I had arrived at the basement level in that particular building, which ended up being at the opposite end of the campus, it was after 0700. I didn't have much time.

When I walked through the double sliding doors, my senses were bombarded with a number of things; a significant increase in the humidity level, the sound of bubbling water, and the heavy scent of salt and chlorine. However, there was another scent in the air - a smell which, once you've experienced it, is not easily forgotten: The smell of charred flesh. Or boiled, to be more precise.

Dane Zanata was dead. I found his body mostly submerged in a spa tub located near the back of the room next to a bank of fogged windows. His lower extremities and torso showed extensive tissue damage, with sparks still emitting from the control panel on the tub. I checked for any vital signs just to be sure he was dead, and then carefully cut the source of power from the tub by pulling the plug out of the wall outlet.

Before contacting security, I decided, it would be wise to perform my own investigation.

The switches, which monitored the heat and cold settings for the tub were protruding from the control panel located at the top of the tub rim, which was flush with the spa flooring. Its cover popped open easily, and inside, I discovered several electrical wires had been tampered with, as well as the one controlling the heat pump completely burned through.

Whoever did this, rigged the system to short circuit whenever the mechanism switched from cold to hot, igniting the heating element, sending pulses of electrical shocks through the water. There was no escape for the victim. Paralyzed from the initial wave of electricity, the body basically boiled, shutting down all vital organs in the process.

A painful and horrific way to die. I wouldn't wish it on anyone, even Dane Zanta, or whoever he ended up being.

I was about to see if I could detect a fingerprint on the panel when a squeal pierced the quiet bubbling noises from the other vacant tubs in the room. I turned to find a resort patron, a rather robust Twi'Lek female, standing in the doorway, staring at the body.

"Contact security," I told her, and I didn't have to repeat myself. She was gone immediately and soon I was surrounded by a variety of resort personnel, including the General Manager, Ril'Shi.

"Master Kenobi," she addressed me, bringing up her datapad to make a note of something. "Trouble seems to be following you."

I bit back a rather caustic reply. "That man is Dane Zanata," I pointed out. "You remember, the one I was looking for last night? Perhaps if you would've cooperated then, he would be alive today."

"Are you admitting you had something to do with this?" a muscular security guard asked.

"Of course I didn't. All I'm saying is that this is the man I was looking for, and now he's dead. I'd like to know why."

"So would we," Ril'Shi told me.

I was forced to wait while security performed their own inept investigation, quickly coming to the conclusion that the tub was to blame.

"Faulty wiring," Ril'Shi explained. "I knew we should've had these things replaced last season.

Was she joking? "Surely, you don't believe this was an accident! The controls have obviously been tampered with!"

"Looks like it simply shorted out and burned," security argued.

"Master Kenobi, perhaps you should leave the investigation to us. You are, after all, on a holiday."

The loss of my lightsaber was beginning to weigh heavily on my mind as I stared up into that condescending amber glare of hers.

"At least tell me who he is. I know his name is not Dane Zanata."

I had added a bit of the Force to my request, unsure if my attempt was successful or not. I sincerely doubted it, since Ril'Shi's contempt had not altered in the slightest.

"Very well," she agreed. "Lu-T'ka, print him."

The larger security guard brought out a datapad from his utility belt and activated the diagnostic print program, running Zanata's fingertips over the screen. In just a few seconds, he had the results, which he held high for his boss to see, far above my eyesight.

"Interesting," Ril'Shi said, jotting more notes in her own pad.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering if I was going to be completely left in the dark, and what I could do about that.

"None of your concern, Master Kenobi. I suggest you return to your room, and continue your holiday."

Oh, I don't think so.

"Listen carefully," I warned, bringing my voice to a lower more serious pitch, "I believe this was no accident, and neither was the broken balustrade my friend fell through. A friend, who, by the way, was scheduled to be in this very tub this morning. Which tells me, that someone is trying to kill her. And seeing that she is a Senator of the Galactic Republic, my suggestion to you is that you cooperate with me, or else you will have the Supreme Chancellor, as well as an entire team of Jedi breathing down your neck, and you don't want that, do you?"

"His name is Trell Logdin. He was a custodian at our East facility several seasons ago," Ril'Shi began with an exasperated sigh. "He was fired after attempting to run a scam on wealthy and single female guests."

"Did no one at the resort recognize him?" I asked, wondering how Dane, er Trell, managed to come and go as he pleased.

"His appearance has been radically altered," the manager explained. "Being an employee of Tasuna holds a prerequisite of Falleen genetics."

"Trell is Falleen?" I was surprised. Radically altered indeed. I never would've guessed.

"He used those genetics, however, to lure innocent victims into his trap, I'm afraid. You are familiar with the Falleen, are you not?"

"Yes," I admitted readily. I was very aware of their sense of superiority, but in this case, Ril'Shi was talking about their ability to excrete pheremones, which render the opposite sex extremely susceptible to persuasion of the romantic kind. It was why most pleasure workers across the Galaxy were Falleen.

The recall of that information brought great relief to my mind. There was a good chance Padme had not developed feelings for Dane after all; none that were her fault, anyway.

"We discovered his scam, however," Ril'Shi continued, "and he was promptly dismissed from service."

"I see. Thank you for your cooperation," I told her before spinning on my heel and heading toward the exit.

I had to break the news to Padme about Dane's death before she heard it from anyone else, and then I had to focus on figuring out who was trying to kill her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Filtered sunlight streaming in through my bedroom window awakened me from a most wondrous dream about Obi-Wan. We were together, hand in hand, strolling along a moonlit beach, and we were happy, with no interference from the outside world. Then, through the haze of drowsiness, I remembered he had come to me last night and had tenderly held me while I slept. He should still be here. Perhaps he had gone to the 'fresher or into the common area.

"Obi-Wan?" I called out, stretching my stiff muscles and missing my bed back home. There was no response, so I called out again. Still, no reply except from TR-69, who strolled into my room.

"Your guest left early before dawn, Miss. Would you like your morning meal inside your rooms, or would you care to go to the dining area?"

I chose to ignore the droid, struggling to recall the events of last night. I vaguely recalled asking Obi-Wan to wake me early enough to go talk to Dane. Dane and I were to share a spa session this morning, and I was going to use that opportunity to tell him I wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship with him. I wasn't sure how he was going to take that. His arrogance and over-confidence told me he had rarely been denied anything in his life. However, I'd already decided, he was just going to have to understand.

I was in love with someone else.

Someone who was supposed to have woken me up, dammit!

I rushed through my morning rituals, pulled my damp hair up into a long tail, and slipped into the lilac spa set already laid out on my bed. I was headed out, walking in an awkward manner as I tried manipulating the beach shoes onto my feet, when the door slid open before me, and Obi-Wan stepped in.

"Where have you been? I asked you to wake me up!" I scolded him half-heartedly. "I needed to speak to Dane this morning!" My hands flew to my hips and I cocked one eyebrow in mock irritation.

"About that," Obi-Wan responded, his countenance far more serene than usual. "Padme, come have a seat."

Something told me what Obi-Wan was about to say was not the best news, but how bad could it be?

Unless, he was going to tell me he could no longer see me, or was choosing to keep our relationship platonic. If that were the case, my entire universe just crumbled at my feet.

I joined him on the white common area sofa, which was lavishly decorated with numerous pillows depicting beach scenes, and studied him carefully.

"What is it?" I asked, my pulse rate rising with every second he stalled.

"It's Dane," he uttered finally, reaching over to squeeze my hand. "I found him in the Invigoration Spa early this morning. Apparently, he'd been electrocuted. Padme, he's dead."

"Dead?" I echoed, quite shocked.

My mind was swirling with a range of emotions. I was relieved Obi-Wan's news was not what I thought, but I was stunned and dismayed to discover Dane was dead. No matter how annoying he was, he didn't deserve to die.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked me.

"Yes, but..." I stammered, arguing with myself whether I wished to know the details. "How did it happen?" I asked, mostly out of curiosity.

"I'm afraid someone sabotaged the control panel and short circuited the heating system. He died in the water."

"Sabotaged?" was the one word he'd said, which stuck out like a broken thumb. "You mean, someone was trying to kill him?"

"Padme.." Obi-Wan's thumb played along the backs of my fingers, trailing the knuckles, and I could tell he was weighing his words carefully. "I'm not quite so sure it was Dane someone was trying to kill."

The meal I hadn't eaten sunk to the pit of my stomach. "You mean me, don't you? You think I'm the one who was supposed to be electrocuted?"

"That's what my instincts are telling me."

Once again, his thumb toyed with my fingers - quite a lovely feeling, except for the fact I felt strongly that he was keeping something from me.

"Tell me," I demanded gently.

"Hm?"

His mind was obviously not on my hand, confirming my suspicions it was elsewhere, considering things and making plans he had not shared with me. I repeated the command.

"There's nothing to tell," he said simply, one corner of his lip rising in a vain attempt to smile, while a frown brought mine firmly down.

"Is this how it's going to be?" I blurted out, removing my hand from his touch and placing it in my lap. "Whenever anything happens to either of us that involves a hint of danger, you're going to lie to me about it?"

My statement drove him to his feet, and I watched quietly as he began pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth, until finally coming to rest in front of the patio doors, his eyes apparently focused upon the shore far beneath my balcony.

"Dane wasn't who he claimed to be." Obi-Wan explained. "His real name was Trell, and he was taking advantage of you, Padme. He was part Falleen and was using his natural genetics to lure you into thinking you were in love with him, just so he could trick you and steal your wealth."

My eyes widened during the revelation. I knew there was something about Dane I didn't trust! I had just never been able to put my finger on it!

Obi-Wan's next question was softly spoken, shadowed with hesitation, and drew me to his side, to reassure him not only with my words, but with my touch.

"Did his plan work?"

I placed my hand upon his arm, my eyes trained upon his face as I painted my answer with all the truth that was within me. "No it didn't. I'm not in love with Dane Zanata, or whatever the hell his name was."

If I wasn't mistaken, I saw relief flood Obi-Wan's face. There would be no better time than now to declare my feelings, I decided, even though my heart hammered in my chest at the thought.

I lifted a shaking hand to his beard and ran my fingers through it, smiling as I made my declaration. "Obi-Wan, there's only one man whom I could ever love."

Part of me was hoping he would make the assumption, but the other part was hoping he wouldn't, so that I could make everything quite clear. This was an opportunity I could not let pass by, and I needed to know without any doubt, he understood my meaning.

"Who?"

Obi-Was not naiive and certainly more intelligent than that, but like me, he obviously wanted to hear me say the words - possibly as badly as I wanted to finally say them outloud.

"It's you," I admitted, joy flooding through me. "I love you, Obi-Wan."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

There have been a few times in my life when I was the recipient of a blessing, bestowed upon me through the Force. Typically, these moments have occurred in times of great stress, after I have come close to giving up all hope. I had always believed the Force used these times to teach me a lesson about obedience and patience. One such instance was when Qui-Gon accepted me as his padawan. Another was when I had made a decision to sacrifice my own life to save others, and the third was when Padme told me she was in love with me.

She had no feelings for Dane. I was the only man she would ever love.

The words were so unexpected, I had to mull them over in my mind to test their validity, and physically reach out to ensure that this wasn't another dream of mine; that she was real, and she was here in person, speaking such miraculous things to me.

Her dark hair, her smooth cheek, her moist, red lips, were all warm and firm to my touch, her mouth pliant and accepting to my kiss. The satiny material of her clothing snagged on the calluses of my hands as I drew her close and struggled to form my own reply. It wasn't that the feelings weren't there, I was just so overwhelmed by their existence and strength. When had they developed? I suspected they had come on gradually over the years, and had peaked at this place and this moment.

I breathed deeply, inhaling her sweet scent as I held her, voicing my confession quietly into her ear.

"I love you, Padme. I've loved you for years. I didn't realize how much until just now."

Her body began to tremble following my admission, a wordless plea moistening her eyes. I answered her request with movement, my nervous fingers undoing the top clasp of her tunic, before moving down to the next, and the following three. As each came undone, I tasted smooth, pale skin, gradually coming to my knees before her, pressing my face into the flat planes of her stomach. I could feel her nails gently scraping my scalp and brought my hands round to grasp the firm, round globes of her bottom. I was overcome with the sudden and overwhelming need to taste all of her, to press my lips to the soles of her feet, the soft hollow behind her knees, to run my tongue along her collarbone, deciding to start at the apex of her thighs, which was revealed after I tugged the uniform trousers down her slim legs.

She tasted sweet, like the nectar of the muja flower, and I would've gladly relished her flavor for much longer, but I could sense her knees buckling. I caught her up in my arms and returned to the white sofa, tossing aside the obstructive pillows before removing my own clothing.

Padme's hands replaced the touch of each item I removed, her small fingers running over my chest, abdomen, and thighs, before focusing on the one place I desired her touch the most. I gasped when her caress found me, and nearly fainted when the heat of her mouth replaced her hand.

"Wait," I hissed after a moment, "I want..." Force, how I wanted!

"I know," I heard Padme say when she released me, her voice husky and filled with need. "I want you too. Hurry."

I was more than happy to fulfill her request, joining with her quickly, but setting a much slower pace shortly after, accelerating my rhythm occasionally, before returning to a more precise and powerful movement. I wanted this moment to last a lifetime, to be joined with her for all eternity, but the heat of her body, the sweet sighs escaping her lips, and the beauty of this moment soon sent me spiraling out of control.

Afterward, I was emotionally spent, and physically drained, gasping for breath as I lay across her body, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her fingers lightly massaging my scalp. Her breathing was also rapid, but we both recovered momentarily, and I propped my head on one hand, the other lazily toying with a nipple.

"We need to talk," I said after a while.

"You expect me to be able to concentrate while you're doing that?" she teased, swatting my hand away.

"Fine," I pouted, "but this is serious." I placed the offending digits over her ribs and looked at Padme carefully. Her hair was a mess, and her face was rosy and glowing from exertion, but she'd never been more beautiful. "We need to talk about leaving this planet."

"Why would we? This is our holiday! We can spend it together now." A sparkle lit her eye, which I quickly recognized as mischief. "We can skip the therapies and spend all our time in bed, if you'd like."

"Oh, I would like," I replied, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her mouth. I was sorely tempted by the idea. "We need to talk about what happened to Dane, about your fall, and the electrocution."

"You think they're related, don't you?"

"I do," I acknowledged. "I think you were the target in both cases."

"But you can't be sure," she argued. "Dane was also present...in both cases. And Dane is dead."

"Correct," I agreed, eyeing her skeptically. I could sense a debate coming on.

"So, you aren't absolutely positive the killer is after me."

"That's not a chance I'm willing to take," I tried to reason. "And once the assassin figures out they failed once more, they'll come after you again. I say we leave the system immediately."

"And I say we go about our daily routine like nothing has happened. We'll flush him out that way!"

I considered her plan for a moment, but only a short moment. "Too dangerous. I'm not about to use you as bait."

"There's only a 50/50 chance anything bad is going to happen!" she continued to argue. "If I'm correct and Dane was meant to be the victim, then all we'll have is a good time together. If you're correct, and he strikes again, you will have caught an assassin."

"You're so sure about that?" I asked, amazed at her ability to be so optimistic about everything.

"If there's one thing I'm sure about," Padme confirmed, pulling my head back down for another kiss, much more thorough than the last, "it's you."

She'd made a few good points, and overall, her plan made sense. I just hoped she was right.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen **

Our first therapy session together as a couple required us to take a transport to the opposite end of the island, to a much more secluded and private area. We entered a single hut located some distance from the street and were immediately met by attendants who stripped us of our clothing, wrapped warm, sweet-smelling towels around our bodies, and escorted us to an open deck behind the building. In the center of the hexagonal structure was a pit lit by a crackling fire, along the perimeter were two therapy beds, and off the deck across the sand was the water. Incense burned nearby and I immediately tested it with my senses. I detected no danger and the beds seemed sturdy enough; their legs obviously not having been tampered with.

"Obi-Wan."

I heard my name called out from behind me and promptly stood and turned.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"Just checking out a few things," I explained to Padme, as I reached out through the Force to set up a perimeter approximately ten meters out. If anything dangerous was going to happen, I would know about it.

Her small, warm hands were on my face, demanding my attention, which I have to admit, was difficult to give. "Yes?"

"You're mental," Padme teased. "This is a secluded and private beach with access only to Level III guests. Can you stop being a Jedi for ten minutes and try to enjoy yourself?"

I had already determined the most likely possibilities for danger. The area may be secluded, but the beach itself was not blocked off, except for a peninsula which protruded out into the water covered with a thick grove of trees - easily traversed for a determined criminal. True, we were quite a distance from the main resort, but someone could've followed us here, if they weren't already present when we arrived..."

"Obi-Wan!"

"Huh?"

Padme shook her head and placed a kiss upon my lips. I wasn't sure what I'd done to deserve it, but I wasn't about to question her motives.

We were requested to lie face down on the beds which were side by side on the deck. I looked at Padme and smiled nervously, noting with a small amount of pleasure that she appeared to be totally elated about the upcoming experience.

"This is going to feel so good!" she whispered to me as the first application of hands began.

The smell of scented oils filled the air, the sound of the rippling waters reached my ears, and the warmth of...ohhh...Ohhhh!

"You see?" she whispered to me. "I told you so."

I was a tad mortified I had vocalized my pleasure, but this massage was far beyond my expectations. Master Qui-Gon's rub-downs had always been full of purpose, not pleasure, and this certainly was...pleasurable.

So much so that I had a momentary lapse in my concentration and I forced my eyes open, casting my awareness out into the Force. All was quiet and oh...ohhhhhhh!

"Right there. Yeah, that's it."

Was that my voice? It must've been because the next thing I heard was Padme's giggle. I couldn't help myself, though. The therapist had just found that knot I had been carrying around with me since Anakin and I had fallen into that nest of gundarks. Right there in my lower back. Right...there. Oh my.

I wasn't aware if Padme was enjoying her session as much as I was because frankly, I wasn't aware of anything except the hands upon me, which were performing the most miraculous things. I had no concept of time or location, and definitely had no idea I had fallen asleep.

"Obi-Wan?"

Waking up to Padme's beautiful face was quickly becoming a habit I wished to keep, but I was not pleased with myself. Not at all!

"I fell asleep?"

"Yes, you did, Master Kenobi."

She was toying with me, but this was no toying matter!

"Why did you let me do that?" I struggled to come off the table while keeping the towel wrapped around me, but my limbs didn't seem to be cooperating, and my muscles felt as stable as gel. Had I been drugged?

"Here, let me help you." Padme managed to pull me to a sitting position, and she seemed all right, but maybe that was the assassin's plan. Take me out first and then she would be an easier target.

"Why do I feel so sluggish?" I wondered outloud. Although I detected no trace of foreign chemical in my body, something was definitely wrong.

"Because you just experienced the most wonderful full-body massage of your life!" Padme explained with a bright smile. "Come with me. Let's walk on the beach."

Before we stepped out from under the hut, we were handed two orange-colored drinks, decorated with pieces of fresh fruit. Its taste was crisp, and citrusey, and free from pollutant, I might add.

We walked together along the shoreline, hand in hand sipping our refreshment and stopped to observe the sunset across the horizon. I had seen my share of sunsets on different worlds across the Galaxy, and Tasuna's was definitely in the top ten.

Before I had managed to finish my drink, Padme had taken it away from me and tossed the glasses up onto the sand. I was momentarily disappointed, until her hands pulled my face forward and she kissed me; firmly and quite thoroughly, causing me to forgot all about the drink.

But I wasn't going to forget my duty. Not again!

While she kissed me, I opened one eye and peered around the beach, taking inventory of any suspicious movement, displaced shadow, or unfamiliar face.

I had no intention of getting caught unaware.

"Ew, Obi-Wan! That's creepy! Do you do that all the time?" Padme blustered, quickly backing away, leaving me with my lips still puckered and hanging out in mid air.

"Not that I'm aware of." I defended, "But we are treading on unmarked territory. It's my duty to protect you and I plan on doing that."

She seemed to be weighing a few options in her head, apparently coming to a decision after just a few minutes. I only hoped it was a decision we could both live with.

"Very well. I guess this comes with being in love with a Jedi." The sparkle had returned to her eye, and she wrapped one arm around my waist as we began to head back toward the hut. I was glad. Secluded or not, I preferred clothing during most occasions.

"It could be worse," I teased, squeezing her tight as we stumbled across the sand, "you could be in love with an astrophysicist. Then all you'd get to hear about would be balls of gas."

I grunted when Padme poked a finger into my ribs. "Not funny," she said.

I don't know about that. I thought it was.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

I had brushed my hair the recommended amount of times, trimmed my nails, washed my face and flossed my teeth, which should've allowed Obi-Wan enough time to…do whatever it was he was doing. My best guess was that he was checking every corner, base board, door jamb, electrical outlet, ceiling tile, and decorative item for any sign of tampering, secret monitoring device, or anything which could put me in harm's way.

I slipped to the door of my bedroom and peeked through the crack to do some spying of my own. I hadn't been mistaken. Obi-Wan was currently standing on top of one of the transparisteel tables investigating what appeared to me to be a simple hazard warning indicator, which suddenly blared out a shrill alarm, causing Obi-Wan to lose his balance. For a second, I considered rushing forward to secure his standing, but he immediately regained his footing and returned to the task at hand.

I pondered at his persistence, and then began chuckling. What else should I expect from a Jedi Master but a completely thorough security check?

Apparently, he heard me and twisted his head around.

"Hello there," he said cheerfully, "I'll be done in a minute."

"No hurry, although I think you missed a spot. Is that a red light blinking over there?"

"Where?" Obi-Wan's attention immediately followed my line of sight to a decorative plant situated in the corner by the door. "Nothing to be concerned with," he assured me. "Just a resort motion sensor, which is in proper working order."

I'd actually been teasing, but I kept that information to myself, as I leaned against the doorjamb, my patience waning.

"Did you consider poisonous frogs? Lizards? Bugs? They could be mutated or robotically simulated to attack me during the night." I continued sardonically.

"Yes, I have," came his quick reply, which, I actually was not that surprised to discover was in earnest. "But I've reprogrammed TR-69 to monitor the doorways and windows while we sleep. It will inform us of any possible intrusion."

I had decided to give up humoring him. Obi-Wan was too goal-oriented and took his job far too seriously for me to convince him he was wasting his time, so I simply stayed silent and watched him.

"Finished," Obi-Wan announced within a few minutes, hopping off the table and dusting away his footprints with his hand immediately. "Let me go clean up, and I'll join you in bed."

"Sounds promising," I replied, stifling a yawn, which heralded a sweet smile from him as he passed.

We had never spoken of it, but the understanding was there. He had basically moved into my rooms with me, although I wasn't sure if it was for protection or because he actually wanted to be with me. The sudden worry was unexpected and caused me pause, but thankfully, it was short-lived.

Almost as if my thoughts had been broadcast outloud, while on his way to the 'fresher, Obi-Wan stopped, turned to look at me and then swaggered back to the doorway. His walk was intentional, and I had recalled seeing this particular sway of his hips before, although far back in my memory when I was just a girl on Naboo. Had he been trying to seduce me back then? I wondered, squashing the thought in case he actually was capable of reading my mind.

I definitely wasn't sure what was on his, until my eyes moved from his mid section to his eyes, which were unquestionably smoldering, and I decided I didn't have to be a mind-reader after all. Obi-Wan had always had the ability to communicate with his expression. You just needed to be able to interpret what he was saying.

Apparently, I had interpreted correctly, as I tiptoed up and accepting his incoming kiss, which was both tender and aggressive at the same time. His beard scraped my chin as he switched angles, his tongue diving in to duel my own, while his hands lifted the hem of my tunic. I gasped when his the rough calluses of his palms traveled upward along my bare back.

The kiss ended abruptly though, with his forehead landing upon mine, our staggered breaths in direct contrast with the rhythmic crashing waves outside the open window next to us.

"Come to bed," I implored, acutely aware of the tingling his simple touch had elicited.

"In a minute," he argued.

"No, now!" I playfully demanded, my own hands grasping his buttocks through the silky resort slacks.

"But my hands are dirty."

At that point, he removed his touch from my back to reveal their filthy state. I was no germaphobe, but he had been digging around the apartment for a while, so I reluctantly agreed with a nod of my head, receiving a kiss on the end of my nose in response.

While I waited, I disrobed and slipped into bed, pulling the covers up my chest, and then activated the schedule display above the bed. I then lay back and reviewed the upcoming events.

Since Dane's unfortunate accident, Obi-Wan had switched his assignments to align with my own, and now we shared many of the same activities. Tomorrow's was no exception, and it was one which came highly recommended in all the brochures.

I touched the holographic display with my finger, activating the particular link I was thinking of, which shot open a window to the right, outlining the details. At that point, Obi-Wan had joined me on the bed, removing his clothing first, and scooting over to lie closely next to me. I arranged my own body to fit with his and rested my head upon his shoulder.

"Tosuna Ceremonial Bathing," he read aloud.

"Some sort of a ritualistic initiation therapy," I explained, recalling what I had read and heard from other guests. "A private dip in the scented waters of Tosuna," I began, reading the schedule directly. "Immerse your body and your cares in the luxurious waters of Tosuna, and experience the sounds and smells of the island as you are transported to a place of total tranquility."

"Smells?" Obi-Wan repeated.

"Probably more of that incense they like here. Quite soothing," I commented.

"It dulls the senses," Obi-Wan shot back.

"It opens up your sinuses," I argued. "Mine haven't been this clear since I moved from Naboo. That filtered Coruscant air is what's poison."

Obi-Wan stayed quiet after that, and I figured it was because I had made a point. There wasn't any natural plant life left on Coruscant, and sometimes the smog was so thick, you couldn't even see the sky. It made me often wonder why the Jedi would choose to place their Temple there. It was a good thing they had, though, because if they hadn't, our paths probably wouldn't have crossed again, and I was so thankful they had.

As I thought about the twists of fate, which had brought us together, I closed the schedule illuminated above me and turned to face Obi-Wan, only to notice with slight disappointment he had already drifted off to sleep.

Poor soul, I thought, reaching over to gently move a lock of hair which had fallen onto his forehead. It was quite a chore taking care of me, especially when one was convinced my life was in danger. Dorme certainly complained about that from time to time, usually followed up by a hint or two about a salary increase. But this was different.

Regardless of what Obi-Wan thought, I believed everything that had happened on Tosuna was coincidental, and that Dane's life of crime had simply caught up with him. I was determined to convince Obi-Wan I was safe, so that we could relax and truly enjoy our time together here, before we returned to Coruscant.

But no matter, I decided. When our lives did return to normal, I would do everything in my power to ensure we would be together – in any and every possible way.

"I can promise you that," I vowed quietly, snuggling into his embrace, and sighing when, even in his sleep, Obi-Wan's arms drew me closer.

I joined him in slumber; my final conscious thoughts being of love and Obi-Wan, followed by the amazing realization that finally, I was happy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

I woke up with Padme in my arms and could not imagine a better place to be. I realized in just one more day, our holiday would be over, and we would be forced to resume our lives, but I secretly vowed that those lives would no longer be separate. I would find a way to spend as much time with Padme as I possibly could, and to make her officially mine, if she would have me.

There had been times in the field when I had been forced to share body heat with my padawan to ensure our survival, but I quickly determined waking up next to Padme was much more pleasurable. Not to mention, sensual.

As if of their own accord, my hands drifted along her exposed shoulder, lifting and removing the light sheet from her body, exposing her naked beauty to my grateful eyes. I ran my fingers gingerly down her arm, traveling back up her abdomen to her left breast, then up her neck, only to follow the same path again, only this time, leaning forward to follow the trail my fingers had created with my lips, suckling in places, leaving light kisses, as well as tastes with my tongue. By the time I had reached her breast again and smothered her nipple with my mouth, I heard her murmur and moan my name, as her fingers raked through my scalp.

"Good morning," I whispered, lifting my mouth to focus on her lips.

"Mmmm," she replied sleepily. "What time is it?"

I didn't care suddenly. I just wanted to lie in bed with her all day. Every day. Was that possible? Probably not, I decided. I did have a padawan to train, after all.

"A little after seventh hour," I told her, returning my attention to her neck, which I exposed after nudging away her long, dark hair with my nose.

"We need to get ready," she reminded me, stretching her limbs, and allowing me better access to her body, which I immediately took advantage of, stretching myself out on top of her, purposefully prodding her hip with my desire.

"Time for that later," she gently scolded. "Our bathing ritual is in half an hour, and then we can go eat first meal together. After that, we have two hours to return to the room and do…whatever we want." She accentuated the last of her statement with a grinding of her hips into my erection, causing me to growl playfully in response.

"Yes, Mi'Lady," I teased, bouncing up from the bed. "Anything you wish, Mi'Lady," I called from the 'fresher, wondering what she would do if she only realized how true that statement actually was.

I would do anything she wanted me to, go anywhere she asked me to go. I would even consider leaving the Jedi, although she would never ask. She was as much a servant of the Republic as I was, which was one of the reasons I was so in love with her.

She joined me in the 'fresher and washed her face, applying only a bit of makeup before swatting my bare backside and leaving to get dressed. I completed my morning rituals and joined her in the common room before we headed out to our appointment.

The Tosuna Bathing Ceremony took place in a cave near the main beach, it's only access through the main foyer. It was quite humid inside, we discovered, filled with the sound of bubbling waters, and the heavy scent of incense.

We were escorted to a dressing area, told to change into our bathing attire we had brought with us, and then told to relax in one of the carved tubs along the floor. The water was warmed naturally by ancient volcanic springs beneath the surface, and it took a while to adjust to.

I heard Padme moan as she slid alongside me, very similar to the moan I had earned that morning, I thought. Soon, I understood her pleasure, however, as I finally settled beneath the water, and the bubbling heat began to ease all the stiffness in my joints and muscles.

I reached over and took Padme's hand, causing her to smile broadly, before I too, leaned back against the stone and relaxed, closing my eyes and giving into the pleasant sensations.

Perhaps she had been right all along, I pondered as I lay there soaking. Ever since Dane's disastrous end, I had sensed no danger here. Besides, what was the motivation for following Padme all the way to Tosuna to end her life? What would be the reason? The only upcoming crucial political event was the Military Creation Act, but that vote wasn't for another quarter. It was far too early to worry about, and besides, Padme hadn't even publicly announced her stand. Although, I already knew her opinion on the matter, not very many did. Not yet.

So, what was the motive?

The more I thought about it, the more I allowed myself to relax and enjoy the things Tosuna had to offer; this bath certainly being one of them, I decided, vaguely aware of the scent of the incense Padme had talked about floating down to surround our bodies.

It seemed as if the smoke was wrapping itself around my head, permeating my very being, and lifting away all my troubles. Soon, I was more relaxed than I had allowed myself to be in years, and I gradually opened myself up to be swept away in the smoke, carried out in the currents of the sea, where I was drifting...drifting out onto the open waters, without a care in the galaxy. I was free. Free of responsibilities, free of fear, of failure. Free.

Some time later, I was gently nudged awake by a friendly attendant, who smiled and informed me my therapy session was over. She helped me stand and rise from the water, as I found myself quite groggy, but oh, so relaxed.

I hated to admit it, but I owed Master Windu and Yoda a favor for forcing me to come here. Now that my head was clear and I had used this time to focus on what was truly important in my life, I knew that I would be a better master to my padawan.

"Thank you," I told the attendant as I was handed my things and ushered through the foyer. I was a bit disoriented, assuming it came with the therapy, but was soon amongst my personal belongings back in my room. My duffel, with my Jedi uniform, boots, utility belt, and even my lightsaber were all there waiting for me. And soon, there was a knock on the door.

It was Ril'Shi, the first Tosuna employee I had met when I arrived just five days ago. It seemed like much longer now that I thought about it, although the time had gone rather quickly.

"Your shuttle is awaiting you, Master Kenobi," she informed me with a courteous grin. "I hope you enjoyed your stay on Tosuna. Please, come visit us again soon."

"I did enjoy it. Thank you," I politely responded. "Perhaps one day I'll return with a colleague. I know a few more Jedi who can stand to relax some," I joked with her.

"Perhaps. Have a good voyage," she announced before leaving me to dress.

I did so quickly, looking forward to returning home to my duties and my padawan. I was just hoping Anakin hadn't gotten into too much trouble while I'd been away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

When I arrived home from running a few errands in Cocoa Town, I was surprised to find Padme had returned from her trip. I had expected her later that day, but had also expected a communique from her telling me she was on her way. Something! I had received no word, hadn't even had a chance to clean up a little. In fact, I would've met her at the space port if I'd only known.

"How was your trip?" I asked, brushing aside my concerns, prepared to hear stories about exotic beaches and interactions with tanned, good-looking men.

"Fine. Just fine," was her less-than-enthusiastic response, as Padme rushed about her bedroom, unpacking - the job I usually did for her.

I watched her for a moment, my mind awhirl with possibilities for her obvious foul mood. Had something happened on board the shuttle? Or had something happened at the resort itself? I had been hoping she would return relaxed and refreshed, but it seemed to me she was more stressed than before. And if possible, a little bit angry.

It took a lot to anger Padme. I had known her for years and could only remember a couple of instances involving stubborn senators who refused to see her side, where she lost her temper. But both times, she had done so only in the privacy of her own home.

Her actions displayed an emotional state I was unfamiliar with. Her movements became jerky, and aggressive, my suspicions of her anger growing as her toiletries bag was flung haphazardly onto the bed. But it wasn't until she spun her head around to glare at me, that alarms began blaring in my mind.

"Are you going to just stand there gawking like an idiot all day or are you going to help me?"

She wasn't yelling, but her voice was just as critical, and it prompted to move quickly. I picked up the small case she had tossed and walked into the 'fresher to begin replacing the items back to their original location, calling back to her over my shoulder as I did so.

"Did something happen during the trip you need to discuss with me?" I asked innocently. We shared a lot of intimate details of our lives, and Padme had always been open and honest with me. I considered her to be not only my employer, but my best friend.

"No, nothing happened," she replied from the doorway, startling me and causing me to drop a small bottle of her favorite perfume onto the floor, where it shattered into several pieces.

"You're going to pay me for that," she told me, as if I were a child who broke his mother's favorite vase while doing something he shouldn't have been.

"I will, if you want me to," I quietly replied, gingerly picking up the pieces and placing them in the disposal unit.

"Oh, I insist. That perfume cost me 50 credits. I'll take it out of your salary," she noted with a sneer. "Can you finish up here without breaking anything else, or do you require my supervision?"

Sarcasm. I had never heard it come from her lips before, and it frightened me. This wasn't the woman who had left for Tosuna just five days ago. This was a complete stranger! What had happened? Had she been cloned? Was the real Padme being held hostage somewhere? Was her life in danger? Was mine?

"Dorme, honestly," the imposter spoke as I knelt there amongst the broken glass, "I don't know where your head goes sometimes. Here, I'll clean it up myself," she insisted, literally shoving me backward out of the way. I landed with a thump on my bottom and sat there, staring at her while she finished the task.

"What's wrong?" I asked with great concern, only to be ignored. Padme stood and marched back into the bedroom, turning her attention to her wardrobe I had packed for her, noticing that everything was as neatly pressed and clean as it was when she left.

"Did you not have a good time? Did something upset you?" I prodded, my worry now escalating as she continued walking back and forth from the bed to the closet, acting as if she were the only one in the room. That is, until I placed myself into her path, forcing her to notice me. "Talk to me!" I intentionally raised my voice.

"About what? I went on holiday. I'm back. It's time to get to work, and you are doing everything in your power to irritate me! The question should be, what's wrong with you?"

I stepped aside, having the sudden feeling I may be pushed again if I didn't, and Padme continued.

"I'm sorry, but it just doesn't seem like you're very happy. I was hoping you'd come back in a better state of mind." Oops. Wrong words, I guess.

Padme stopped and stared at me some more with a leveling glare.

"There is nothing wrong with my mind!" she literally hissed between clenched teeth. "Not my mind! Maybe the minds of some others! Others who stand around and do nothing while the very core of what makes us who we are is jeopardized! The Republic is under fire, Dorme, and you act as if everything is perfect across the galaxy. All sunsets and beaches! You always were such a simpleton."

My mouth dropped open as her words hit me like darts aimed right at my heart. My suspicions were still growing, alarms still blaring, but I decided until I figured out what was going on, I could satisfy her sudden need for professionalism inside her home. It was a new concept, but I could manage it - for the timebeing.

"That reminds me," I told her, choking down the lump which had formed in my throat. "Your first Loyalist Committee meeting is tomorrow, here in the apartment at eighth hour."

"Cancel it." Padme demanded from the closet.

And again, my mouth gaped.

"But, MiLady!" I argued, "you worked so hard to set this up! Senator Mothma was quite reticent."

Padme re-entered the room, removed the colorful seashell choker about her neck, tossing it without care onto the nightstand. "I am not about to waste my time with a bunch of sniveling, traitorous scum like Mothma and Organa! If you please, I'll be dressing to go to work now. That is, if you feel up to the challenge of assisting me."

Oh my.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty **

I was waiting in the Temple hangar for my Master's shuttle to arrive. He had contacted Temple Control just a few hours ago to inform them his transport was next in line for atmospheric entry into Coruscant. I knew my Master hated traveling via public transport. It always made him tense, but I was hoping his time off had given him the opportunity to relax, even though he'd been forced to go in the first place.

Being in Obi-Wan Kenobi's boots is not a place I would like to be. It's bad enough he'd been obligated to take me as his Padawan, but it seemed as if every decision he made regarding my training was put under the Council's electroscope. I didn't think it was because they didn't trust Master Obi-Wan, but that they were worried about me. Me, Anakin Skywalker, the proclaimed Chosen One. I wasn't even sure what that meant exactly. Sometimes I wished everyone would forget about it. The initiates and even the Jedi Masters treated me differently because of it, almost as if they were afraid of hurting my feelings. Their words were carefully chosen and their treatment of me was yielding - as if I were a rare piece of pottery, which would shatter if handled improperly.

Everyone except my Master, that is. Master Kenobi expected a lot out of me. He pushed my abilities to the limit, tested me repeatedly to improve my weakest areas, and criticized every decision I'd ever made.

I could imagine no other Master could handle me better. But apparently, the Council disagreed. They sent him on a holiday, to "re-evaluate his priorities," they said. I'd thought his priorities were set just fine. Most of the time. I was the recipient of all his attention, and wasn't that the way it was supposed to be? When I have my own Padawan some day, won't I be just as diligent?

Perhaps, I thought, although, I _would_ allow them to have an occasional break. Not that I had complained about it. I never had, which was why I didn't understand the Council sending my Master away.

I have to be honest however, and admit I was looking forward to a slightly more relaxed Master - one who would give me an hour or possibly two a week to enjoy some free time with my friends. Miraculously, in my limited amount time spent at the Temple, I had managed to make a few. They were understanding in regards to my busy schedule, but it would be nice to hang out with them once in a while. Maybe now, my Master would see the benefit of relaxation and pleasure, and would allow me access to some of it.

I could only hope.

His shuttle touched down inside hangar seven within ten minutes of my arrival, and I met him at the bottom of the walkway. He greeted me with a smile and a bow, which I returned respectfully.

"It's nice to see you again, Master," I noted as I fell into step behind his right shoulder. "Did you have a pleasant voyage?"

"It was pleasant enough, Padawan. Thank you for asking."

And without skipping a beat...

"Did you manage to finish that ancient philosophy paper you were starting when I left?"

I took a deep breath and held it for a count of two before allowing it to escape my lungs. "It's not due until next ten, Master," I reminded him, knowing I was wasting my time.

"Never put off until tomorrow what you can accomplish today, Anakin," he advised me - for at least the twentieth time this semester. "Let me unpack, and we'll get to work on it this evening."

"Yes, Master," I droned. I would have to contact the team and tell them they would be one short for the laserball tournament tonight.

"And have you lapsed in your other studies as well?"

"No Master," I told him.

"I want to believe you, Anakin," he said, his booted feet never breaking stride, "but I haven't been here to supervise your commitment. I'll meet with the study Masters tomorrow to make sure you haven't been skipping any classes and have been turning your work in on time. Punctuality is important. _I never could have done what I have done without the habits of punctuality, order, and diligence_," he quoted one of his favorite Jedi authors.

I mimicked the words, having heard them so many times I had lost count, but only because his back was to me. Never would I mock my Master to his face - not unless I wanted to spend the next thirty-six hours performing every single 'saber drill I had ever learned!

But then he stopped and turned to look at me, and my heartbeat stuttered. Had he grown eyes in the back of his head during his holiday? I wondered. Had he seen me?

"It's good to be with you again, Anakin. I'm looking foward to continuing your training," he informed me with a dimpled grin, before once again continuing his walk through the hangar.

This time, my eyes rolled toward the beamed ceiling. Back to business, it was. No break for the wicked. But I had to ask. I had to know. "Did you enjoy your stay at the resort, Master? And what about Padme? Did you get to spend any time with her?"

"Senator Amidala?"

At his mention of her title, I became a bit frustrated. I had actually hoped the two of them would become first-name-basis friends, or perhaps even more. A romantic relationship with someone would at least take his mind off me once in a while.

"Yes, Senator Amidala," I echoed just as we entered the main building and turned left into the hallway leading to the bank of lifts, which would take us to the residence wing. "You mentioned she was there, and I don't know, I was hoping maybe you'd have a chance to get to know her better."

"Anakin," Master Obi-Wan said as he stepped into an open lift and looked directly at me. I recognized the tone. I was about to be patronized. "You know how I feel about politicians. They simply cannot be trusted!"

"But..." I attempted to cut in to explain the virtues of this particular politician, a bit rattled I was having to do so. My Master had known Padme for nearly ten years! She wasn't like other politicians, and he knew that!

"No buts, Anakin. We barely spoke to one another," he assured me with another grin. "Stop worrying about my personal life and start worrying about this philosophy paper of yours."

"Yes, Master," I agreed, trying to keep my voice bright, although I was struggling to hide my disappointment.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"I'm sorry miss, but a civilian cannot simply walk in and demand an audience with the Jedi Council. They are, after all, quite busy."

The young female padawan behind the main desk in the foyer of the Jedi Temple was so friendly, I couldn't be upset with her, but I had reached the end of my rope, and I had nowhere else to turn! Someone here had to help me!

"Listen," I practically begged the young Chalactan, "all I want to do is speak with one of them. I don't care which! Surely, someone could take five minutes to listen to me! It's very important!"

I wasn't going to give up. I'd already decided to camp out in the Temple foyer if I had to, perhaps tie myself to one of the pillars, but as I watched the receptionist's face, I determined I wasn't going to have to do something so drastic after all. Someone had walked up behind me. I just hoped it was someone who could help.

I turned to face a dark-skinned, bald man, with a rather serious look on his face. His robes were slightly different than the other's, and had a different texture to them.

"Is there a problem?" he addressed me, and I licked lips, which had suddenly gone quite dry.

"Yes," I answered him, "My name is Dorme. I am the handmaiden and personal assistant to Senator Padme Amidala, representing the Chommell Sector and Naboo."

"And how may the Jedi assist you today?"

"That all depends," I answered, deciding to press my luck. Time was growing short. I needed help and I needed it now! "On whom I'm speaking with," I continued bravely. "I'm afraid I don't have the luxury of time, and I do not wish to keep repeating my story."

One eyebrow snaked upwards on the man's hairless scalp as he regarded my demand, his arms crossing in front of him. "Mace Windu," he admitted finally, "Jedi Master and Council Member."

"Oh, good," I exclaimed, hoping Master Windu was the one I needed to speak with. "I'm concerned about the senator," I began, strolling away from the desk, assuming the Councilman would follow me. "She's not acting herself lately. Quite the opposite, in fact. Almost as if her mind's been replaced, or tampered with somehow."

"What makes you think that?"

He had followed me, and I decided to cut my story short and get to the important details before I lost his attention. "Before going on holiday, she had voiced an opinion of opposition against the upcoming Military Creation Act. She was adamantly against it, as a matter of fact, but now..." I quieted my voice intentionally as a pair of Jedi walked by. "Now, it seems as if she's completely changed her mind!"

"I can appreciate your concern," the Jedi Master consoled me,"but as a free citizen of the Republic, isn't she allowed to do that?"

"No!" I knew I sounded irrational, but he wasn't understanding the seriousness of this situation! "She wouldn't do that! Not after all her hard work and effort! It's as if someone has coerced her, or perhaps they're blackmailing her to change her mind! And change her vote! She would never do that of her own accord! I know she wouldn't! You have to believe me!"

"Fine, fine," Master Windu said, raising his hands to motion me to calm myself. I attempted, but wasn't sure if I'd succeeded or not. Worry and stress had been building up inside me for days. It didn't matter anyway. I needed to prove my point, and decided to share everything as quickly as I could.

"It's not just that, Master Windu," I continued. "But she's shown a sudden distrust and dislike for the Jedi."

"Oh really?"

His surprise at my statement pushed me down that particular path of conversation. "Perhaps dislike is too kind of a word," I explained. "Hatred would be more accurate, and as you know, the senator has always been a strong supporter of the Jedi."

"I wonder what would've caused such a transformation?" the Jedi wondered aloud before turning his focus back toward me. "When did you say these changes began occurring?"

"About two weeks ago, following her return from Tosuna."

"Tosuna?" he repeated, a hand coming to rest upon his mouth, as if he were deep in thought. "Tosuna," he once again said, walking a few steps away before turning back toward me. "Tosuna is where Master Kenobi went on holiday as well."

"Do you think that's a coincidence?" I asked him. "Has Master Kenobi been acting strange too?"

"I'd have to discuss that with his Padawan," Master Windu told me, and for the first time in two weeks, I saw a glimmer of hope in resolving this situation.

Speaking with Chancellor Palpatine had done little good. He saw nothing wrong with the senator's demeanor, and seemed pleased she had changed her opinions. It seemed I was the only person in Coruscant who could tell something was desperately wrong with Padme.

"But let me assure you," he continued, causing that previous glimmer to fade before my eyes. "Before I go sticking my nose where it doesn't belong, the Jedi Council does not make it a habit of interfering in the personal lives of one of their own. If Master Kenobi and Senator Amidala have had a personal rift, it is their business, and there is nothing I can do about it, as long as it does not interfere with his position as a Jedi. I'm sorry."

Following his apology, the Jedi Master walked away, leaving me alone and frustrated in the lobby. The man had actually been no help at all! I was beginning to wonder if there was anyone in the galaxy who would believe me when I told them something had possessed the senator! She was not herself!

"Pardon me, I couldn't help but noticing you seemed somewhat distressed. Is there anything I can do to help?"

I turned my worried face toward the source of the kind voice, and beheld a young man with lovely blue eyes; one who was also sporting a padawan braid.

"Anakin Skywalker," he introduced himself. "Don't you work with Senator Amidala?"

"Yes," I breathed out. I recognized him. He'd been in the apartment a couple of times, and Padme spoke well of him. Or at least she had until returning from her trip.

"Do you have time to talk?" I asked him, "Something's very wrong with the senator and nobody will listen to me."

"I'll listen," the young man told me.

And I believed him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Everything Dorme had told me made absolutely no sense whatsoever. Senator Amidala had become a radical? Had decided to support the formation of an army? No, it couldn't be possible!

But the concern in her assistant's eyes, and the truthfulness in her demeanor led me to believe Dorme was telling the truth. At least the truth she had come to know.

I had listened with great interest to her entire fantastic story, mostly because of the shocking details, but also because I hated to see such a beautiful woman in distress. I had noticed Dorme before. She always seemed to be hanging around in the shadows of her employer, ready to put her life on the line if duty called for it. She was the senator's assistant, protector, and friend, and I simply had no choice but to believe her.

Now, it was time for my part. I had to question my Master. Tricky. When Master Obi-Wan didn't wish to speak about something, that meant the subject was closed to discussion. Without question. Nobody but me seemed to know how stubborn the man could be. I had no choice. I was going to have to be brave and force him to discuss a topic I had a feeling he really didn't wish to speak of again: his time spent on Tosuna, and his seeing Senator Amidala there.

As a junior initiate, Jedi study many subjects from psychiatry to biology, and I had developed skills in areas such as the ability of reading body language. I could detect even the most subtle change in pupillary dilation, accelerated pulse rate, perspiration activity or digital movements, all which portray evidence an individual is lying.

I wasn't sure my Master had been lying to me, but when he had initially spoken to me about his trip, his answers had been suspiciously brief, the mention of Senator Amidala only bringing about distraction.

Dorme believed something had happened between the senator and my Master on the resort planet. Something, which had upset Padme to the point of changing not only her political opinion, but her opinion about the Jedi as well; specifically, my Master.

I had to find out what that something was.

When I entered our apartment, Master Obi-Wan was preparing our last meal - something he didn't do very often, because frankly, he didn't do it very well. However, he seemed intent on improving his culinary skills whenever we were based at the Temple for any length of time, and I was the one who suffered for it.

"Blast!" I heard his voice coming from our small kitchen and could detect the faint odor of char. Whatever he was preparing had cooked for too long.

"Everything all right, Master?" I yelled out from the common room while I hung my cloak and removed my utility belt.

"Oh, hello Anakin," he shouted back. "The food will be ready in a minute or two. Just let me clean up first."

"That's okay, Master," I told him, setting my plan into action. "I already ate in the commissary."

I heard a clank of a utensil being tossed into the sink, followed by what sounded to be the rapid untying of an apron before my Master poked his head through the door.

"You did what? Anakin! You know I always cook our meals on third night when we're home! Why would you do that?"

Deep breath. This was all for his own good, I reminded myself. "Because frankly Master, you're the worst cook in the entire Temple! Perhaps even the galaxy! That stuff you made the last time we were home? What was that?"

"Tandorian fries with shredded nerf," he blustered, while I noticed the skin beneath his beard tinting a slightly darker shade of red.

"Could've fooled me. You would think that enjoying the food you did on holiday would've inspired you to make some decent meals once in a while! What was it you ate on Tosuna?"

"I...I don't remember, but that's beside the point!" Frustration was bordering on disappointment, and if I pushed just the right buttons, I was going to find out if I was able to exasperate him to the point of anger. I'd never been capable of doing it before, and believe me, there had been plenty of opportunity. My Master always held a firm grip on his emotions, and his mastery of the Force in such situations was outstanding.

But at the moment, his nostrils were flaring and his hands had curled into fists, and any doubt I had previously had in Dorme's story sprouted wings, and was preparing to fly out the window.

"What is the point, Master?" I shouted at him, approaching him aggressively - something I would have never even considered before. My actions stunned him, and he stepped back a couple of steps, although he quickly recovered and squared off at me.

"The point is that you have no right to pry into my personal affairs!"

"I have no right?" I repeated quite loudly. "If I don't have the right, then who does? I think something happened on Tosuna. Something you don't wish to talk about! Was is something with Padme? Did you do something to her? Did you fuck her?"

Aha, my mind informed me. A twitch had formed at the corner of his right eye. Button one activated.

"Anakin, drop this subject immediately and go to your room. You need to study."

"I won't," I replied, crossing my arms in defiance," not until you tell me what happened on your holiday and what you did to Padme!"

"You will do as I say, Anakin..."

"Or what, Master?" My limbs were trembling as I boldly approached, a little voice telling me if this didn't work, I may be in for a heap of trouble. "Or what? Go to bed without eating? That would be a blessing! Thirty-six hours of drills? I look forward to it!"

By the time I'd finished, I wasn't the only one shaking, and soon I could feel a swelling of energy in the room. But it wasn't the type of energy I was used to. It was lurid and obscure, barely tangible to my senses, but it was there, and it formed a fist in front of me, quickly barreling into my chest and sending me flinging backward up against the common room wall.

I landed with an oomph upon the floor, coming immediately to a defensive position and wrapping myself with the Force. My focus had been on the strange energy, but it immediately centered upon my Master, who stood in the center of the room, shaking and staring numbly at his open hand.

"I..." he said quietly, as I rose to stand, although watching him closely. "I don't know what just happened!"

Behind my Master was a shadow, which seemed out place and odd, since the only light in the room was coming from the kitchen, and that was to his back, I noted.

"I do, Master," I informed him, walking his direction slowly. "You accessed the Dark Side."

"What?" The word was spoken with total disbelief, his face revealing the horror of realization.

I was expecting anger, but nothing like this. I felt completely responsible although it needed to be done. I stopped worrying about myself and rushed to my Master, who fell to his knees upon the floor, where I grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him gently.

"Tell me, Master. What happened on Tosuna? Something happened there for you to feel the need to access the darkness just now."

"I..." he stammered, his eyes squinting as if he were in pain. "I don't remember!"

It was worse than I'd thought. Could he and the senator's minds have been wiped? How could that be possible? Surely, my Master would've been guarded against something like that.

"What do you remember?" I asked him, as we both rose from the floor to sit on the nearby couch.

One hand swiped through his copper hair as he apparently struggled. "I arrived, my 'saber was confiscated. I was shown to my room..." He paused and I waited, wanting desperately to help him somehow, although I didn't know what I could do.

"I skipped the first therapy session and went to the beach. I saw Senator Amidala...Padme..."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise as he repeated her name. I had never heard him use her first name before, and his mind seemed to dwell for moment on that same fact.

"She met someone..." he continued. "Dan...no Dane...something. I got drunk...and that's it. I was there for five days! And the first day is all I can recall? Was it something in the liquor? Was I drunk the entire time?"

"Why did you get drunk in the first place?" I asked him. I had an idea of my own and was wondering if his was the same.

"I was upset about something..." he replied, his head dropping forward into his hands. "I can't recall what exactly."

Not the same then. I was hoping he would say something about his reason involving Padme. This was as good a time as any to push my luck, I decided. "Are you sure it wasn't because of the senator and this Dane guy?"

Master Obi-Wan mulled over the idea and soon shook his head in a negative response. "I don't think so."

I could tell he was attempting to recall more as the veins began popping out along his temples and the hands in his lap tightened into fists. The darkness had retreated, but he was more tense than I had ever seen him before.

"Master, relax. It will come back to you."

"No, I don't think so, Padawan. I've been trying to put the pieces back together since I left Tosuna, and that was two weeks ago."

"You should've said something to me, Master." It was the last time I was going to scold him, but I was right. He shouldn't have let this go on for so long.

"I know, Anakin. I guess I was hoping I'd have it figured out by now, and if it was all because I lost my self-control and got drunk, the Council will never let me hear the end of it."

He was right about that, I silently agreed. "We've got to do something," I noted, as Master Obi-Wan looked down at his hands, obviously recalling the darkness which had filled them just moments ago.

"It's time I seek some professional help."

I knew the admission cost him. My Master was a proud and strong Jedi. He'd always felt seeking out therapy was a sign of weakness. "A healer?" I asked him quietly.

His reply came just as faint. "A friend."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but no longer could I sit back and watch as my best friend transformed into a person I no longer recognized, and frankly did not wish to work for.

When the senator had returned from her holiday, she had unpacked her own bags, which was usually my responsibility. I had been so concerned with her behavior lately, and she had once again started working such long hours, I simply hadn't had the time to follow up on the task.

I left her offices early that night, asssumed she hadn't done a thorough job, to discover I'd been correct. There were several side pockets in her luggage, which still contained a variety of items, such as hosiery, hair fastenings, and travel mementos.

I was hoping I would find evidence which would give me a clue as to what happened on Tosuna between her and Master Kenobi.

Anakin had told me of his own confrontation with his Master, and we decided this was the key. But first I had to find some reason to breach the subject. Talking about Tosuna was something Padme was volunteering to do on her own. In fact, ever since the first day after her return, she hadn't mentioned it. Not once.

All her energy was once more being absorbed into her position as a galactic senator, and the only opinion shared with me nowadays was her ongoing and growing concern about the Jedi. She didn't like them; she didn't trust them. One day they would rise up against the Republic, she told me.

Arguing with her only provoked her, and so I stayed silent, my mind working on other ways to figure out what happened on that planet far out in the Corporate Sector.

I was finished second guessing and playing out the "what-if" scenarios. What if I hadn't gone to the Chancellor to ask for his help in purchasing the five-day pass? What if Padme hadn't gone? Had her attitude and work habits really been that bad? Things were considerably worse now. If only...

Stop! I demanded my brain to cease its ongoing agonizing. It was too late now to consider such things. It was time to be proactive about the situation.

I put away the two pair of hosiery I'd discovered and then withdrew a stack of resort brochures tucked into another compartment. Each advertisement was different and outlined a particular therapy; from Lanti Palae body scrubs to Invigoration Spas and Massages. There were a half dozen in all, and I wondered if surveying them once again would spark a pleasant memory in Padme's mind. Deciding it was worth a try, I tossed them haphazardly onto the bed, when one opened, recaptured my attention.

It was a light-colored brochure detailing a seaside aromatherapy, but it wasn't the type of therapy which caught my eye, but something written across the cover of the brochure.

Words were written there in a scrawling script, identical to the handwriting of the Senator. On closer inspection, I noticed indeed it was Padme's handwriting, but it wasn't that fact which startled me, but what she had written over and over across the cover.

_Padme Amidala-Kenobi. Padme Naberrie-Kenobi. Padme Naberrie-Amidala-Kenobi. Mrs. Amidala-Kenobi._

It could only mean one thing: At some point during her holiday, she and Obi-Wan had gotten together romantically, as Anakin and I suspected. What happened after that, only Padme knew, and she wasn't talking about it. It must've been something bad, I imagined, since the one thing she had made clear about Obi-Wan, was how much she detested him.

I was about to leave the bedroom to contact the Temple to inform Anakin of my discovery when Padme barged in, her eyes burning with indignation. It was a look I'd started becoming accustomed to.

"Mi'Lady, did you have a pleasant day?" I smiled as sweetly as I could and continued what I'd been doing, not considering the consequences.

"Don't 'Mi'Lady' me!" she complained. "What are you doing going through my stuff? Is nothing of mine private?"

I stood there dumbfounded, the scripted brochure still in my grasp, but not for long. Padme quickly jerked it out of my hand.

"Answer me!"

"Just my job, Mi'Lady. I noticed there were still some things in your bags from your trip, and I was going to put them away for you. I found these brochures, and was wondering if you'd like to save them for..."

As I explained, Padme looked at me as if I'd grown a second head and then glanced down at the crumpled paper she still held in her hand.

"No, I would not," she replied, sounding annoyed, "and from now on stay out of my personal things. I'll take care of them myself."

I watched her eyes widen in confusion as she observed the names she had written. I wasn't sure what her reaction would be, but I was hoping the sight would remind her that at some point, apparently she and Obi-Wan were having a good time, and maybe she'd tell me about it.

"What's this?" she demanded, thrusting the paper toward my face.

"I was hoping _you_ would know. I found it in _your_ bags."

I continued watching her face, which squeezed tightly as if she were in physical pain. She quickly recovered, however, and began tearing up the brochure until it was in tiny pieces and then threw them at me. Most of the peices landed on the floor, with some drifting onto the bed.

"You mean, planted in my bags! What are you trying to do to me?"

"I'm doing nothing but trying to help you, Mi'Lady!" I shouted back. "You obviously wrote your name on that brochure, not me, and for reasons you are refusing to acknowlege! What happened between you and Master Kenobi?"

"Stop saying that name!"

Her demand was a shriek while her face was contorted with rage, almost as if the name alone triggered something inside Padme she had no control over. I decided to test my theory, regardless of the danger I knew I may be placing myself in.

"Who's name?" I dared, taking an intentional step forward. "Obi-Wan Kenobi? You mean, Jedi Master Kenobi?" Or do you prefer, Obi-Wan, Master Obi-Wan, or just plain Obi-Wan?" I repeated, shocked at how her face became more creased with each syllable, my repetitions apparently affecting her physically.

"Stop it!" she screamed once more, lurching forward to attack me. The combat training I had undergone to qualify as a handmaiden served me well, and I sideswept her initial lunge, catching her by the waist before she fell into the nightstand.

"Mi'Lady, stop! You are not yourself!" I tried to reason with her, but she continued to struggle, managing to thrust an elbow into my abdomen, causing me to double over in pain.

She came at me again with her knee, which I countermoved by grabbing her other ankle, knocking her off her feet. I then quickly scrambled backward. Even though she was out of her mind, I wasn't going to strike her. I refused to hurt her.

But that didn't keep her from trying to hurt me.

She walked toward me with slow determination, her blood boiling, her intention plain, and struck me fully across the face with her hand. I didn't even flinch and caught the blow full on, my head spinning with the impact.

When I was able to see straight again, I turned to face her, noticing Padme had fallen to the floor. She was sobbing and staring at her reddened palm, before lifting her eyes to the blistered print on my face.

"What's wrong with me?" she moaned, tears streaming down her face. "I've turned into such a bitch!"

Thank the Force! I prayed silently before kneeling next to her, taking the offending hand into my own.

"I think someone tampered with you and..." I refrained using Obi-Wan's name again, "...someone else's mind."

"Why?"

The Senator was startled and confused. I knew she would figure it out sooner or later, but I was ready for it to be sooner. I wanted all this to be over with!

"Obviously to change your opinions and your vote." I stated the obvious. At least it was obvious to me. "My guess would be that it has something to do with the Military Creation Act."

Again, her face pinched, but eventually, she was apparently able to will the discomfort away, squeezing my hands tightly as she did so.

"What am I going to do?" she pleaded, tears once more filling her dark eyes.

Anakin had mentioned his Master's plan, and without consulting him, I determined Padme could do the same, at least I hoped it was allowed. Surely, the Jedi wouldn't mind assisting in this particular situation.

"I think I know somebody who can help you, but you're not going to like it," I informed the senator.

A single brow rose to my suggestion, which brought a smile to my face. Somewhere inside there was the old Padme I loved. We just had to figure out a way to get her out.

"You're just going to have to trust me," I insisted.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four **

When I was young, there were two things which meant more to me than anything; becoming a Jedi, and my circle of friends. There were four of us who grew up in the Temple together, had been close since the creche. My Master used to say we were as thick as a band of Correllian smugglers.

It's amazing how time and distance can splinter something you once thought was strong enough to weather any storm.

The last thing I'd heard, Garen had traveled to Centax 2 to continue his training with the Jedi Starfighter Corps. Reeft was currently pursuing independent studies on Althani. I hadn't seen either of them in years.

It was the third in our group, which caused me the most regret, however. Bant Eerin had been my closest friend. She was sensitive and compassionate, and had even saved my life once. I returned the favor soon after. Of the four of us, Bant and I kept contact the longest, but even our friendship was put to the test following Naboo, when my life was turned upside down by the death of my Master and the addition of a padawan.

Before I was aware of my neglect, time had passed me by. I was suprised to discover Bant had been assigned to the Coruscant Temple as a healer, especially since she had been there the past few seasons. By that time, I was full of too much regret and pride to visit her. Now, I didn't have a choice. Pride be damned. I needed her help.

I wasn't sure what to expect when I entered the Healer's Hall. I'd only been in this particular wing of the Temple once, immediately after the death of Master Qui-Gon, and my visit then wasn't by choice. That particular visit had taken place nearly ten years ago, but everything appeared to be the same, even Bant. I recognized her immediately.

"Obi," she called out to me as we met in the center of the room, forcing a smile on my face. Nobody but Bant had ever called me that.

"Bant. It's good to see you again," I spoke with honesty.

"And you. I've heard good things about you and your Padawan," she noted with a wink, causing me to raise a suspicious brow. I had always been able to tell whether Bant was telling the truth, or simply pretending to be.

"This is Anakin Skywalker, my Padawan," I introduced the young man who stood directly behind me.

"I'm happy to finally meet you." Anakin responded, stepping forward and offering his hand to the Healer. "My master indeed has said nothing but good about you, and the stories he's told me about the two of you, especially that time at Indiscretions..."

"Anakin," I quickly interrupted before my Padawan embarrassed me.

"What brings you here, Obi?"

My reputation of avoiding the Healer's Hall seemed to be well known throughout the Temple.

"Apparently, I'm having an issue," I admitted.

"That's putting it mildly," for some reason Anakin felt it necessary to add.

Bant regarded me kindly, and it was if all the years lost between us were gone. Much like my memories.

"Anakin, would you please wait out here? Obi, come with me," she suggested, taking my hand and guiding me toward a room, three doors down on the left, behind a set of frosted double panes. Inside was the humidity level I had expected for a being of her race, but more sophisticated furniture than I recalled in her padawan quarters. And then it struck me, we had both grown up. I didn't know her at all. I was somewhat saddened by that realization.

"Have a seat." Bant motioned to a light green padded lounge chair, settling herself beside it in a recliner customized with humidity controls.

I tried to get comfortable, but wasn't doing a very good job apparently, because Bant's hand was suddenly lighting upon my arm, her large, almond-shaped eyes having an immediate calming effect on my nerves. I forced myself to relax and lay back, staring up at the vaulted, textured ceiling, and began sharing the ragged-edged details of my story.

When I had finished, Bant lay aside her datapad and knelt down upon the floor. I instinctively understood what her posture meant, and joined her there, our knees coming together, her palms reaching out to cover mine.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I need permission to access your thoughts." Bant spoke the ritual words softly, and I closed my eyes to begin the process, immediately reminding myself how much I once trusted her. Otherwise, I would never allow this type of intrusion. During such therapy, one dropped their guard completely, allowing the healer access to every single recess of their mind.

"Permission granted, Healer Eerin," I replied, gathering the Force around me to shield against any intrusion other than hers. I wasn't sure that was necessary, but I wasn't taking any chances.

It's an odd feeling, having someone else traipse through your brain, shuffling things around, studying some areas, while filing away others.

What seemed like hours was actually only minutes, and I was alerted by Bant's kind voice and opened my eyes to gaze upon her wide, gentle smile. However, as I returned to my seat, her mouth curved into a frown and heaviness fell upon her shoulders. The diagnosis was obviously serious.

"Obi, someone with dark power has taken control of your mind. I was only able to access approximately ninety-five percent of it. The rest is behind a wall I cannot seem to penetrate. Perhaps in time you will able to retrieve the information being stored there. However, be aware, the penetration may cost you. There is a chance of temporary or permanent sensory damage, total loss of memory, amnesia of an indeterminate amount of time, psychic shock or coma."

My eyes gradually widened as she listed the possible side effects of the procedure.

"Don't worry, Obi. The Council insists I inform my patients of every possible result. You are strong in the Force. I don't believe you will have any problems. If you do, I'll be right here to help, and you know I will do everything within my power to keep you safe."

There was a much greater depth in her words than there appeared to be at first. It was written in the unspoken promise in her gaze. It was the same promise we had made while younglings: We would always watch each other's backs.

"Proceed," I told her with as much confidence as I could muster.

"Very well." Bant lay me back once more onto the lounge chair and made herself comfortable. I could hear the soft hissing of the humidity moderator, as well as Bant's breath close to my ear, her words soft and comforting. "I will count to five Obi," she explained, "and then you will be able to access all the memories I was able to free. Ready?"

"Ready." I stilled myself and listened to her voice begin the count. With each number, her words became more distant, with the final one as if it were an echo from far away.

The reaction was immediate, and I was overcome with the sudden rush of sights, sounds, smells, conversation, even tastes. A variety of faces passed in and out of my range of sight, the most prominent one being Senator Amidala.

And then she was everywhere. Behind me, above me, beside me, all around me. Her voice, her breath, her soft skin, her intoxicating fragrance. They all bombarded my senses, until I felt as if I were going insane.

But then the cacophony of sight and sound ceased to exist and everything went black. I waited patiently until suddenly, the darkness was pierced by pale moonlight; its glow focusing upon a single individual - a beautiful woman who lay beneath my touch, sighed my name, and arched against me as we made love.

Astounding. I had made love with Senator Amidala on Tosuna.

No. No longer Senator, but Padme. My darling, Padme.

And even more than that: I was in love with her.

And she was in love with me.

Astounding.

I wanted to stay within this moment, continue experiencing the sweetness of her smiles, her kiss, and her touch, but the present demanded my focus, and Bant's coaxing eventually drew me back to reality.

When I regained my senses, I found myself huddled upon the floor, clutching my face in my hands, tears blurring my vision. I hoped Padme's essence still lingered, but to my dismay, her fragrance had vanished.

At least I now possessed the memory of her.

"Obi," Bant regained my attention, pulling me back up to a sitting position upon the chair. "Do you believe the Senator has suffered the same as you?"

I hated to imagine it, but my guess was, more than likely she had.

"I would imagine so," I informed Bant. "The last thing I recall is being with her at the bathing ceremony. Whoever did this to us, took advantage of us in that moment. The only thing I recall following it are vague images, a masculine voice I don't recognize. And a face..."I struggled to remember, but it was like banging my head against a durasteel wall. "The face belonging to the voice is somehow hidden from me, like a dark veil is concealing it," I tried to explain, though finding it extremely difficult.

"My findings as well," Bant agreed, while jotting something down on her datapad. "It's my suspicion the senator has been tampered with as well, and since she is not a Force sensitive, her suffering may be even greater than yours."

"I see," I answered, finding the truth extremely difficult to hear. I should've protected her! I should've been aware of what was happening! Her safety had been my responsibility!

"Obi," Bant interrupted my self-crucifixion with a gentle touch upon my knee, her soft gaze imploring. "Don't beat yourself up. Right now, the Senator needs our help. Afterward, you can continue the personal chastisement."

"Agreed," I chuckled quietly. It may have been years since I'd seen Bant, but she still knew me well. "I'll get Padme here as quickly as I can," I told her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

There was a disturbance in the Temple. Usually, the atmosphere here was calm and peaceful, but at the moment, there was an undercurrent of tension disrupting its usual tranquility.

I had stepped out of the Healer's Hall in order to contact my Padawan, but was immediately confronted with its altered state. Had there been an attack? Had the Sith returned?

"Anakin, where are you?" I hailed my Padawan on my private comm unit.

"Hold on, Master," came the immediate reply, which caught me off guard. Anakin could be slightly rebellious at times, but he never forgot his manners, and he never made me wait. Unless there was an emergency.

"Anakin?" I repeated, opening the communication to receive, able to make out his voice as well as two others speaking. The others were female. I couldn't make out the conversation, but it sounded as if they were arguing. All three of them.

"Yes, Master?" my Padawan finally responded, sounding out of breath, either from exertion or exasperation. Possibly a combination of both, I decided.

"What's going on?"

"Senator Amidala is in the building."

My grip on my communicator tightened, and my pulse rate increased dramatically. Why was I suddenly so nervous? Padme and I had already been together intimately, although she obviously didn't remember it. Perhaps that's what was bothering me. What if she didn't remember? What if I had to carry around this desire for her my entire life, never able to fulfill it again? At the moment, with the memory of her body against me so fresh in my mind, the possibility of her not recovering was unfathomable.

"Is that what the disturbance is?" I asked, after finding my voice.

"Her aid, Dorme brought her here at my suggestion," Anakin explained, "and...well, Master, I'm afraid she's not very pleased about it."

Just then, I heard Padme's voice, or what I thought was her voice, although I didn't recall it ever being so shrill before.

_"Let me go! I don't want to be here! You can't force me to stay! I don't trust them! Don't you understand? Why don't you believe me?" _

"Master, what do you want me to do?"

I felt I may regret this decision later, but to me, Padme's anger was a cry for help, and I was the only one who understood her suffering. I had to go to her.

"Try to keep her calm, but do what you must to keep her here, Anakin. I'm coming."

I rushed through the Temple, only increasing the current tension already building because of Padme's outburst. The initiates I passed, as well as a few Masters, had probably never seen a Jedi run through the Temple before. It was unheard of, but I was in a hurry. There were lives at stake, and one of them was mine.

Anakin was doing his best to maintain control of the volatile situation when I arrived in the foyer, descending the grand stairway three steps at a time. I observed him using the negotiation techniques he had learned during his training, and my chest swelled a little with pride. He was handling things well. Padme didn't seem all that upset any more.

That is, until she twisted around and saw me approaching.

"You! You stay away from me!" Her voice was strained as if she was hoarse, and instead of retreating as I probably should have, I couldn't help but rush to her and hold her, thinking that perhaps my touch would spark her memory. Instead, she fought it, shoving violently against me and then turning her anger upon her assistant.

"You did this to me! You set me up! You knew how I feel about the Jedi - about him, and you bring me here? What kind of bodyguard are you? Don't you understand the Jedi are trying to destroy me?"

"No, Mi'Lady, that isn't true!" Dorme argued. "They want to help you! Do you remember what you said to me in the apartment? You said you trusted me!"

"Apparently, I can't trust anyone any more." Her voice had lowered until it was unrecognizable, her eyes smoldering as she glared at her handmaiden.

I quickly turned my attention to my Padawan, using my facial expressions to communicate with him. We couldn't let her leave the Temple, but I wasn't sure how to get her to Bant without injuring her in the process.

"Either allow me to leave or I'm calling my private security, and I definitely will be speaking to the Chancellor about this outrageous disregard for my personal rights and my position."

I could tell my Padawan had come to a decision - that he was about to take Padme into custody. I was about to join him when a flash of green passed by us both with unbelievable speed, and a miniature, although rather formidable Jedi brought Padme to her knees with a simple touch of his claw to her shoulder. Following his maneuver, she immediately collapsed upon the floor, Dorme immediately rushing to her side.

"What did you do?" the bodyguard demanded, and rightly so. Padme wasn't moving a muscle.

"She's all right, just sleeping." Anakin attempted to explain. "It's a neuromuscular technique used to calm down an overly-panicked individual."

And something I should've thought of, I admitted silently to myself gazing down at the Jedi Master who had acted when I had not.

"Take the Senator to the Healer, you should."

"Yes, Master Yoda," I accepted his suggestion with the utmost respect, bowing low, and then bending even further to lift Padme from the floor.

"When treated she has been, report to the Council you and your Padawan will."

"Of course," I assured him before carrying my burden up the flight of stairs, Anakin and her handmaiden close behind me.

Bant had followed me to the top of the stairs and had viewed the entire episode, adding even more guilt to my demeanor.

"You saw that?" I asked her as we walked back to the Healer's area together.

"I saw a man extremely concerned with the well-being of the woman he loves. Nothing more."

"I should've..." I tried to admit, but the words wouldn't come out.

"You didn't wish to harm her." We stopped at the entrance to the Hall, where Bant turned to me, her large eyes misting with unshed tears. "Obi, once we help her recover, she will be all right. Everything will be all right."

I wanted to believe her, but I didn't think it was going to be that easy.

"It won't be easy," Bant replied as if she'd read my thoughts, and we strolled through the tall, double doors, heading toward her office, "but I trust she is strong. I'm sure she'll come through. Place her there."

I followed her directions and gently lay Padme onto the lounge I had been reclining on just an hour ago. I gazed at her beauty, removing the errant curls of hair from her face, and adjusted her gown, which had shifted along the way. When I looked back up at Bant, she was smiling down at me, but then looked at the three of us with a much more serious countenance.

"What I need to do, I need to do alone," she informed us with authority. "Your presence, Obi, obviously upsets her. I suspect whoever tampered with her mind is using you as annoyance, to trigger a negative response she cannot control. Please leave the room, all of you. I will contact you once I've completed my examination."

It was difficult to leave her, but Padme couldn't be in better hands. I said the same thing to her handmaiden as I escorted her and my Padawan from the room.

Now, all we could do was wait.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The waiting area located just outside the Healer's Hall was equipped to comfortably sit at least a dozen beings, but for some odd reason, the senator's handmaiden chose to slump against the wall, and allow her body to slide down to the floor. I joined her there without a second thought. She was obviously troubled, her knees bent, her head falling forward into her hands. I hesitated but finally found enough courage to place a supportive arm about her shoulders, pleased she did not shrug off my embrace, and actually seemed to relax into it.

I knew handmaidens underwent extensive training in combat and weaponry, not unlike Jedi training, minus the Force. Therefore, the young woman beside me was strong and confident. However much like I had just a few hours ago, I understood how Dorme felt at the moment: Completely helpless. I had managed to assist my Master in realizing the problem, but his recovery was entirely up to him, and there was nothing I could do to help.

"Everything's going to be okay," I consoled her, noting my Master had begun his ritualistic pacing. I would suggest he have a seat, but I knew he wouldn't, so I saved my breath.

"You really think so?" Dorme lifted her head to look at me, swiping away tears which had begun rolling down her face; tears I had the sudden urge to wipe away myself, but decided not to at the last second.

"Bant Eerin is a highly regarded Healer, and one of Master Obi-Wan's closest friends," I assured her, adding a smile with my words. I released a sigh when her head landed lightly upon my shoulder. I had the sudden and somewhat irrational need to protect her, or at least make her feel better.

"One good thing about this is with a Mon Calamarian as a Healer, you can count on the senator's skin being pleasantly supple and hydrated by the time therapy is complete."

I waited with some trepidation to see if my lame attempt at humor had been successful or not, and relaxed when I felt a shudder of laughter shake Dorme's frame, and was able to make out a small smile lift the corners of her mouth.

* * *

Six hours! It had been six hours since I had walked out of the healing room, and I hadn't heard one word from Bant. It would be morning soon!

What was happening?

My own session had lasted less than half an hour, and I began to worry there had been a problem. However, I tried not to let my mind get carried away with assumptions, as it had the tendency to do lately, but rely upon the Force to guide my thoughts.

The Force was relatively silent regarding the matter, and so I waited, watching my Padawan with keen interest as he comfortably dozed the night away with the Senator's aid resting against him.

I, on the other hand, kept up my vigilant pacing, a habit which had driven my own Master crazy.

"_You should use times of distress to meditate, Padawan_," he would often tell me. "_Allow the Force to ease you stress and clear your mind_."

The idea sounded practical and made perfect sense, but my heightened concern would not allow me to sit still for that long. I had actually improved in that area as I had aged, but in regard to this matter – waiting to discover whether Padme had regained her memory, was too stressful to sit and ponder the workings of the Force. I had to move and keep moving or else the darkness inside would catch up to me and steal away everything I had worked so hard to gain.

"Obi?"

I hadn't heard her voice at first, and wondered how many times she had repeated my name. I wondered if Bant was perhaps not wanting to wake up Anakin and Dorme, but then I saw her expression and realized how exhausted she must be.

"How's Padme?" I asked her immediately upon my approach.

"There's been a…complication," she explained. "Obi, I need your help."

I followed Bant into the room to find Padme in the exact same position I had left her in hours before. She looked rested, calm, and at peace, and I wondered what could possibly be wrong.

"It appears," Bant began, placing a hand lightly upon Padme's forehead, "Senator Amidala has entered a realm of absolute bliss. One she does not wish to leave."

"Have her memories returned?" I asked the foremost question in my mind.

"Yes, but that's the problem," Bant told me as she sunk into the nearby chair. "She is lost in that memory and has chosen not to leave it. Obi, I can no longer communicate with her. She's simply shut me out of her mind."

I couldn't wrap my head around the implications of that concept. I was bewildered and confused at the same time, trying to understand exactly what my friend was telling me.

"So, she's essentially put herself into a coma?" It was the best I could come up and thankfully, the sign of approval on Bant's face told me I had come to the right conclusion.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," she confirmed as we continued staring at the silent patient.

Was I supposed to come up with an idea? I wondered as the silence dragged on. What was she waiting for?

But then the Force responded to my stress and told me to be patient. Funny, how the Force sometimes had the same voice as my Master.

"I have an idea," Bant finally spoke up, leaning forward just as I sat down next to Padme on the lounge chair. "But I'm not sure if it's going to work."

"Tell me," I insisted. I would try anything to get her back.

"You could try to contact her."

It was my turn to look at someone as if they had gone to the Dark Side. "Me?" I stammered in disbelief. "I'm no Healer. I don't have any idea how to enter someone else's psyche, or what to do once I get there."

"I'll teach you."

I recognized the determination in her voice, even after all this time, and realized the decision was made.

"We must begin soon, before the doorway completely shuts and the senator is lost to us."

"Very well," I agreed, allowing Bant to place my hand upon Padme's forehead, palm down. I then closed my eyes as she told me and focused on the sound of her voice.

"Find her life aura in the Force. There are three present in the immediate area. Yours is blue, mine is green, and the senator's is purple."

"I see it," I told her aloud, once I'd discerned hers from the three. It was right there, glowing in front of me like a beacon, taking the shape of her physical form.

"Now, try to access it. Open yourself to her spirit, and allow her to draw you in."

I attempted to do as Bant told me, but my progress was muddled and the pathway became unclear. The purple hue was dimming before my eyes no matter how hard I concentrated on it.

"Come back," Bant's disappointed words implored. I did as she told me, but was full of despair when I emerged.

"What does that mean? Can we not save her?"

"Wait," Bant asked of me, and it was one of the most difficult things I'd ever had to do in my life.

"I want you to try again," she said within a few minutes, "but this time, I want you to connect with her emotionally first. Let's see if she will respond to that instead."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" I asked, as Bant's face turned pensive, a deep line embedded between her large eyes.

"Kiss her."

I had to repeat the command, to make sure I'd heard her correctly.

"Kiss her?"

"Yes," Bant confirmed. "She has locked herself into a memory of you and she, uhm, becoming quite entangled."

I grinned as her normal salmon color turned a slightly more pink shade.

"If you participate in part of that memory, she may not be about to separate the two and drop her guard unaware."

"I see," I said, although I didn't. The path of a healer had not been mine to take, and I was thankful for that. I didn't have the patience for it.

I focused once again on Padma's aura as I closed my eyes, although this time, I lowered my mouth to her sweet, soft lips, caressing them ever so slowly as the purple strand before me grew more and more intense, and then suddenly, I was with her.

Bant had warned me Padme's situation was different than my own. When I had regained my memories, they had passed in and out of my vision as vague recollections. Even Padme's form was somewhat transparent, her touch fleeting as if it were supernatural. There was no mistaking my subconscious from reality.

This…this was vastly different. It was as if I were actually back on Tosuna, in her room, with the sound of ocean waves hitting the beach outside, accompanied by Padme's moans of pleasure as she squirmed beneath me, urging my body to keep moving.

I was somewhat distracted by the surreal experience, but quickly overcome by the heat of her, the softness of her skin, her smiles, as well as her flavor as she pulled me back down to taste her lips once more.

"I love you," I heard her speak between sighs. "Let's stay here forever."

I punctuated her suggestion with a thrust of my hips, and remembered I too shared the same desire. We'd had this discussion during our holiday; talking about how we wanted to stay in bed all day, day after day, and forget about our troubles back on Coruscant.

It was a tempting notion, which I was struggling with once again, as I fought back my pending release, instead focusing upon the fingernails which scraped down my bare back.

"_What harm would there be if you stayed here in her arms forever? Safe, secure, and loved. Experiencing passion, in the peace and tranquility of Tosuna. You were happy with her there. You could be once again." _

The words were spoken within my mind, in a voice which resembled my Master's, but it couldn't have been. Qui-Gon would have never chosen passion over duty. That much I knew about him. He may have been a rebel, but he was never irresponsible.

The voice, therefore, could only be coming from one source. I should know. I'd been carrying it around with me for weeks. Ever since my mind had been raped by the Dark.

We were in danger once again, unless I did something about it.

"Padme," I coaxed the vision beneath me to open her eyes. "Padme, this isn't real. This is just a memory. We need to leave. Come with me."

Her hands immediately grasped my buttocks and squeezed, her mouth clamping onto the skin between my neck and shoulder. "No. I want to stay. I want to stay with you here forever. You promised!"

"I know what I promised," I answered her, struggling to bring my body under control and withdraw from her embrace, but her grip was strong, and her gaze compelling. "And I'm going to keep that promise," I declared, literally pushing her up and away from me, holding her at arm's length.

"I'm leaving," I announced boldly, hoping my intuition was serving me well. "If you love me like you say, and you want to be with me, then follow me. I love you, Padme. I won't leave you again."

I held my hand out as a gesture, hoping with all my heart she would accept the offer. She gazed at the pale digits for what seemed like an eternity but finally placed her hand in mine, although I noticed it was shaking.

"Hold onto me," I told her, pulling her against me as we rose from the bed and drifted through the dark window. "I won't let you go."

When I became aware of my surroundings, I still held onto Padme's hand, and opened my eyes to behold a most beautiful but intimidating sight. Padme was awake, but staring at me with a look bordering somewhere between confusion and madness.

"Padme?" I prompted a reply, only to receive an extension of her glare.

Soon, however, her stony façade cracked, and then crumbled at which point she flung herself into my arms. I held her as she sobbed, her body wracking with the sudden release.

"Thank the Force," I murmured into her hair while holding her tight. "It's okay. I'm here. I've got you," my words rambled forth, reassuring her I wasn't going anywhere.

"Obi-Wan?" she sniffled, pulling away slightly, though not completely from my arms, but just enough to look up into my face. "What happened to us?"

"I'm not sure," I replied, withholding the rest of the sentence I wanted to say – the promise I wanted to make to her which spoke of finding out exactly who was responsible and making them pay. But it was too early to speak of revenge, and the fact Jedi aren't allowed to seek it in the first place.

However, I was going to seek out justice, and I was going to do it soon.

"Tell me something," I asked, taking the opportunity to caress the softness of her cheek with the back of my hand. "Do you remember Tosuna? Everything that happened there?"

Her mind wandered, her countenance sobering. "I remember the resort, the beach, Dane, the massages, but everything gets fuzzy after the bathing ritual."

"Same here," I assured her, again drawn to her lips, which I lightly nibbled upon.

"Something else I remember," she recalled, her mouth curving into a wicked grin. "I remember you."

"And I you," I agreed, matching her smile, which was immediately swallowed up in a kiss; one which expressed our shared elation, although it quickly escalated to a declaration of emotions, and most likely would've advanced to something far more passionate if it weren't for the presence of Bant, who was attempting to make herself known by a loud clearing of her throat.

"Bant Eerin," Padme said once we had resurfaced, and she turned to notice the healer, whose face was nearly as flushed as ours. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

Bant grasped the hand which Padme thrust out, though keeping the other firmly around my middle I noticed. I wasn't sure how long this overpowering desire to hold one another was going to last, but I was enjoying every second of it.

"I was only doing my job," Bant humbly replied. "If you want to thank someone, it should be those two," her head motioned toward the double doors. "I'm sure they're worried about you both."

"Dorme," Padme uttered, turning a solemn face back toward me. "I've treated her something awful. I remember that as well. I owe her an apology as well as my gratitude."

"Let's go then," I suggested. "Both she and Anakin are in the waiting area."

I just hoped they were awake by now.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

I arrived in the Council Tower with Anakin and Dorme in tow, Padme gripping tightly onto my arm just as the sun rose on another day in Galactic City. There was no doubt in my mind that at least Master Yoda and Master Windu would be present inside. I think they actually dwelled there, and could be located within any moment of any day. Or so I'd always believed. I could see them in my mind's eye now, cross-legged on their low, comfortably padded chairs, meditating or speaking to one another in serene tones, waiting to pass judgment on me.

And that's exactly what I was expecting. Master Yoda could not have been pleased with the Senator's outburst in the Temple yesterday, nor my sudden lack of motivation to do anything to stop it.

How could I explain my feelings for Padme to them? To those who had chosen to take the Vow of Serenity so long ago. They weren't going to understand our newfound devotion to one another, our commitment to be together whenever possible, and the reasons why I had stood there like an idiot while Padme made a fool of herself. I wasn't sure I understood it myself. When darkness was involved, matters became a bit hazy.

And that presented another problem. I had been touched by the Dark, and there wasn't a Jedi more close-minded about that unfortunate circumstance, than Master Yoda. Over the years, I had heard him speak of a Jedi's inability to cope with such exposure, how the individual would never be the same, and was basically useless to the cause.

This meeting was not going to go well. I had a bad feeling about it.

I turned my attention to Padme and forced a smile on my face when we made it to the Council Chamber doorway, but I wasn't able to fool her obviously. Her own features carried the heavy burden along with me, and I realized I wasn't alone in this. I had her, my Padawan, and if my hearing wasn't deceiving me, I had Bant, who apparently had made it to the Tower before us, and was currently speaking inside.

Without a word, Padme provided all the comfort she could with a quick embrace, and then expressed her support with a heartfelt gaze as she placed my face between her hands. Her smile was tentative and revealed her concern, but I attempted to banish that with my kiss before turning to face the Council.

Just inside the doorway was an antechamber where one waited to receive their punishment or their prize. I waited there with my Padawan as I listened to Bant boldly defend my actions.

"_What I'm telling you is the darkness is not in control, and it can be vanquished, but only after a direct confrontation. Once Obi-Wan has had the opportunity to discover who this threat is, he will then be able to eliminate the barrier placed within his mind and proceed down the path of Light."_

It was Master Mundi's voice I heard next, which was most unfortunate. He was not one of my biggest supporters and had fought against the assignment of Anakin becoming my Padawan with much fervor.

"_We believe the Darkness has already affected Master Kenobi's judgment. His inability to diffuse a volatile situation within our very walls is evidence of that." _

"_That's where you're mistaken," _I heard Bant argue, and I was both astonished and grateful she was taking such a stand for me. _"His hesitance was only due to his concern for the Senator's well-being. He did not wish to harm her in any way." _

"_How are we to be certain he will not allow his passion for this woman to not interfere with his duty as a Jedi? This is a rather gray area, Healer Eerin, and something we don't deal with very often. Enlighten us, is you please." _

Master Windu was always sneaky with his demands. They appeared at first to be kind suggestions, or requests for advice, when in fact there was always a trace of subtle sarcasm lingering in their midst.

It was I who chose to answer Windu's question, however, and I boldly strolled into the room, with Anakin at my heels.

"Because I can differentiate between passion and performance. I have never lapsed in my duty, and I'm not about to, simply because I've fallen in love. And if it's this darkness which shadows my mind you are concerned about, let me ease your worries in that as well. Its presence is actually spurring me into action, as I am absolutely determined to discover who had the ability and the nerve to interfere with my thought processes and control my mind. I will find whoever is responsible, and I will bring them to justice. I can promise you that."

As always when confronted, the council, which was quite full for so early in the morning I thought, sat in silent regard before all eyes turned to its figurehead, Master Yoda, whom I'd always had the utmost respect for. It was Yoda would make the decision and give the final word.

"To Tosuna, you will return," his gravily voice informed me. "Search out and discover this Dark Force user, and bring him before us you shall. Question him, we will, but careful, you must be. If powerful enough to access your mind once, again he may do."

"I believe I know when it occurred, and how to avoid that situation in the future," I informed the ancient Master.

"May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi," Master Windu told me, before I bowed with respect to the entire group and made my exit, only to come face to face with yet another, albeit much bigger concern.

"I heard what they said," Padme told me, immediately grasping my hands. The comfort her touch provided was both unexpected and welcome. I was beginning to wonder if my desire for her was transforming into need, and was surprisingly delighted by that thought.

"You're returning to Tosuna?"

"Yes," I answered her, hoping she would understand I had no choice, no matter what the council's decision was.

Her troubled eyes darted back and forth, and I realized she was struggling to figure out what to say. "But…"she finally managed, although in a pained voice, "you promised. You promised you would never leave me."

"And I won't." I tenderly escorted her away from the prying eyes of Jedi who had entered the Tower foyer, as well as the receptionist and my Padawan, drawing her into an alcove just beyond the nearby lift.

"Padme," I beseeched her, cradling her beautiful face within my hands, "my darling Padme, you do realize I can't let whoever caused you so much pain, get away with it, don't you? If I don't go, we can never live in peace, and I will continue to have this shadow upon my soul. I have to find this being and bring them to justice. Please, support me in this."

Or else, no matter how the thought of losing her would rip me apart, I would be forced to separate myself from her. I had taken an oath. I was a Jedi first and foremost. Surely, she wouldn't try and take that away from me.

A single tear escaped and slid down her cheek, while my heart began to sink.

"I understand who you are," she said, "and what you need to do. I always have, and I would never deny you of that."

*Thank the stars,* I muttered under my breath, drawing her close.

"I guess I'm just afraid," she continued, her words muffled by my uniform, until she pulled back slightly to gaze up into my face. "What if you forget about us? What if I lose you again? I don't think I can handle that."

"Neither can I," I agreed, once again pulling her into an embrace and placing my lips at the crown of her head, repeating the words into her scalp.

Somewhere, there was music playing, although I suspected it was a tune only we could hear, and our bodies instinctively began to sway to its gentle rhythm.

"I'll be careful," I ghosted the promise into her hair, knowing this time I had no choice. There was too much at stake.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight **

Following the council meeting, I escorted the senator home, along with her personal assistant. It was a quiet ride to her apartment inside the vehicle, although the morning traffic lanes outside were becoming rather congested. I had planned on taking them home safely and then returning to the Temple to pack, but once I had pulled up to the balcony landing on the second floor, I completely changed my mind. I couldn't leave her like this; agonizing over our future when we'd just re-discovered our past.

I stepped out of the shuttle, assisting Dorme and Padme out of the speeder, onto the surface of her home, but instead of joining my Padawan on his return to the Temple, I turned to him and smiled.

"Take the speeder back and prepare my duffel. I'll return this evening and fly out at dusk."

Anakin looked at me funny from inside the vehicle. "You mean, _we'll_ fly out."

"No, Anakin," I confirmed, hoping I wasn't going to have to remind him who the Master was. "I need you to stay and guard the Senator. Someone very dangerous is interfering with her life, and when they discover their plan to change her upcoming vote has failed, they may come after her again. While I'm on Tosuna, I need you to protect her here."

"But I should be with you!" the youth insisted. "Who's going to watch your back and make sure you aren't decieved again?"

"Anakin." I said his name low and firm, my hands firmly grasped behind my back as I carefully regarded him. The little scene he had put on in our apartment earlier had better been a one-time occurrence, I'd already decided.

"Yes, Master. I'll watch over her and keep her safe. I know how much she means to you," the young man finally, though hesitantly agreed, as he scooted over behind the controls.

Was it that obvious? I wondered sometimes if I wasn't glowing like a lightsaber whenever Padme was near. "You know you're the only one I trust to do this, don't you?"

My admission brought a smile to my Padawan's face. "I'll keep her safe, Master. Promise."

"I'll see you tonight."

I watched Anakin fly the speeder back in the direction of the Temple and then turned to locate Padme, although I didn't have to go far. She'd been standing just beyond the balcony opening, listening to the entire conversation.

"You're not taking Anakin with you? Obi-Wan, I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

I grinned and placed my arm about her as we entered her home, hoping I hadn't overstepped my bounds. "And what about my spending the day here before I leave?" I asked her playfully, "is that a bad idea as well?"

She bumped against me as we walked across the smooth floors of her living space, apparently enjoying the lightness of my mood. "I'm not sure. I'll have to take that under advisement and let you know when I've come to a decision."

I squeezed her gently as we passed by a fountain and sat, facing each other on the plush sofa located in the center of the room.

"Mi'Lady, I'm going to go lie down for a while. I'm exhausted." Dorme mentioned upon passing. "If there's anything you need..."

"That's fine," Padme hurriedly replied before the young woman could continue and possibly embarrass her, thus proving she might be a suitable match for my Padawan after all! "I'll see you later. Have a pleasant rest, Dorme."

Once the handmaiden had left the room, I turned my attention back to Padme, reaching out to take her hands in mine, rubbing the soft skin of her wrists with my thumbs. "Seriously, would you mind if I spend the day here with you? I would prefer going into battle with my loins fully girded."

A tiny laugh escaped apparently due to my choice of words, and then she leaned forward to draw closer to me. I matched her posture, our foreheads coming together lightly. "Of course I don't mind," she answered my question, although not quite cooperating with my change of subject. "But there's still this matter of you going alone. I would much rather..."

"Ssssh," I hushed her with a finger placed upon her lips. "Let's save that argument for later." There were a few other things I wished to do with our time together than debate my decision.

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against her ear, sucking the lobe into my mouth, while my hands began the tedious task of undoing the clasps on the back of her gown - all 47 of them. I sure was missing those Tosuna resort outfits right about now.

"Don't think making love with you is going to make me forget this conversation," I heard Padme say as I continued my explorations, my lips moving from her ear down along the column of her throat.

"I don't think that," I murmured as I finally managed to loosen the bodice of the tight-fitting garment, nuzzling the sweet swell of her breast before moving up to capture her lips. "But I can't seem to control myself when I'm around you." I said between kisses, still struggling with the fastenings.

"Who's asking you to?" Padme sighed, shoving my hands away to speed up the process. "Here, let me."

The expensive gown was left in a puddle on the floor when I lifted Padme from her seat and carried her in the direction she pointed to; up some steps, down a hallway, and into a dimly lit room painted purple, very similar to the color of her life force I'd encountered.

I was going to lay her on the bed, but she squirmed in my grasp and I lowered her to the floor instead, where she commenced to unwrap me herself. First, off came my cloak, followed by lightsaber and utility belt, which she lay on the table next to her bed. Next, came the tabbards, obi, and overtunic, which brought forward a huff of exasperation as she blew a lock of hair off her forehead and murmured some complaint about Jedi having too many layers. Finally, she pulled the undertunic over my head, at which point, I lost my patience and lifted her up and onto the bed. Two high clips undone in a timely manner removed my boots, and a lift of my hips, aided the removal of my leggings - smallclothes included, until I lay beside her completely undressed and began pulling the ties to her chemise, finally exposing her body to my sight and touch.

I had lay with a few women in my lifetime, but never had I been so overwhelmed by the depth of feelings I held for Padme, as well as the sense of possessiveness. The few one-night stands I had participated in consisted of quickly undressing, rapidly going through the motions of a somewhat abridged version of foreplay, with the solitary goal of achieving fulfillment.

But this was no one-night stand. This was a commitment I was willing to make for life, and the awareness of that caused our lovemaking to slow down significantly, as we studied one another, discovering erotic zones and ticklish spots, while she seemed to become somewhat fascinated with my beard.

"I've never kissed a man with a beard before you," she explained the allure, as her fingers trailed through my whiskers.

"I'll shave it off if you'd like," I volunteered, finding my own obsession with her collarbone.

"No you won't," she joked. "And besides, I'm getting used to it. I like it."

To confirm her declaration, I eased up and rubbed my bearded cheek against her face before beginning a study of the interior recesses of her mouth, enticing her tongue to play an erotic game with my own. The longer we kissed, the more our passion inflamed, until a firestorm had erupted between my thighs, and all self control turned to ash.

Afterward, we both lay on our backs, gasping for air and perspiring profusely. I hadn't had that intense of a work-out in months!

"I'm famished," Padme said after she'd caught her breath.

"Eggs?"

"With Tandorian fries and shredded nerf?"

I chuckled and twisted sideways to apply my fingers to Padme's ribs until I had her squealing and begging me to stop. "You're not allowed to hang out with my Padawan any more," I teased, holding her hostage beneath me.

"All right, all right!" she struggled, catching her breath and staring intently into my eyes.

It was amazing how even the most innocent touch was so easily and quickly transformed into a romantic gesture, but my stomach was rebelling as well, and interrupted any further thought.

"Kitchen," she announced with a grin.

"Right behind you."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Following a light meal, another round of lovemaking and a shower, which we shared together, Obi-Wan relaxed upon the bed and fell soundly asleep.

I was exhausted as well, but rest eluded my grasp. There was a dark cloud looming on the horizon, I could not ignore. It had shadowed our day together, reminding me our time was short and danger was inescapable.

Throughout the day, we had clung to one another in desperation but hadn't spoken of the inevitable – our conversation staying light and humorous. Obi-Wan possessed the charming quality of making laugh, even when I didn't want to, and I admired him for that; as well as his many other attributes.

I recalled a few of them as I observed him in slumber.

He was the most impressive Jedi I had ever known, being a highly skilled swordsman, and powerful in the Force. I had seen him use these talents during his visit to Naboo, where he had singlehandedly disposed of a regiment of battle droids, as well as taking down the Sith Lord sent to destroy me.

It was that victory I was focusing upon now. Obi-Wan had faced a warrior of the Dark before, and he had successfully defeated him. I was certain he would do so again, especially since the distractions around him would be somewhat limited this time; namely me.

Stop!, I demanded my mind. There was no point in going down the path of depression and destruction reliving the past exposed me to.

We had both been innocent of any wrongdoing, enjoying our time on holiday together before someone had decided to spoil that joy. It was Obi-Wan's job to find out who, and it was mine to ensure the Republic didn't fall into a certain path of destruction as well, by creating an army - an aggressive measure which would only provoke a separatist's rebellion.

As soon as Obi-Wan departed, I would have to contact Mon Mothma and express my deep regret for canceling our meeting. Gathering all those loyal to the Republic was vital at this crucial time.

Obi-Wan stirred in his sleep as I lay beside him, moaning something indiscernible, and I lay my hand on his chest, immediately stilling him as well as bringing a slight smile to his face.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the shadows across the floor in my bedroom had lengthened, and I realized the time of his exit was drawing near.

"Obi-Wan," I said quietly in an attempt to wake him, deciding to do so with a kiss instead; something he responded to almost immediately, drawing me against his bare chest, the silk of my nightgown catching on his 'saber-roughened hands.

"The sun's setting," I told him while toying with the trail of hair growth along the ridges of his abdomen, a gesture which elicited a tremor of his limbs and a raising of pimpled flesh along his arm.

However, the time for leisurely lovemaking had escaped us, and we both reluctantly rose from the bed.

"I'll be back in a minute," I informed him. "Your pants and socks are on the chair in the corner."

I returned a moment later, the sight of him searching about for his other clothing bringing a smile to my face, which was rather short-lived I hated to admit. No matter how much I wanted to show him my support, the thought of him leaving me with the possibility, no matter how slight, of never returning, was nearly too much to bear.

"Have you seen the rest of my things?" he asked without turning to look at me.

"Here," I drew his attention to my presence, laying his belongings on the bed. "While you were sleeping, Dorme and I took the opportunity to air out and clean your uniform."

"You didn't have to do that," he told me, approaching the bed.

I stepped in front of him before he had the opportunity to finish dressing. "It was my pleasure, as this also will be," I informed him, hoping he would understand without further explanation.

His slight nod told me he did, and I proceeded to fulfill a fantasy I had been indulging in all afternoon.

It was a thrilling experience to undress Obi-Wan, patiently unpeeling all the layers of his Jedi attire, but there was something equally delightful when it came to dressing him. It gave me the opportunity to show him my respect, as well as adoration.

I began with his undertunic, wondering for a moment why the Jedi chose to place such a rough texture of cloth next to their skin. I imagined the reason was to eliminate any distraction of comfort, thus keeping their mind attuned to the Force and their duty: Quite the opposite of what had occurred on Tosuna.

Damnit! Once again, the feelings of guilt and regret crept into my consciousness before I could guard my thoughts.

And as if Obi-Wan could read my mind, I felt a gentle caress of understanding along my arm, and I continued my task, pulling the outer-tunic over his head before reaching for the tabards, which I methodically draped about his neck, allowing my touch to linger on his face and to make eye contact with him before proceeding. There was a deep appreciation in his gaze, but just along the edges was also a sadness I too felt.

I then picked up the obi, which I securely wrapped about his trim waist and tied in the back before applying the stiff leather utility belt, ensuring the wrap would stay in place.

I handed him his lightsaber, which he hooked to his belt, and then placed the heavy cloak about his shoulders, manipulating the creases and drapes with my fingers before returning to face him, my countenance no longer able to deny the despair I felt in our upcoming separation.

"Uhm…something's missing?" he teased, and I looked down to see him wriggling his woolen sock-covered toes.

"Dorme?"

Following my call, my assistant brought in the tall brown boots she had been polishing for at least half an hour.

I thanked her, then dismissed her, placing the footwear on the floor, and assisting Obi-Wan to step into them one foot at a time. The leather was shiny and supple, the brass buckles on the top polished and bright.

When I had finished, I rose from my knees and was immediately drawn into a loving embrace, at which point I struggled to hold back a tide of tears threatening to spill forth.

We had shared all of our emotions and thoughts throughout the day, and frankly, my mind was spent. During these last few moments together, all I wanted to do was hold him, and I was pleased to note, he apparently felt the same.

However, the red and golden shadows upon the floor were darkening, and we both realized the time had come.

We walked tightly knit together back to the balcony where a public transport Dorme had hailed awaited, and I grasped onto the last bit of willpower I possessed, with the understanding I wasn't alone.

And I wasn't thinking of Dorme or Anakin.

I was thinking of the thousands of years and millions of beings who had played out this very scenario, on innumerable worlds across the galaxy; All those who had somehow found the courage to say goodbye to a soldier, who was also a loved one; the moment filled with the anxiety and fear of an undetermined future.

But then my mind recalled the words of a philosopher; one who claimed uncertainty is a quality to be cherished. Without it, we would not dare undertake anything.

There was much to endeavor. Our destiny was unclear, but I was trusting the Fates to make sure our paths would cross once again soon, and we would spend our futures together.

A single kiss was shared in a wordless farewell. I watched with silent trepidation as Obi-Wan entered the transport, and then he was gone.

/End of Book I

**Coming soon – Book II**

"**Rationality and Redemption"**


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: **Book II: Rationality and Redemption

**Author: **Ticklesivory

**Summary: **Following the events of "Risk and Relaxation," Obi-Wan returns to Tosuna to try and locate the being responsible for erasing he and Padme's memories, leaving Padme alone back on Coruscant to deal with the dangers of the upcoming Military Creation Act. However, unexpected complications arise and the mission becomes more dangerous than either one of them bargained for. Padme must test the limits of so-called rational behavior and will be forced to make some decisions, which may redeem she and Obi-Wan or destroy them both.

**Warnings: **Graphic violence, adult situations, adult language, sexual situations

**Rating: **Strong T

**Personal Notes: **Chocolate-covered Obi-Wans all around to those who joined me on the adventure to Tosuna in Book I. We are headed back there in Book II, although things are not quite as beachy-keen as before. Lots of danger, romance, and heroism along the way. This story will feature Brave!Padme, which is a pleasure to write after watching Co-Dependent!Padme in ROTS. Also a few OCs.

I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. If you do, please take just a minute to leave me a review. You don't have to be eloquent or verbose; just give me a thumbs up (or down). I can't tell you how often reviews motivate me to keep going when frustration or writer's block begs me to give it all up and find another hobby! If you enjoyed it, please review it!

**Disclaimer: **The main characters in this story are the original creations of George Lucas. The other characters, locations, and situations were invented in my little pea-brain. I make no money by doing this, but I'm definitely having a good time!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

I wasn't sure what being in love with a Jedi was going to involve, since I never had considered it before. I had imagined it would be similar to being in love with a practitioner who was always on emergency call-back. You fall assleep with them by your side and sometime during the night, they are called away, and you wake up in a cold, lonely bed, with hopefully a handwritten note left on the table explaining their sudden absence.

This was much worse. Although I knew when and where Obi-Wan had gone, I had no idea how long he would be there or if I should expect any contact from him whatsoever. And although I had many responsibilities in my own hands, I can't tell you how many times I would rush home from the Senate to check my comm station for an incoming message.

So far, there had been none.

During this time, Anakin, Obi-Wan's own Padawan assigned as my personal bodyguard, had been most helpful, and shared some insight with me - information I would not have known otherwise. He would often explain to me the stealth sometimes required during dangerous missions, and how often he and his Master were not able to make intergalactic communications. Not because they didn't have time, but because the technology simply wasn't available or the cost was too great. He told me I shouldn't worry, and told me how smart and strong Obi-Wan was.

I knew these things, but it was good to be reminded of them - especially by day thirteen when I still hadn't heard one word, and was getting ready to go cast my vote to defer the creation of an army for the Republic.

I had gathered all the support I could during Obi-Wan's absence, and was confident the motion would fail, however pleasantly surprised that no further attempt had been made on my life.

Things had become strangely quiet on Coruscant since Obi-Wan had gone, which actually made me more nervous. It was like watching the distant violence of an approaching storm; sensing every living thing realizes something bad is about to happen, and the entire world is holding its breath in anticipation.

When I walked into my own private world this particular evening, I finally allowed my breath to escape with a heavy sigh.

There was a chime coming from my comm station, indicating I had an incoming transmission. I rushed over to it, amazed at how badly my hand was shaking when I selected the option to accept.

With Dorme and Anakin huddled behind me, we watched with tremendous relief as Obi-Wan's upper body flickered into fuzzy but beautiful pixelations of holographic glory.

I realized my smile was bordering on excess, a glaring and obvious contrast to Obi-Wan's more serious countenance; one which was partially hidden behind the drawn hood of his cloak. His mannerisms concerned me as well, as he greeted us all one by one, in a most professional manner, before taking the time to interrogate his Padawan specifically.

"Anakin, has there been any breach in security? Any problems whatsoever?"

"No, Master," the young man replied, leaning forward to ensure his face was within range of the transmitter. "The vote is now complete, and there hasn't been any sign of danger."

"Good. I would like you to stay with the senator at least until the final count has been made and the decision has been announced. There may be repercussions if the measure does not pass."

"Yes, Master," Anakin responded.

"That is all, Padawan."

Obi-Wan waited in silence, apparently expecting his student to leave the area, which he did, dragging my assistant along with him.

I was somewhat rattled by Obi-Wan's behavior toward Anakin, not to mention toward me. I wanted to declare how much I missed him, how much I loved him, and how worried I was. I'd been confident he felt the same, but now I wasn't so sure. Until suddenly, he drew his hood back and created that lopsided grin of his which dimpled his right cheek.

"Padme," he said simply, in a manner which felt like a caress, even from so many lightyears away.

"Obi-Wan, I've missed you so much," I began, strong emotions causing my voice to tremble. "Are you all right?"

"I am well," he assured me, although I didn't think his expression quite matched his words. "You're a sight for sore eyes," he told me followed by a exhalation of breath.

We gazed at one another through the crackling, static-filled transmission. "I wish this were over with. I want you in my arms again." I realized I didn't need to say the words, but they lay so heavy in my heart, I had to get them out; to let him know how much he truly was missed.

His responding grin crinkled the corners of his eyes. "I dream about you when I sleep."

I wondered about that statement. From the looks of him, it didn't seem he was getting much rest. I decided not to bring that up, however, as I didn't want to appear as worried as I actually was. "Are you having much luck?"

In response to my question, Obi-Wan merely smiled, and I realized too late I had erred. Of course, he wouldn't discuss any information he'd obtained over an open communication such as this! However, I wished he could tell me something - what he's discovered, whom he's spoken with, and if there are any suspects.

As always, he observed me quietly, knowing exactly what I was thinking and said one small word, which told me everything I needed to know. "Soon," he said.

Ah. He was getting close. His simple answer flooded me with hope, although worry quickly crept in, nibbling the edges of my confidence.

"Padme," Obi-Wan said again, although this time my name was colored with sadness. He was going to have to cut the communication.

"I understand," I told him, raising my fingers to drift through the crackling projection, bringing a wistful smile to his face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I watched as he drew up his hood and the transmission ended, his beloved image flickering away into empty air, filling me with renewed despair. A pair of firm hands upon my shoulders, however, reminded me I was not alone. Not completely.

"At least he got the opportunity to contact you," Dorme told me before I pushed away from the station and joined her and Anakin in the common area.

I should be grateful for that, I told myself, forcefully shoving aside the pessimistic thoughts I'd been carrying around with me lately.

"Yes, he did," I agreed, noting Anakin had yet to say a word. The young Jedi was sitting on the sofa, his hands clasped before him, his brows furrowed. He was troubled and pensive, and I wanted to know why.

"Tell me," I demanded as I sat next to him.

He began slowly, as if he were working a jigsaw puzzle together in his head. "Master Kenobi was not at the resort. He was at a mining station."

It was my turn to reveal a face wrinkled with concern. "What?"

"What makes you say that?" Dorme chimed in with concern, taking a seat across from us.

"Mere observation and deduction of his surroundings. I'm sure you didn't notice." He grinned at me playfully, obviously aware my only focus had been on Obi-Wan.

"The background, the lack of lighting," he explained, once more drawing his thoughts inward, as if he were replaying the communication within his mind. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe there was mining equipment behind him. Three meters behind and to the left of him to be exact. There was a hydraulic digger and a beam engine with the faded letters SMC on it; as everyone knows stands for Spero Mining Company..."

Anakin's voice trailed off as he continued his thought processes, and I sat there stunned. Jedi! He had observed all of that in the entire ten seconds he'd spoken with Obi-Wan? Amazing.

"He might not have been able to say much to you, Senator," the young man continued as he contemplated, "but there was an underlying motive for his contact with us today. He was wanting us to see where he was. If my Master is anything, he's cunning."

And careful, I had to admit. Good. Perhaps he would make it through this safely after all.

But wait a second...

"There are no mining facilities left on Tosuna," I informed them both. I knew the history of the so-called Tranquility Planet, of how it had once been called Deyer, and had been the home to a race called the Gildans who had devoted themselves to stygium mining. "The entrepeneur who rehabilitated the planet destroyed them all."

"Or perhaps we were deceived into believing he had," Dorme noted, providing a different opinion altogether.

"Perhaps," agreed Anakin. "What better way to line an entrepeneur's pockets than with income from mining stygium? It's quite profitable."

"And deadly!" I cut in, completely aghast. "The Republic Mining Guild declared stygium mining illegal! It's too dangerous." I explained.

The laws had been passed way before my time, but I had read the bill outlined by a private ecology group and I recalled their reasoning. Stygium, although deemed extremely profitable, became highly unstable when ground into its powdered state - the form required for the creation of explosive material used in weapons of mass destruction. However, due to this instability, especially when coming in contact with direct sunlight, as well as its toxicity to pulmonary systems, it had been declared illegall to harvest. All of the mines were supposed to have been shut down and destroyed. These days, stygium was rumored to only be used in its red, crystallic state to power lightsabers.

"I know what the law says," Anakin informed me, "but I'm telling you. That was mining equipment, and Master Obi-Wan wanted us to see it."

"If that's true," I announced, after allowing Anakin's observations to sink in, "then Obi-Wan can't be on Tosuna. I was there. It was nothing but ocean and pristine beaches as far as the eye could see. Which makes me wonder..."

"Where is he?" It was Dorme who finished my statement.

"I don't know," Anakin provided the answer I wasn't wanting to hear, which once again caused worry to begin gnawing away at my soul.

Wherever you are Obi-Wan, I silently pleaded, please be safe.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One **

An unexpected peace settled over me when I woke up this morning. Perhaps it was because the previous day at work had passed without incident, or because I had decided to take the day off today and had actually slept in for once.

Both of those sounded like good reasons, but as I stretched and became more alert, I slowly grew aware of the cause. Without a doubt, my good mood was because of the dream I'd just had about Obi-Wan. I closed my eyes to grasp onto the last remnants of it before it slipped away. The details were becoming more hazy the longer I lay awake, but I clearly recalled a sense of peace and fulfillment while lying in Obi-Wan's arms.

I continued enjoying the rarity of laziness for a while longer, until the sound of utensils clanging in the kitchen brought me upright. First meal sounded good right about now, and I wondered if I could perhaps talk Dorme into making some of those griddle cakes with muja syrup she was so good at.

By the time I'd prepared for the day, however, the meal was already made. Anakin and Dorme were already sitting at the kitchen counter, chatting and enjoying cups of chav. They were leaning toward one another, apparently sharing an intimate moment, and I hesitated in the doorway, allowing them the time to finish whatever they were discussing. I wasn't trying to listen in, and decided I definitely didn't wish to hear anything anyway, when I noticed Dorme blush, the pink hue coloring her cheeks turning a slightly darker shade when she noticed my appearance.

"Good morning, Mi'Lady," she announced with a smile, rising to pour a cup of chav for me and grabbing a plate. "Anakin made our meal for us. Wasn't that kind of him?"

Big points, Skywalker. I was guilty of never offering to cook, mostly because I wasn't very good at it.

I accepted the plate with appreciation and sat down at the table to admire the colorful meal. There was toasted choya bread with cloudberry jelly along with a bowl of deb-deb pudding sprinkled with grains - quite a change to Dorme and I's usual fare of eggs and dry toast. I looked toward my handmaiden who sat down next to me, incapable of disguising my surprise.

"We went to the market early this morning while you were asleep," Dorme explained, apparently realizing I knew we didn't have any of these ingredients in the pantry.

It would have been an unusual decision for them to make a few days ago, but since the voting had closed and the act had been denied, nothing had happened. Not a single death threat, suspicious comm or visitor. Nothing.

I wondered if it was necessary for Anakin to stay any longer, but I'd been noticing the looks he and Dorme had been exchanging, as well as the late nights they were spending together. I simply couldn't break them apart. Not yet. Not until I was sure Obi-Wan had been successful and was on his way home.

His quick return was a hope I'd been holding in my heart since his communique last week. He'd hinted he was close to resolving the situation and I knew he would be home soon. That knowledge had allowed me to go through my days with much more happiness than before.

Relishing my good mood, I once again replayed the final moments of the dream in my mind, with Obi-Wan arriving home, rushing into my arms, and carrying me off to my bedroom, like he'd done the day he left.

"You like it that well?"

"Hm?" I glanced up at Dorme, who was staring at me, as well as the empty spoon in my hand.

"You haven't even taken a bite yet," Anakin pointed out, and I realized they were teasing me.

"I was just remembering a dream I had," I explained, the smile still lingering on my face as I took a bite of the pudding. "Oh, Anakin," I exclaimed after swallowing the slightly tart, but sweet, fruit and cream mixture. "Where did you learn to make this?"

"My mom taught me," he answered, slightly dampening the mood, and prompting Dorme to reach across the table to grasp Anakin's hand; a caress he accepted gratefully.

Their relationship was developing gradually, which I was pleased about. I loved them both and wished them well. They seemed to make each other happy, and I was happy for them.

The thought occurred to me that life would be perfect, if only Obi-Wan were here.

We continued eating, talking about what they'd seen at the market when the doorchime rang out. As usual, Anakin rose to answer it, picking up his lightsaber from the counter as he passed through the kitchen.

Dorme and I began cleaning the dishes while we waited for Anakin to tell us who had come to the door. I wasn't expecting anyone, especially not the person who's voice I heard coming from my common room; a voice that was low and masculine and belonged to none other than Master Windu.

What was Mace Windu doing in my home? Had he come to relieve Anakin? If so, couldn't he have done that through a comm? The best way to find out, I supposed was to ask him.

"Senator Amidala," the Jedi Master said in greeting.

"Master Windu, what brings you here?"

"Is there some place we can sit down? I'm afraid I have some disturbing news."

His words were unexpected and like little barbs piercing my skin, causing my heart rate to increase with anxious anticipation. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Here," I motioned with my hand, directing him to the common area with its double facing sofas.

Once we had all settled, I took a moment to study his face. Every time I'd had dealings with Master Windu, he never failed to display his emotional state - like a shroud over his face; his brows deeply furrowed, his lip quirked as if in deep thought. Or else, he was suffering from chronic indigestion. Today, was no different, although I was more guarded than usual, trusting my own intuition that he was about to share something awful.

"We've received a commique regarding Master Kenobi," he began, looking directly at me, causing me to reach inside myself and find my own mask; although one of courage. "I'm afraid he's been captured and is currently being held hostage."

"By whom?" Dorme blurted out, while the other Jedi in the room remained silent.

"At this point, he doesn't want us to know. His face and voice are disguised," Windu answered Dorme, though still maintaining eye contact with me. "I've brought a copy of the transmission if you would like to see it, but let me warn you. Master Kenobi is in the background, and apparently hasn't been dealt with kindly."

Following his caution, my mask began to slip, and a lump formed in my throat. I somehow managed to push it aside, however, to find out what I needed to know.

"What are his demands? Is there a ransom?"

If it were possible, Master Windu's face turned even more somber. "I'll let you just watch the feed and you can find out for yourself."

From out of his robes, the Jedi produced a miniature holoprojector. He set it upon the table in front of us and activated it. Immediately up from the silver disk shot an image of a cloaked and hooded individual. When the man began speaking, his voice was indeed garbled, and I listened carefully, trying my best to focus upon him instead of the bloodied and bruised body, wrapped in energy binders, hanging from the ceiling directly behind him.

_"I have captured your Jedi Knight who was trespassing on my property, and although my first inclination was to dispose of him, I've had second thoughts. I've decided that possession of Obi-Wan Kenobi could be beneficial to my cause. For his release, I demand only one thing: The life of Senator Amidala. She has been a thorn in my side for too long, and the time has come for her permanent removal. I seek an audience with her on the planet Tosuna and will await her arrival with great anticipation. She must come without the assistance of Jedi, and she must come quickly. The longer she delays, the more Master Kenobi will suffer." _

There was a second or two of silence, at which point I could no longer keep my eyes upon the abductor, but turned my attention to Obi-Wan. He'd been stripped down to his undertunics, was bootless, and hung precariously in the binders. I could see the beginning of bruising formations about his neck and left eye. Blood was oozing from his nose and lip. He looked to be in pretty bad shape, but he was breathing. He was alive, and that's all that mattered.

Before I could make any further assessment of his well-being, the recording ended and the projector closed. Master Windu immediately picked it up and placed it back into robe before returning his attention to me.

The mask I had put on earlier had been replaced when I'd seen the damage this son-of-a-sith had done to Obi-Wan. In its place now was one cast from fury. I was angry - more so than I had ever been in my life. When I caught up with the being responsible for hurting Obi-Wan, I was going to make him pay for what he'd done. For every bruise, every blood drop, every scratch or scar - I would do the exact same to him.

That was my plan, although I may have a problem convincing those in the room to agree to it.

"The Council has decided to send a Jedi team to discover Master Kenobi's location. When we find the abductor, we will bring him back for justice."

I stared at Master Windu, my mouth gaping open with disgust. "No!" The word had escaped more loudly than I had intended, and I took a deep breath to rein in my annoyance. "The abductor's demands state I am to come without Jedi."

The man began shaking his bald head, in a gesture of opposition. "That is out of the question, Senator."

"If the Jedi show up and start looking around, it will be disastrous for Obi-Wan!" I argued defiantly. "I am not about to let you sacrifice him! I would much rather sacrifice myself!"

"Mi'Lady."

I felt Dorme's hand on my arm in an obvious attempt to try and talk me out of my decision, but I shook it off. It was too late. There was no way anyone was going to stop me from saving Obi-Wan.

"It's a noble gesture, Senator, but your opinions and political standing are too important for the Republic. We need you here."

I froze in my seat, boldly glaring at the man before me, suddenly incapable of understanding or accepting his closed-minded and one-sided opinions. I was hoping Anakin would speak up and defend his Master, but I understood why he didn't. Master Windu was Anakin's mentor, a Master himself, and member of the High Council.

He may be intimidated by the man, but I certainly wasn't.

"I can't believe the Jedi Council is so eager and willing to forfeit one of your own in order to maintain a supporter of your political views." I was no longer yelling, my utter disbelief altering my voice to one I barely recognized. "I, on the hand, am not. You and the Jedi Council can go hang for all I care. I'm going after Obi-Wan."

I rose quickly from the sofa, anger adding speed my steps, and headed toward my bedroom to change. Windu could let himself out, I decided; either through the front door, or a flying leap from the balcony. Whichever, was fine with me.

"Let me do that before you break something," Dorme offered as she entered the room. Apparently, I had been taking out my aggression on my stuff.

I had known Dorme for many years and realized she knew me better than anyone; my likes and dislikes, my mood swings, when I was serious, and when I was not. She had to understand what I'd said to Master Windu, I meant. Every word. If it came down to choosing between Obi-Wan's life and my own, the choice was obvious and simple. I hoped she hadn't followed me to try and talk me out of going.

"Which do you prefer? Your white armor or black? And are you taking your pistol or your sporting blaster?"

Dorme's words revealed her acceptance, removing some of the edge off my outrage. "Black," I told her, as I began removing my heavy gown. "And I prefer the sporting blaster."

"Good, because I prefer the grip of the pistol. I'll take it, if you don't mind."

Hold on.

I stopped unbuttoning and spun around to face my friend. "Dorme, you are not going. This is too dangerous!"

"That's exactly why I _am_ going!" she argued.

"The man said to come alone."

"He said no Jedi. I'm not a Jedi."

"No, Dorme." I had already lost Corde. I wasn't about to lose another handmaiden. If something happen to Dorme, I would never forgive myself!

"Listen, Mi'Lady. I'm only going to say this once." Dorme's usual calm demeanor was splintering before my eyes, and I could see the determination written on her face. "I can be just as stubborn as you. We were born from the same blood you and I - the blood of fighting women from Naboo. I am not about to sit idly by while you go off and risk your life to save Master Kenobi. I understand why you must do so, but you have to understand why I have to come with you. I took an oath to protect you and that's exactly what I'm going to do. This isn't some whining, sniveling Neimoidian you are facing. This is a Dark Force user who has already proven he has the power to capture a Jedi, not to mention access your minds unaware and take away your memories. I'm coming. And that's final."

What could I say?

"Very well. Don't forget to pack the stun grenades."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Dorme and I's arrival on Tosuna was a stark contrast to my original visit a little over a month ago. Maybe it was because we appeared to be going into battle, our armored bodies decorated by blasters and grenades.

Or it possibly could've been because we had no reservations.

Because of that, the reception staff were not quite as courteous as they'd been before, nor quite as welcoming.

"I'm sorry, Miss Naberrie," the docking official who blocked our entry told us in tones which mocked any remote possibility of politeness, "but only resort guests are allowed beyond this point. I'm afraid you're going to have to await another transport, and another one won't be arriving until tomorrow morning. My advice is for you to find a place to get comfortable. You're going to be here a while. There are 'fresher facilities available for your convenience in the waiting area."

I had no intentions of getting comfortable! I just wanted some answers, and apparently I wasn't going to get any from him! How was I supposed to locate Obi-Wan, if I wasn't even allowed through the door?

I gazed up into the beady eyes set in the narrow face of the mixed-race Falleen and mustered my most authoritative voice, thinking what I wouldn't do to have the ability to use a Force suggestion right about now!

"Listen, there's been a misunderstanding. I'm not a guest. I'm here to investigate the disappearance of a friend of mine who recently arrived on Tosuna."

"And what would this friend's name be?"

I understood Obi-Wan's name was not going to be on the registry, but I was hoping maybe the mention of it would help the official remember him. And maybe, just maybe, he could tell me where Obi-Wan had gone.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," I told the tall, green-skinned being, and then waited patiently while he checked his datapad.

"There has been no guest registered under that name. I'm sorry."

"Of course there has been," I argued. "We were both here not a month ago. We stayed the entire week! Check again," I demanded.

The docking official hesitated, eyeing me suspiciously, but he did as I asked, smiling smugly when the task was complete. "There is no record of an Obi-Wan Kenobi in the system, madam."

My guess was, my name wouldn't be listed either. It seemed that not only had our memories had been erased, but any evidence of our visit to Tosuna had been as well.

I thought for a moment, not being able to recall meeting this particular individual during my holiday. However, there was one employee at the resort I'd had several discussions with: the manager, Ril'Shi.

"I would like to speak with the resort manager," I demanded, placing my hand upon my holster in an obvious threatening gesture - one which merely increased the skeptical brow on the official's face.

"Wait here," he said, before walking away toward a wall of nothing but windows and doors.

What do you know? It worked!

I was quite pleased with my attempts at intimidation and was about to brag about them to Dorme, when I noticed a frown etched deeply upon her face. She was worried, as she should be, as I should be, I reminded myself. I needed to check my cockiness and watch my step.

Within just a few minutes, the familiar face of the resort manager made her appearance, her long strides carrying her to our location rather quickly.

"How may I assist you today?" she stated, once again stunning me with the false courteousness I had failed to notice before.

"We're here looking for a friend of ours," I explained. "A man by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He arrived on Tosuna fifteen days ago and hasn't been heard from since."

"I'm sorry, but that name doesn't sound familiar. Are you sure he came to Tosuna? There are several resort planets located throughout the neighboring systems."

"I'm sure," I told her, exasperation threatening my previously calm demeanor. "It was Tosuna. He's been here before. I've been here before! Perhaps you remember me? Senator Amidala from Naboo? You and I spoke on several occasions. It's been about a month."

Her piercing yellow gaze studied me for a moment before an oily grin split her narrow face. "My apologies, but neither your name nor your face is familiar to me. Perhaps you spoke with someone else."

"No, I'm sure I..."

Ril'Shi didn't allow any further questions, drawing herself up to her full height, her chin jutting out proudly. "If there is anything else you require, please contact our docking official. He will be happy to assist you. Have a pleasant day."

With confusion written on both our faces, Dorme and I watched the resort manager simply walk away, taking all our hopes of entering the resort with her.

Dumbfounded, we glanced about the docking port, deciding to relax while we gathered our wits, fought off travel fatigue, and came up with an idea of what we were going to do next.

We sat together on a long wooden bench, apparently carved from one of the trees lining the beaches we could see in the distance. It's back depicted scenes of tranquil waters and a variety of fish and other sea life. It was very similar to the artwork located throughout the resort.

What I had once considered charming, however, was nothing short of aggravating now. Stupid resort! Obi-Wan was here, and I couldn't get to him!

"What are we going to do?" Dorme asked, breaking the silence.

There were few options available to us. Surely, the abductor was watching the ports and knew of our arrival. I had almost expected him to greet us, not as kindly as the resort staff, of course, but to at least let us know where we may find Obi-Wan and make the exchange. But, I saw no sign of anyone vaguely resembling a Dark Force user. All I could see were resort staff hustling about, unloading guests, moving luggage, and checking reservations.

Perhaps, the man was testing our patience, or possibly our ingenuity, I decided. Maybe he was expecting us to be uncooperative. It would definitely make things more interesting. I didn't have a problem with fulfilling that desire, however, the trouble was, I didn't quite know how to go about doing it. From where we sat, the landing dock was the control center of the resort. Everything came and went from it, and nothing did so without the explicit supervision of resort staff members. The entire docking platform jutted out over the water, and we had flown in from the sea in order to land next to it. There was one exit, dutifully guarded, an assortment of offices located on the opposite wall, and two 'freshers on the wall directly next to us. In the middle of the lobby were benches, and behind those was a bank of windows next to the open landing platform overlooking the sea.

And that was all there was to it, which told me one thing: If I was going to get to Obi-Wan, I was going to have to go through that exit, and make it past those officials.

However, my decision had come too late. A loud alarm suddenly blared out, followed by a kind female voice sounding over an intercom system.

_"Docking procedures are complete. All guests need to move to the resort entrance and have their passes ready. Docking bay number one now secure." _

When the announcement had finished, another alarm sounded, a red light situated in the ceiling flashed, and the only exit was closed to us by a set of durasteel doors slamming and bolting shut with a loud clang.

"It looks like we're going to be here for the night," I informed Dorme with much disappointment. "We'll figure something out in the morning."

Dorme had moved to the bench across from me and lay herself upon it. We were the only beings stuck here, and we figured it didn't matter where we made ourselves comfortable anyway. I spread my own legs out on another bench, and stared up at the shadows and light reflections playing off the ceiling. Soon, I could hear Dorme's soft snoring, the light was overtaken by shadow, and I finally surrendered to the heaviness weighing down my eyelids.

It was some time during the night, I felt a gentle tug on my utility belt. Dorme and I had packed light, adding everything we could to the belts around our waists, with Dorme placing the other essentials such as food, water, and explosives, in a pack she carried upon her back.

I realized the annoying movement which had awakened me was centered around my blaster, and I came full awake quickly, strangely disturbed with the idea that a rodent could be chewing on me.

Instead of a rodent, however, I discovered a youngling crouching before me, his huge black eyes staring blankly at me. I had apparently knocked him backward when I jerked upright, although he managed to get up to his oversized feet fairly quickly, shuffling away with great speed.

"Wait!" I called out to him as I followed, turning only for a second to make sure Dorme had come awake as well and was following us. He headed across the waiting area and entered one of the 'freshers. Upon entering into the unit ourselves, I was amazed to discover the youngling had completely vanished.

"What was that?" Dorme asked, her voice bouncing off the cold plastisteel floor and walls.

"If I'm not mistaken, that was a Gildan," I told her, keeping my voice low while I searched the interior, opening the stall doors, and looking beneath the handwashing stations.

"The Gildan are supposed to be extinct," Dorme unnecessarily reminded me.

"And there aren't supposed to be any mines left on Tosuna either," I pointed out.

Indeed, the small being appeared to be a Gildan, a native of the planet Deyer. I was pretty sure it was a male, although I wasn't sure of his age. He was small in stature, but if memory served me correctly, the Gildan were not a large species. They were miners; compact, with big feet for navigating rocky terrain, and huge eyes for taking advantage of minimal light sources.

If I were that small, where would I hide? I wondered as I entered the last stall and looked around. It was Dorme who tapped on my shoulder from behind and then pointed up at the ceiling. There, we spied a misplaced tile.

With her assistance, I stepped up on the disposal unit and removed the tile completely to reveal a wide duct system, which seemed to travel out and away from the dock. That had to be where our friend had gone, and where we were about to head ourselves.

If the Tosuna Resort staff weren't going to help us, then maybe this little Gildan would.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three **

The metallic venting system was thankfully wide enough to crawl through, but it was dimly lit and filled with the scuttling sounds of insects attempting to get out of our way. The further we crawled, however, the more narrow the duct got. I just hoped it wasn't going to dump us straight into the ocean.

When we came to a T in the venting, Dorme and I had to study the trail in the dirt we assumed had been made by the young Gildan, and followed that until it disappeared – as did the venting. Just ahead of us was nothing but a blank gray wall. Unsure of what to do, I crept forward toward it, balancing myself over a mesh plate beneath me, only to discover it would not support my weight. I fell through before I could catch myself, landing with a thud on the floor at least three meters below.

"Mi'Lady!"

Once I'd recovered my breath, I glanced up to see Dorme's face, her worried eyes gazing down at me from the open vent.

"Are you injured?"

I performed a careful check of my limbs and joints, not believing anything was broken, but I was definitely going to have a few bruises.

"I'm fine…I think."

"Stay there, I'm coming down."

Much more carefully than I had descended, Dorme made her way to me, hanging from the opening and casually dropping to the floor. She helped me up and then began an assessment of our surroundings.

We had landed in a dark space filled with a variety of storage crates. Some were metallic, some were made from wood, but all appeared to be empty. There were no markings of any kind on them.

"This appears to be a storage room," Dorme noted, confirming my thoughts.

"But where did our friend go?"

There were two doors in the compartment. The one on the right was covered with a thick coating of dark rust, and looked like it hadn't been accessed in a while. The other bore signs of frequent use, and there were metallic scrapings where it had swung open across the duracrete flooring.

"This way," I told Dorme, as we dragged the door open and peered into pitch black.

I could hear Dorme rummaging through her pack and soon she produced a glowstick, which she activated and used to light our way. It was a good thing she had, since before us was nothing but a stairwell, steep and dark. From where we stood, I couldn't even see the landing.

"Dorme?" I mentioned as we began our ascent, "do you know all those times you tried to get me to go work out with you in the gymn?"

"Yeah?"

"When we get home, I'm going to start going." Already, I could feel the burning of the muscles in my thighs. "I can't believe how out of shape I am," I commented, amazed at how quickly I was growing short of breath.

"Let's just hope your aim is still straight," the young woman behind me teased.

About halfway down the steps, I assumed we had gone underground, due to the temperature decrease and the humidity level increase.

Finally when we reached the end, there was another door, which opened with a slight push, depositing us into what appeared to be an office.

Or had once served as one. It had the looks of a shipping and supply dock with boxes and loaders, a desk, reception area, as well as power outlets. The illumination casings set in the ceiling above us was old fashioned, as were the durasteel chairs haphazardly scattered about the room.

There was something about the desk, however, which drew my attention, and I wandered over to it, picking up a pair of loose wires, that looked as if they'd been stripped.

"Look at this," I told Dorme, who joined my investigation. "A comm system could've been here."

"If there was, someone jerked it out in a hurry," Dorme commented, after following the wires to the plug they were still attached to – a plug, which was still inserted in the outlet.

But I could care less about malfunctioning or hastily removed technology right about now. My attention had been drawn elsewhere.

"What is it?" Dorme apparently noticed my rapt attention on the opposite wall, though a bit confused why I was so drawn to it.

On the left side of the room, approximately three meters opposite us were a hydraulic digger and a beam engine used for mining crystals.

"Dorme, go shine the light on that engine," I asked her, holding my breath when indeed, the trademark stamped on its side revealed the letters SMC.

"Is this?…" my handmaiden began, as the first sparks of realization hit her.

"This is it. Right, here," I breathed excitedly. "Right here is where Obi-Wan made his communication to me back home. He stood right here and faced this desk…"

"Which did indeed have a comm unit on it."

The unit might be missing, but the evidence of it being there was not. The lack of dust where it sat was one sign, as well as the background in Obi-Wan's communiqué.

"At least we know we're headed in the right direction," Dorme said quietly, her voice matching the silence of the building. A silence, which was suddenly broken by an echo of clanging metal, as if someone had dropped something onto the floor.

"This way," I said before following the noise to its source; a pile of items appearing to have originated from all over the galaxy.

I leaned down and picked up something gold and shiny and held it to Dorme's glowlight. "For valor and honor in the Armies of Chandrillia," was engraved upon the medal.

"Here's a chronometer with an inscription on the back I'm having trouble translating. Is that Bothan?" Dorme asked, showing me the timekeeper before returning her attention back to the pile.

"My grenade!" she sputtered, picking up the white and silver explosive, which had originally been clipped to her belt. "I didn't even know it was missing! He's nothing but a little thief!"

When Dorme began replacing the stolen piece of weaponry to her utility belt, out of the shadows shot the small Gildan, who quickly snatched the grenade from her hand and added it back to his stash

"He's collecting these things. Look," I said, as we witnessed the youngling re-arranging what we'd disturbed. "Everything he's taken has glistening qualities. I suppose that's what attracts him."

I knew that when Deyer thrived, years before the mining of stygium began exacting its toll on them, the Gildan population had learned to speak Basic. In order to trade with surrounding star systems within the Federation, they had been forced to. I just hoped the education had been passed down the generations.

"You can't have that," I said, pointing to Dorme's grenade. "It's dangerous."

When I attempted to reach for the explosive, the Gildan youth growled and protected it against his chest.

"Wait," I told him, quickly reaching inside Dorme's pack to find something which would appease his curiosity. I tried handing him a medic kit kept inside a shining metallic box, but he shrugged it off, his large eyes instead focusing upon my hand; the gleaming silver ring I wore on my middle finger to be exact. It had been a gift from my sister, Sola, before I'd left Naboo to move to Coruscant, and I cherished it. But if it would gain me this youngling's trust and cooperation, and help me get to Obi-Wan, it was worth giving up.

"Here," I spoke kindly to him, while coming to my knees, bringing myself nearly level with his height. "Do you want this?"

His face brightened with my question, which told me at least he understood Basic, although he had yet to speak it.

However, when his three-finger hand eagerly reached for the item, I pulled the ring back quickly.

"I'll trade it," I bargained, pointing to the grenade he still cradled in his hand. "I'll give this to you if you'll give that to me."

It wasn't an easy decision, apparently, but eventually the Gildan offered the grenade back to Dorme, and I handed him the ring, which he immediately added to his collection. It was fascinating how careful he was with the item, deciding for some reason to place it next to what looked like a protein bar in a shining gold wrapper.

A protein bar with Jedi's insignia upon it.

"Dorme, look at that meal replacement package."

Once again, I knelt in front of the youngling, smiling as genuinely as I could. "Where did you get this?" I asked him, picking up the nutrition bar and holding it in my palm. "Did a man with a beard give you this?" I gently scraped my fingers over my cheek to indicate facial whiskers. "A man with a 'saber that glows?"

The Gildan's brow protuberances lowered, his large, dark eyes squinting in confusion. Although I knew Dorme was going to tease me about this later, I had no choice. I rose from the floor and pretended to bring a lightsaber into my hand, then began swinging the imaginary weapon to and fro, making imitation 'saber sounds as I did so.

Suddenly, the youngling's face lit up, and he turned to dig through his pile, coming up with nothing other than the silver cylinder of a lightsaber: Obi-Wan's lightsaber!

I had yet to decide what age this youngling was, but he was apparently old enough to understand the danger of keeping such a weapon. Hesitantly, he presented the lightsaber to me in both hands, as if he were giving me a precious gift.

I accepted it graciously, smiled at his generosity, and then passed the weapon to Dorme to put into her supply pack before turning my attention back to him. "Do you know where he is?"

An even deeper sadness came over the youngling, than from giving away his prized possession. He reached out his hand toward me and I immediately placed my own in his, feeling the long, fingers curl around mine. Placing my complete trust in him, we followed the small Gildan as he led us out of the room. Hopefully, he was leading us to Obi-Wan.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Passing through the offices brought us into a large warehouse, still undergound, and sparsely illuminated. At one time, this could possibly have been an active mine, but now there were nothing but large abandoned lifters, as well as crates twice the size of the ones we'd seen in the entry. These too were unmarked, but they were not empty.

As our small group passed beneath a circle of dim light, emerging from behind, beside, and even from inside the oversized containers were a number of Gildans. They gathered as a group, at least thirty of them, and stared at us with their wide, black eyes, until one from the back of the crowd finally pushed her way forward. She was taller than our guide; though thinner, with her wrinkled skin being a slightly more pale shade of green than the youngling who immediately released my grip and scurried out to meet her.

"Abnah! Where have you been? I thought I told you no more!"

"Don't be angry with him," I announced, stepping forward. "I asked him to help us."

Abnah was pushed behind her body in a gesture of protection as the taller Gildan apparently saw me as a threat. "We don't help off-worlders. You should leave."

"Please," I begged, having no trouble doing so when it came to Obi-Wan's safety. "We're looking for someone. Someone who is grave danger. He'll die if we don't find him soon."

The Gildan so concerned about our young escort resolutely ignored my plea, turning to the one she had shielded. "Return to the shelter. I'll be joining you shortly."

After Abnah obeyed, she turned again to stare - simply stare at Dorme and myself, as did the entire group I noticed, causing my frustration level to rise.

"Isn't there anyone here who will help us?" I declared in desparation. "I'm talking about a Jedi! A man who has sworn to protect the innocent! He needs our help!"

Following my outburst, another Gildan stepped forward. This one was much larger, appeared older, and was obviously male. His musculature determined it, as did his style of dress. Compared to the female Gildans, the males left their upper torsos bared, their lower covered with a combination of what appeared to be some type of canvas and stitched padding, roughly sewn and pieced together.

"You will forgive my sister," he stated. "She is not sympathetic to the troubles of humans."

"Will you help us then?" Dorme asked boldly.

"We will speak in the shelter," he replied, walking away.

Dorme and I had no choice but to follow him to what had obviously become their homes; a mixed collection of mining containers placed throughout the warehouse. It was an oddly created village, with each structure having its own personality. Some had apparently been painted at one time, some were wooden, others were metallic and rusted. Most had makeshift windows and doors with strips of cloth to provide some privacy.

We continued following him through the maze of crates, until he paused and entered one, swiping back the flap with his hand.

Inside were a couple of the chairs we'd seen scattered about the office, as well as a makeshift palate upon the floor. There was a single, low box sitting in the corner, which I assumed was a table, and another attached to the wall, holding a variety of supplies; packaged and canned food items, water flasks, and utensils.

This truly was their home, I realized, somewhat in shock as to how any being could live in such deplorable conditions as this. Where was their 'fresher facilities? How many could possibly live in such a place? Were there family units? Fathers, mothers, babies?

"My name is Narrn. The little gildy who brought you here is Abnah, our brother, and the one who scolded him was our sister, Asbey."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied, "although I have to ask. What happened to your people? Why are you all living like this?"

I remembered studying the Forgotten Races in my xenobiology courses I took at Theed Academy. The Gildans had once been a proud, independent species talented in mining. They had become quite wealthy once they had established communications with Republic systems, and had set up trade agreements.

Although, I was pleased to discover they weren't extinct as the textbooks claimed, I was shocked to see they had lost their position, as well as comfort.

"We were decieved," Narrn informed me.

"And then enslaved," another voice rang out, as Asbey stepped forth from a separated part of the crate I hadn't even realized was there. Apparently, there were two living spaces inside and not just the one.

"The Dark One presented opportunity and life, and then snatched it from our grasp. Now, he holds our existence in his hand, forcing us to work the mines - mines which are slowly killing us one by one!"

Asbey's voice had grown in volume as she described their history, causing Narrn to intervene, grabbing his sister by the arms and shaking her gently. "You say too much! He has ears!"

Ears? Was someone listening? Were they being monitored? And who is this Dark One? Could he possibly mean the same man who'd abducted Obi-Wan?

"I don't care! I can't live like this any more! Abnah deserves better than this!" Asbey cried out, tears streaming down her pale face.

Narrn's long fingers still gripped Asbey's thin arms, but with less strength than before, his drawn face relaxing to display his concern and understanding. "Abnah deserves to live. Will you take that from him with your anger and desire for possessions?"

Dorme and I exchanged looks, which were weighed heavily by sympathy. When our task on Tosuna was complete, I was going to make sure the Jedi knew what was going on here. Tosuna was a member of the Republic, and slavery was illegal in the Republic. I was going to demand an immediate investigation as soon as possible.

It was difficult to see any family resemblance between the three Gildans we'd met so far. The entire race shared similar appearances. It was equally difficult to ascertain their ages. The history books I'd studied had been illustrated, and Narrn looked like many of the pictures. I realized, however, I had not seen any Gildan who would qualify for being one of the older generations of Gildan. But then, I recalled the reasons why the Gildan race were nearly obliterated from the galaxy.

"Tell me," I interrupted, drawing their attention, "are there any elders?"

"No," Asbey answered, just as little Abnah stepped forward and took hold of her leg. "The red dust of the mines brings death to all."

My heart sunk a little. "What is your lifespan, if I may ask?"

"Rilpin will be thirty seasons soon," Narrn told me, obviously speaking of another, "but most do not live past the thirty-fifth."

"How old are you and your siblings?"

Narrn stretched his long neck up, his black eyes narrowing with a hint of the pride I'd always believed the Gildans possessed. "I have seen twenty passings, Asbey seventeen, and Abnah nine."

"What about Abnah?" Dorme asked, their obvious suffering putting a strain in her voice. "Are they exposed to the red dust as well?"

"Not until they reach the working age," Narrn explained. "In the fifteenth season, Abnah will join us in the mines."

Twenty years. For twenty years, these beings are being forced to work in mines which ultimately caused their own deaths, and with no apparent reward of any kind!

"Why don't you revolt?" Dorme asked, her voice now traced with anger.

What she didn't seem to understand is that it had been the same across the galaxy ever since the beginning of time itself. The strong taking advantage of the weak, the wealthy dominating the poor. But that still didn't make it right.

"The Dark One provides our sustenance. Without it, we would all die. Even the young ones."

I glanced back over to the crate on the wall, noting the meager amount of rations there. True, the Gildans were not a race of large stature, but there were three of them living in this box, and they had to require more nourishment than that.

The thought angered me, as cruel and unfair behavior always did, and I began to think the same as Dorme, with visions of a grand rebellion forming in my mind; the Gildans sweeping through the Tosuna Resort, taking what rightfully belonged to them in the first place.

My grandiose plans were interrupted before I'd even had a chance to speak them, though, by what sounded like a metal pipe banging against another.

Without any explanation, the three inhabitants brushed by us and exited their shelter. Filled with curiosity, Dorme and I followed, eventually gathering with the entire population in an open area, all eyes gazing upward as if they'd been programmed to do so.

We followed their line of sight to behold a large holovid screen, which flickered on momentarily, casting black and white points of light onto the gray floors and faces of its captive audience.

"What's happening?" Dorme whispered to me, the only sound in the entire warehouse, other than the static coming from the screen above our heads.

"I don't know," I whispered back, thinking it could be some sort of public announcement of work schedules maybe.

However, the face which appeared on the screen and the voice which began making its demands, caused a shudder to pass through my body. I reached a shaking hand toward Dorme, who grabbed a hold of it so tightly it hurt.

_"It has been brought to my attention dear Gildans, that you continue to cross the boundaries I have given you. Even after all I've done in order to make your lives as enjoyable as they are. I'm extremely disappointed. I have obtained video surveillance of the resort dock," _

At his mention of that particular location, my heart skipped a beat.

_"where a young Gildan apparently attempted to steal from my guests. This is unacceptable, and requires a sacrifice. You will be on half rations through the next rotation. The rules are simple, my dear Gildans. Follow them, and you will not suffer. Break them again, and the next sacrifice will be a life." _

Although the group stayed silent, you could see them physically slump in disappointment, the announcement only bringing more oppression to a race already extremely persecuted.

It wasn't the announcement, however, which shocked Dorme and I, nor the fact the young Gildan on the supposed video was Abnah, or the ones he had pickpocketed was us, but that I recognized the man passing judgment on the entire population.

"Is that who I think it is?" Dorme asked, just as I was beginning to wonder if I was losing my mind.

"It's the Dark One," a young female Gildan quietly whispered to us, as if she were divulging some deep secret.

But Dorme and I knew better, and only me saying it outloud would make it a reality: "It's Count Dooku."


	35. Chapter 35

_Author's Note: You can thank Starhunter79 for this short interlude. It hadn't been planned, but their review motivated me to include it. I mean that in a good way! ;)_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

In that shadowy space lingering between dreams and reality, where thoughts are unclear, and minds are unfocused, is where my fantasies reside: Fantasies about being with Padme again, kissing her glorious mouth, making love to her methodically and thoroughly, over and over.

During my captivity, I visited that place often, seeking the shelter and safety of her love within the fogged recesses of my consciousness.

The Force is there with us, wrapping us in a golden web of comfort, whispering words of hope and fulfilled destiny in our ears.

I realized it was a coping mechanism, and that knowledge convinced me I hadn't gone mad. Not yet.

But something in the past couple of days had changed. The shadows shifted, the fog became more dense, and I discovered I was no longer alone with my beautiful Padme.

There was someone else here, intruding upon my thoughts and dreams: Someone who was not welcome. A dark presence I had kept internalized and pushed into the corner, was now actively roaming about like a draigon, seeking prey to devour with its razor-sharp teeth.

At first, the image had been vague, the presence an intangible mist, but what Bant had mentioned might happen...was happening.

I recognized the face behind the shroud. I'd seen it in the Hall of Masters at the Temple in the form of a sculpture my entire life. It was my own master's master, who'd apparently turned to the dark side.

The voice, I had not been that familiar with, but I was growing accustomed to it; the cultured rasp of it, like a blade slowly being dragged across slate.

I struggled to contain it, to keep it shoved out of sight, but it kept emerging, mostly during the times my body defied me, sharp stabs of pain distracting me from my focus and concentration.

I must not allow him access, even though the sweet smoke tempted me with its promise of ignorance and bliss – wanting to take me to a place without suffering or pain. Some place I could be free.

After another blow was delivered, my head began to swim. I could feel the splintering of a rib and hoped a shard hadn't managed to puncture a lung. However, in my precarious state, my chest wrapped tightly in the binders, it was already difficult to breathe, and thus impossible to determine the state of my respiratory system.

"_Obi-Wan, stop fighting. If you will just give in, the pain will stop. The merciless beating will cease. Isn't that what you desire? To be free of it? To live your life, return to your Padawan, and resume his training? Relax…"_

The voice within me spoke, once more resembling Qui-Gon's, although I now recognized it for what it was and who it belonged to, although I did not share that knowledge.

Apparently, my captor was not pleased with my lack of cooperation, and a large, green fist sank into my face, causing a tooth to loosen.

I'd never seen a Falleen quite so large as the one who was presently executing my torture, nor one who seemed to enjoy the process quite as much.

It occurred to me, as my mouth filled with the iron taste of my own blood, that although I had never met Count Dooku in person, his actions were not totally unexpected. Apparently, he was too sophisticated to deliver the blows himself, probably not wanting to soil his fine suit with my blood, I'd decided.

I only confirmed that decision had been correct when I spat at the Falleen, splattering his ridiculously muscled chest with red.

I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much damage he was causing. Instead, I forced the muscles in my face to cooperate, although the strain on my neck was intense, and lifted the corners of my mouth into a rebellious smile.

It had worked, but probably wasn't the best of my ideas. My unexpected response only seemed to infuriate him. I expected immediate retaliation, but before another blow fell, his jaundiced eyes received permission from his Master.

Dooku nodded once, telling the Falleen to proceed, and then everything was consumed by darkness and pain.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Once the public announcement had reached its despicable conclusion, the Gildan population drew away from their meeting place and returned to their homes. Dorme and I followed Narrn back to his, finding the atmosphere even less congenial than before.

"They will sacrifice Abnah!" Asbey was panicked, fear creasing her gaunt features.

"No they won't," Narrn promised, grabbing a can of something from the shelf and prying it open with a single fingernail. He proceeded to pour the contents, which resembled some type of gelatinous meat byproduct into a questionably clean plasteel container and then began to divide it up.

"They will!" Asbey argued. "He is too curious for his own good. This isn't the first time he's gotten into trouble. When it comes down to it, you know the tribe will hand him over."

As if unaware the older ones were speaking of him, Abnah sat alone in the dust, carefully drawing circular patterns on the floor. I wondered if all of his mental faculties were functioning properly. He had yet to speak, even to his own family.

"I won't let them." Narrn strongly accentuated his words before turning to hand Dorme and I each a bowl of the protein jelly.

"Uh…no thanks," Dorme replied, receiving an immediate glare from me for her slight insensitivity.

"We appreciate your hospitality," I quickly explained, "but we brought our own supplies, and would not dare take what little you have. Besides, you're being placed on half rations now, and you need to conserve." I said, hoping we had not offended him.

Narrn listened and then looked back at the meager amount of things in the cabinet, obviously deciding what I'd said made sense. Instead, he gave one bowl to his sister, and the other to his little brother. I frowned in slight disgust as I watched Abnah lap the goop up with his fingers, depositing it into his mouth with glee.

"I need to talk to you about the man in the video." I once again addressed Narrn. "The man you call the Dark One."

Narrn tossed the empty can into a receptacle and reached for a thin wafer, which he began to munch on. "What about him?" he asked between bites.

"His real name is Count Dooku. He was once a Jedi, but he's apparently turned to the Dark Side of what's called the Force."

"The Force?" Asbey repeated with genuine curiosity.

"The Force..it's kind of like…" I struggled. I'd never had to explain it before, and was having difficulty.

"It's the hidden power Jedi use to move stuff with their minds," Dorme explained. "It gives them strength in battle, and sometimes even tells them what they should do."

Close enough, I figured.

Her simple explanation had drawn the youngest's eyes from his food, and he looked at Dorme, his brow ridge lowering with sudden and deep concern.

"What is it, Abnah?" Narrn asked. Instead of the young Gildan responding to his brother, though, he turned to his sister and began making hand motions and gestures with his arms, and even with his eyes, which he blinked and widened in a variety of movements.

"What's wrong with him?" Dorme, who was often guilty of speaking her mind when she shouldn't, directed the question toward me, although it was answered by Narrn.

"He doesn't speak. The Dark One took his tongue when he was quite young, after he'd gotten caught trespassing in the resort the first time."

I was absolutely appalled! Who would do that to a youngling? What kind of monster had Count Dooku become?

It was apparent after a while that Abnah was attempting to communicate with his sister, especially when she began making similar motions in response.

"What is he saying?" Narrn asked his sister.

Asbey tenderly caressed her smaller brother's forehead ridge before he returned his attention to his meal and she rose from her kneeling position in front of him.

"He is worried about the Force man. He thinks it's his fault the man was captured. He feels bad and wants us to help you find him." Asbey told us.

"Out of the question!" Narrn exploded. "We are not risking what little is left of our family to save this human!"

Asbey approached her older brother, and placed her narrow grip upon his forearm, her eyes saddening. "Even if that human saved Abnah? You know he was up top again. He was looking for treasures when he was caught by one of the Dark One's ruffians. They were taking him away! And it was this human...this Jedi who saved him! And in return for that kindness, we are going to turn a blind eye toward his own suffering? Narrn! Does that seem just? Are we no better than the Dark One? Do we not feel? Do we not have empathy or care for no one but ourselves?"

"Enough!" Narrn shouted before he twisted around and walked out of the compartment, leaving Dorme and I both in a rather uncomfortable situation, but with a newfound respect for little Abnah and his sister.

"Don't worry, Abnah," I said, kneeling down, and touching his head with my hand, finding his hairless skin as cool as the underground, which had become his home. "We'll find the Jedi who helped you, and he will be fine. I promise."

A small smile creased his face, but behind his eyes there lingered worry, a mere reflection of my own, I imagined.

I then rose from the floor to focus upon Asbey, who's gaze was as compassionate as it was determined. "I am sorry," she said, "but my brother is very protective of his family."

"That's not a bad thing," Dorme told her. "It just proves how much he loves you."

"Sometimes, such strong emotions stop you from doing what is right." Asbey said to Dorme before returning her attention back to me. "I wish we could help you."

"You can," I stated simply. "All you have to do is just show us the way."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

After Abnah had been put to sleep, and Narrn was nowhere to be seen, Asbey escorted us out of the warehouse, through a manufactured tunnel constructed from plasteel panels, darkened with what appeared to be black paint. In some areas where the plasteel had either cracked or where the joints had separated, there were boards repairing the damage or serving as struts to support the structure from collapsing.

Asbey hurried through the long, narrow passage, illuminated by pink flickering lights which trailed down the center of the makeshift ceiling. "This will lead us straight into the mines," she pointed out as she walked, her large feet making soft plodding sounds as they struck against black stone beneath us.

It occurred to me, as we continued our voyage, from what I'd seen, the Gildan never had the opportunity to experience the outdoors. All windows in the upper level had been either boarded up, painted over, or removed entirely. The passage we were presently in was directly attached to the warehouse, and as she had just mentioned, would deposit us straight into the mines. Apparently, they were confined underground.

Abnah was the only who had ventured up top, and he had paid a high price for his adventure.

If my memory of the Gildan's history was correct, it hadn't always been this way. At one time, they had lived in large domed structures, large enough to house several family units. Their homes were above ground, and they only worked below.

My curiosity now piqued, I had to find out what had changed.

"Are you not allowed up top at all?" I recalled Dooku's complaint of trespassing into the resort, but surely in the mines, there were vents which led to ground level. Couldn't they use those to feel the warmth of the sun on their faces? To experience the cool breeze coming off the ocean?

"It is not a question of allowance," Asbey informed me, speaking over her shoulder as we continued through the tunnel. "Gildans avoid being outside at all costs."

"Why?" Dorme asked from behind me.

"It's the dust," Asbey answered.

"What dust?" Dorme continued to question as I compared Asbey's answers to my research.

"The red dust from the mines. It's everywhere: In the air, on our clothing, in our food. Even within our skin."

"I don't understand," I heard Dorme respond from behind, at which point I paused to turn around and explain.

"When stygium is ground into the red dust used in weaponry, it becomes highly unstable. Exposure to sunlight causes immediate combustion."

It took a few seconds for the information to sink in, but gradually, a light appeared behind Dorme's dark eyes. "Since the dust permeates their skin, if they're caught outdoors in sunlight…they explode?"

"Exactly," I confirmed Dorme's conclusion, my eyebrows raising, when my bodyguard hurriedly removed her pack, dug through it, and produced a canteen, which she proceed to dump the contents of into her hands and scrub her face and neck with.

"Dorme, stop wasting our supplies. It takes years of constant exposure for the dust to infiltrate the epidermis."

The young woman looked up at me sheepishly, her mouth twisting in a wry grin. "Oh. Sorry."

"This way," Asbey prompted us to continue, and we hurried to catch up with her.

After about an hour's walk, we came to the end of the fabricated passage and stepped into more natural surroundings; walls made of dark gray rock, speckled with black minerals, and coated with a fine layer of red dust.

"This is the entrance to the mines," Asbey informed us when she stopped. "From here, you are on your own. Follow the main path, and turn right at the first junction. Continue for ten meters and turn right again. After about twenty meters, there is a sharp incline, which will lead you to the surface. At the top is a heavy door. It will require both of you to open. That is the exit. Once you are through it, look for a rocky outcropping overlooking the sea. Built into the rock is a multi-level structure with many windows. It is there the Dark One resides."

I listened to Asbey's directions, committing them to memory, desperately hoping we didn't get lost and end up stuck wandering around the stygium mines. Too much time had passed already, and there was no telling what Count Dooku had done to Obi-Wan.

"What's going on here?"

I had only heard him speak a few times, but I recognized Narrn's voice when I heard it. The older Gildan was approaching our group, and he was obviously not pleased. Was he angry at Asbey for helping us? Was he going to try and stop us?

"I'm only showing them the way, Narrn," Asbey explained, stepping bravely in her brother's path.

Narrn's large eyes glared at his sister, his countenance quite serious. "They can't go through the mines."

"We are most certainly capable of doing so!" Dorme argued from behind Asbey.

She was, maybe, but I had a bad feeling I was either going to have to crawl that incline Asbey described, or Dorme was going to have to carry me up it.

"That's not what I mean," Narrn gazed at us with slight contempt, and I half expected him to utter the word "humans", with disgust, but instead he completely surprised me. "If they go alone, they'll get lost. To an outsider, the mines are a maze. I will guide them."

I filed away my previous disappointment in Narrn's leadership abilities, now holding a newfound respect for the oldest of the family group. "Thank you," I told him in earnest. "But we need to hurry."

Narrn turned again to his sister, his demand lightly spoken, but heavy with concern. "Return to take care of Abnah. Watch over him, Asbey."

"I will," Asbey agreed. "Be careful. All of you"


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight **

Sharp incline was an understatement! The so-called path we faced was a mountain, which went straight up at times, and was littered with loose rock. At one point, which I was hoping was more than halfway, I had to stop and catch my breath. Dorme urged me on, assisting me with a combination of pushes and pulls, but it wasn't until the exit was within my sight my body completely rebelled against me. I simply couldn't take another step, and I noticed Dorme wasn't faring so well either. She was doubled over, resting her elbows on her knees, her hair damp with sweat.

Only Narrn seemed unaffected by the terrain, either through Gildan genetics, or a body hardened by years of slaving away in the mines. And although he was smaller in stature, he traveled back down and offered to carry us one at a time up the remaining distance on his back.

He was a stocky built male, with most of his muscular bulk centered in his wide-set legs and shoulders, but I didn't wish to take advantage of him any further than we already had and I kindly refused his offer.

"Just let me rest a moment, I'll be fine," I tried to explain, although I didn't sound very convincing; not even to myself.

"You said so earlier," he reminded us. "The longer you delay, the more pain the Force man will endure."

"That's right," I agreed, and although Obi-Wan's plight was a constant fixation of my thoughts, Narrn's words gave me the strength I needed at least to stand and lift my legs to wrap around his waist.

"You must hold on tight," he told me. "There are areas above, which will require the use of both my hands."

"All right," I agreed, hoping with everything that was left in me, I could do as he said. A tumble back down to the bottom would be disappointing, not to mention quite painful.

I curled my arms up and under Narrn's broad shoulders, criss-crossing over his chest, locking my fingers together, as he began the climb. I was amazed by his agility as he maneuvered between the rock, following a trail I lost sight of a couple of times.

Finally, he deposited me on a flat stone near the door, when I noted his breathing had become labored as well.

"I'll go fetch your friend now," he said, which I was going to argue with him about. He needed to wait to allow his muscles time to recover. But I didn't have to say a word. Dorme was right behind us, pulling herself up and over the final obstacle, and coming to stand next to me.

"The gymn?" I asked her, managing a small grin.

"Three times a week," she replied between intakes of air. "Wouldn't need to if we had one of these in our back yard!" she pointed out, still huffing, while glancing back down the slope to where we'd started. "That's a work-out!"

"Allow me," Narrn spoke clearly, his lungs apparently not affected by the exercise, as he placed his strong shoulder against the thick, heavy door which stood between us and finding Obi-Wan.

With a groan and incoming rush of fresh air, the hinges cooperated although protesting the entire time. Narrn pushed and shoved, placing his body weight against the wooden structure, managing to open it just wide enough to allow us passage. When he'd done so, a ray of golden sunlight pierced the artificially illuminated mine shaft, causing Narrn to jump to the opposite side in search of safety in the darkness.

I glanced through the opening, able to see exactly what Asbey had described. More rock was directly in front of us, but in the distance on the left was patches of green grass, and on the right was the blue of the Tosuna ocean.

"Thank you," I said, enjoying the warmth of the sun upon my face. "For everything."

Narrn's face remained passive, but his words were hopeful. "I wish you courage when facing the Dark One and pray to the gods you find your friend in good enough health."

It was a somewhat cryptic response, but Narrn knew more than anyone how sinister Count Dooku could be. I silently urged Obi-Wan to hold on. We were coming.

"Tell Abnah goodbye for us," I heard Dorme say as we stepped through the door and out into the light.

We had decided to head toward the rocky outcroppings overlooking the crashing sea below in search of the building Asbey had told us about, but had taken only a few steps when the world exploded beneath us.

The impact of the unexpected detonation knocked Dorme and I off our feet, and the heavy wooden door leading to the mine was flung outward onto the ground, landing just a few meters away from us.

I had a bad feeling Narrn had done something completely irrational. Had he stepped into the sunlight? No, that couldn't be. The explosion had been too powerful for that.

Adrenaline flooding my system, I jumped to my feet and ran back to the mine entrance, only to discover it was no longer in existence. The entire passage had caved in and was nothing but a massive pile of dark stone now.

Dorme looked at me with desperation on her face, but we both knew there was nothing we could do. Nothing except hide, that is. As soon as the rumblings of the aftershock had ceased, we heard voices coming from the right, behind the pile. They were heading our way, and we ran to hide ourselves.

There was no place to go except back around what used to be the mine entrance, out onto the ledge of the outer wall on the ocean-facing side. We carefully maneuvered ourselves between the crashing waves below and the wall of crumbling stone, until we felt we'd be out of sight. Then, we waited in silence and listened. There were two distinct voices, both of them male, but neither I recognized.

Fighting the urge to take a peek until they had moved away, I remained rigidly still, gravel spilling between us and making tiny splashes in the water far below. Finally, enough time had passed, we both thought it was safe, and Dorme carefully craned her neck to observe the scene.

"They've gone," she announced, "but it looks like they're carrying something."

I, too, managed to find a safe spot to stand and try to see what was happening. Indeed, in the distance were the two beings we'd heard speaking, but I was shocked to discover it wasn't some_ thing _the Falleen were carrying, but some_ one. _A body wrapped in heavy canvas. I could tell by the soles of the large feet I could see beneath the covering,it was the body of a Gildan.

Two of Count Dooku's goons were dragging their burden along the stony ground. Whoever it was didn't struggle, which told me they may be unconscious, or dead. My first thought was the one I decided was the most accurate. What would Count Dooku want with a dead Gildan, when a live, although damaged one, could serve his purpose?

I didn't know what that purpose could possibly be, but I had to find out. We had to follow them. I was sure they would lead us to Count Dooku, and when we found him, we'd find Obi-Wan.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

I wondered if time could be counted by drops of blood. Mine seemed to be falling at equal intervals, much like seconds ticking off a chronometer. The floor appeared to be covered with the dark liquid, which ran through my veins, although I realized I may not be seeing clearly. I did happen to recall the symptoms of a class III or IV hemorrhaging, such as increased heart rate, confusion, or shock, and I didn't seem to be suffering from any of those. Being able to make that diagnosis told me I was doing better than I thought, although I wasn't sure where hallucinations fit in.

That is, unless Dooku had managed to weaken my defenses after all and was inhibiting my mind as he'd done before.

I hadn't thought so, but the sight of two of his thugs dragging in what appeared to be a body was definitely difficult to make out, as if the scene was happening under rippling water.

The tarp was removed from the body, revealing one of the planet's natives. It was too big to be the young one I had tried to save. Or was it? I'd hoped my sacrifice had not been in vain and he had escaped unharmed, but I feared he had been captured after all. So much for martyrdom.

I struggled to focus upon the scene. Dooku had approached by now and was questioning them about their captive; looking quite pleased with himself - even more so than usual, but I couldn't make out their words. It was like listening to garbled communication across a faulty network.

But that couldn't be the one I'd come across when I'd accessed those mines. The one I'd met was quite small, his head much rounder, and his eyes larger. He'd been scared. Scared out of his wits. The Falleen had caught him and were threatening to take his life this time, and not only his tongue.

I simply couldn't let them do that and had chosen to intervene.

Dooku's appearance was one I hadn't counted on, and by the time I had felt his presence in the Force, it had been too late, and he had grabbed the small Gildan, holding his red 'saber to young one's throat, and made me an offer I couldn't refuse: My life for the youngling's.

What else could I do?

I remembered a bit more clearly now, just before my lightsaber was snatched from my grasp, seeing the small lad scamper back down the dark passage, away from me and my captors. So, this body lying on the floor in the hangar at the moment can't be him.

It was a Gildan, though, and whoever it was, they were in great danger. That much, I did know.

"Feeling better?" Dooku asked as he approached, once again catching me unaware.

Damn that infernal drug-filled smoke of his! It had been surrounding me throughout my captivity, and so far, I had withstood its intended effects, although it seemed to be hampering my ability to read the Force accurately. I said nothing in reply; just simply hung there, staring at the ripples the drops of blood were making in the puddle at my feet.

"My dear Master Kenobi," he said in a manner which mocked any genuine concern, "surely by now you realize your presence here is of little importance to me. There is nothing I want from you. No questions you need to answer, no secrets to divulge. My master knows everything, and soon his plans will proceed exactly as he's foreseen. Right now, all I need for you to do is hang there and bleed."

As he spoke, he walked around my bruised and broken body, being careful to keep his polished boots out of the mess I was making on the floor. So far, I had refused to look at him. That is, until he gave me a damn good reason to.

"You see, you are the bait. And I'm using you to lure Senator Amidala here."

At the mention of Padme's name, I drifted my blood-filled gaze from the floor and glared into his nauseatingly happy face. When I did so, Dooku chuckled, turning my stomach even more.

"She won't come," I told him, wincing when the movement caused the split in my lip to re-open and blood to ooze down my chin.

"Oh, but she's already here!" Dooku's voice trilled excitedly, obviously happy to be proving me wrong. "If there's one thing I can count on from such virtuous and self-righteous citizens, is your ongoing willingness to sacrifice yourselves to save the innocent lives of others."

Dooku stopped his pacing and stopped in front of me, gazing into my eyes, another malevolent smile wrinkling his face. "She's on her way. In fact, she just exited the mine. I do hope she didn't get caught in that nasty explosion, but no matter. If she arrives here safely, she will not stay that way for long.

After I've allowed my associates to do what they please with her, I will begin my own brand of torture. I will first infiltrate her mind, where she will relive your death over and over, as well as her own, before it actually even takes place. Madness will come before her demise, I assure you, and you will get to watch it all, my friend."

"Why?" I uttered, knowing it was useless. Dooku was a complete madman, influenced by the Dark Force or not. There was no reasoning with him.

"That's truly none of your concern," he chided, still facing me. "All you need to know is that with her death, an entirely new galaxy will be born. She is the foundation of the Republic, and without her, it will fall. My Master has foreseen it"

Unwilling and unable to hold my head up any longer, I allowed it to drop, once more staring at the puddle at my feet, the drips falling into it now coming from the gash in my lip.

My situation may seem hopeless, but there was at least one thing I could do. Drawing the remnants of my concentration on the Force, I focused it on the pool of blood, causing it to splash upward and out onto Dooku's pants and feet.

I expected quick retaliation, but nothing quite as bad as the command I heard him give when he angrily stomped away.

"Guard! You may begin the prisoner's punishment. This time, break his arm - I don't care which."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

The building where the pair of Falleen had taken the body, was three stories high and constructed from black durasteel beams. On the back side, was a solid wall of gray duracrete, but on the other - the side facing the ocean, was nothing but windows. In the center of that part of the structure on the bottom level was an open hangar, which was suspended high over the water. It was through the back of the building, however, the two thugs had taken their captive, and it was through the same windowless door we followed them, walking across shining black marble flooring, banked on either side by twin metal stairways, which twisted up to the higher levels.

The floor plan of the main level was massive and open, with a support structure in the center rising the heighth of the building. It was to this support structure - a two-meter wide wall, Dorme and I ran. Just beyond the wide entrance and this support beam was the hangar, where Dooku apparently came and went. A Punworcca 116-class interstellar sloop was docked there, far out to the right side of the expansive hangar exit. Above Dooku's ship was a bank of windows and a single balcony crossing over to what appeared to be living quarters. There were also living quarters on third floor, as well as another catwalk, which joined with the second floor, both leading directly to the main area where Dorme and I stood, weighing our options.

The two goons had walked to the left of the center column and it was in that direction Dorme and I stepped lightly, and with the utmost caution.

"You know we're walking into a trap," Dorme whispered, and I rolled my eyes, motioning with my finger for her to not speak any more.

After silencing her, we made it to the side wall without being seen and crept to the corner. It was there I held my hand up for her to stop, when I could hear the voice I'd heard making the announcement in the mines. It was coming from the left side, around the corner. Dorme and I risked moving forward, hustling toward another column, although this one was not quite as wide as the other. From this vantage point, we could see the back of the man who was speaking. It was Dooku, and in front of him was a holoprojector. Beyond that, at the far edge of the landing platform which was suspended over the ocean was the Gildan who'd been captured.

To my dismay, we discovered that indeed the one who'd been caught was Narrn. He appeared uninjured and conscious, but had been chained to a post which separated the left and right side of the platform, just out of reach of the setting sun.

From where we stood, however, I could not see Obi-Wan. I glanced around, spying another column further in, and was just about to make a run for it, when Count Dooku began to talk, and a feeling of dread filled me.

_"My dear Gildans, your irresponsible behavior continues to force me to take action. The explosion of the south elevation was my doing. No longer, will my home be accessible to your spies. The one I've captured will pay the penalty for his crime, and you will all get to witness his execution." _

The holoprojector was rotated to capture Narrn's position while Dorme and I were forced to watch in horror. There was nothing we could do to help Narrn without giving ourselves away and endangering Obi-Wan further.

The minutes ticked by as Tosuna rotated, bringing the sunlight closer and closer to Narrn, whose bravery was revealed to everyone watching by his ability to stand still and face his painful end.

When the sunlight crossed the threshold and touched his feet, Narrn made his first movement, tensing his body as the dust between his toes smoldered and then caught on fire.

I couldn't watch, and neither could Dorme. She grasped my hand tightly and we both lowered our eyes to the floor. I actually closed mine tight, trying to blind myself to the ghastly vision already firmly planted within in my mind. I couldn't, however, drown out the sound nor the smell of Narrn burning. He shouted out just once before it was over, and then everything got deadly quiet, except for Dorme's soft sobbing.

"Sh, Dorme," I reminded her, "someone may h..."

I didn't manage to get the rest of my word out before a pair of heavy boots stepped up behind us. I quickly reached for my blaster, but when I found myself being lifted by my long braid of hair, the sharp spike of pain radiating along my scalp distracted me from my goal. I struggled to free myself, reaching up to grab hold of an arm so large, both my hands wouldn't fit around it.

"Let go, you big, overgrown piece of poodoo!" I heard Dorme scream to no avail.

We were both carried in a similar fashion out into the hanger, where we were summarily dropped to the floor, at Count Dooku's feet.

"Senator Amidala," the older man said in a depraved combination of gentlemanly courtesy and insane delusion, "it is my great pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

The painful grip which had been in my hair, was now on my arm as Dorme and I were physically forced across the hangar and tossed into a long, narrow room, which could only be described as a torture chamber. There were a variety of devices strewn about, obviously meant to cause harm or maim Dooku's victims; including chains, shackles, knives, electrowhips, as well as an energy generator. I half expected Obi-Wan to be hanging in the blue beam the device emitted, but at the present time it was apparently turned off.

Instead, I spied Obi-Wan crouched at the far end of the room, leaning against the wall. At least I thought it was him. His face had been beaten nearly unrecognizable, his right eye swollen shut, and he was cradling his left arm, which lay across his lap at an odd angle.

"Obi-Wan!" I cried out, once the shock of his appearance wore off. I struggled against the iron grip on my arm in effort to run to him, but was no match for the strength of the Fallen who held me. Instead, we were drug again by our hair to the wall, where he proceeded to shackle our feet.

"I'll return once the stench of that overcooked Gildan has cleared the air," Dooku announced from the doorway, while dabbing his nose with a silky black cloth he had pulled from his cloak. "Tor'Qan," he commanded the goon, "secure the prisoners and then assist your comrade in cleaning up that mess in the hangar."

Before Tor'Qan left to do Dooku's bidding, he placed both my arms above my head and chained them as well. I glared at him with all the anger boiling inside. True, our circumstances had worsened dramatically, but I was still grasping onto the hope it was just a temporary setback. However, when Tor'Qan leaned forward and inhaled deeply, before running his slimy tongue up the side of my neck, fear began creeping in and putting holes in my confidence.

"My Master has promised I can have some fun with you. Although you are small for my tastes," he breathed in my ear, pressing his hard, muscular body against me, "you will do just fine. It's been a long time."

"Tor'Qan! Now!"

Dooku's voice rumbled from inside the hangar, to which the Falleen immediately obeyed, turning to run across the room and out the door.

He wouldn't, would he? Would Count Dooku, even as deranged as he was, allow his guard to abuse me, sexually? I didn't want to think the word, but it formed in my mind anyway. Rape. I was going to be raped by a Falleen. I'd heard rumors of the male Falleen's abusive practices, as well as the extreme width and girth of their penile organs. I wasn't going to survive this.

"Dorme," I pleaded, turning my head to look at my friend who was sharing the same stunned expression I wore myself, "we've got to get out of here!"

We both struggled, but the chains were welded securely against the durasteel wall, and the shackles were tight around our wrists. There was no way to break free of them.

But perhaps Obi-Wan could help. He didn't appear to be confined, just unconscious. If I could wake him with the sound of my voice, and he could somehow manage to crawl over toward the door, right next to it lay Dorme's pack, as well as our confiscated weapons. It was worth a try.

"Obi-Wan," I spoke loudly, rattling the chains holding me to add emphasis. "Obi-Wan, we need your help!"

There was no response, not even a twitch.

"Obi-Wan," I repeated, emotion and desperation causing my voice to crack. "It's me, Padme. Please...please wake up. Please..."

My head fell forward in despair. If this didn't work, we were all going to die today. But wasn't that the point? I had come to trade my life for Obi-Wan's, but now that I had met Dooku in person, and had witnessed his depraved cruelty, I knew he had no intention of allowing Obi-Wan to leave.

"Mi'Lady," Dorme's voice prompted me to look back up, my eyes now wet with unshed tears. "He's waking up."

My gaze returned to Obi-Wan and I could indeed see one of his eyes was now open. It was marked with blood, but it was looking straight at me.

Thank the stars! "Obi-Wan, you have to find the strength to make it to the door. Dorme's pack is there, and all our weapons. If you can get to them, then perhaps we can fight our way out of here. Obi-Wan?"

I had gazed into those gorgeous green-gray orbs for days while on holiday, and thought I could read everything there was to know about Obi-Wan behind them. What I saw in that single eye now, however, frightened me, even more than the thought of being abused by Tor'Qan. Because, what I saw there was absolutely nothing. His expression was completely blank, and revealed not a single emotion, ounce of personality, or even his current level of pain.

And it hit me. Dooku had won.

"No," I murmured, the tears now flowing freely down my face. Although I hadn't thought it possible, it had been a fear in the back of my mind, from the moment Obi-Wan told me he was returning to Tosuna. Dooku had already erased our memories once...and Obi-Wan was sitting there free as the wind, and not even attempting to get up.

"Mi'Lady, what is it?"

"Obi-Wan." I muttered, unable to form any further explanation.

Any further thought and hope had been lost in a dark, deep mire of utter defeat and despair.

It was over.

* * *

Note: Ok...that was completely depressing! Hang on readers...it gets better. Promise!


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two**

While young and full of hope, some dream of growing up to become famous or wealthy. My dream had always been to find happiness and fulfillment in serving others. It wasn't until I'd fallen in love with Obi-Wan, that I'd begun altering that vision of my life: A vision, which had come to include marriage and children. I wanted a family with Obi-Wan now more than anything.

But apparently, that wasn't going to happen.

Never in my wildest nightmares had I foreseen my life ending this way – at the hands of such a sick and twisted being as Count Dooku, especially after being attacked and abused by a monstrous Falleen.

Tor'Qan had returned, much sooner than I'd expected. He closed the door behind him and bolted it shut before advancing on me.

It was at this point, Dorme broke her silence. Up until now, I thought she was suffering from shock, and had been unable to speak. She proved me wrong, in a rather colorful way.

Her words started out as a subtle threat, but the closer Tor'Qan got to me, the louder Dorme's voice became, until she was shrieking profanities at him. I hadn't been aware she knew such foul language before today.

"You no-good, borking chuff-sucker! Don't you dare touch her! Don't you know who she is? You are messing with a Senator of the Galactic Republic, the former Queen of Naboo! How dare you! You lay one slimy finger on her, you'd better make sure we're both dead, because if we're not, I'll hunt your frinking ass down and make you damn sorry for what you're about to do. "

Tor'Qan paused just as his hand was reaching out to undo the closure at the top of my armored suit, turning to Dorme, a rather patronizing expression on his face.

"Shut-up," he demanded, backhanding her and causing her head to twist round, although it did nothing about her mouth.

"You're lower than Huttspit, do you know that?" she replied immediately. "I'm sure your mother would be proud, you egg-sucking son of a slime-devil."

"Keep it up, Mesh'la," Tor-Qan told her, although his attention was turned back toward me, "you're next."

As his meaty fingers toyed with the clasp at the neck of my unisuit, I allowed my mind to wander back to Tosuna, during the final moments of our holiday, when Obi-Wan and I lay in the steam bath, inhaling the sweet fragrance of the incense, which clouded the therapy room as well as my mind, stealing away my cares and worries, my knowledge and memories.

It would be so easy to escape once again, to become detached and ignorant. But then I would lose a part of who I am, what I'd been through, and the strength I had gained from the experience.

I wasn't about to let that happen. I would face my death bravely, and whatever was to come before it.

I forced my eyes open to stare into the sickly yellow orbs of the Fallen grinning maniacally above me, watching with disgust as a line of drool escaped his lips.

The clasp was undone and the top layer peeled back. All that lay between my body and him now was the undergarment I wore, which consisted of a thin lace mesh. Not much protection against the sharp claws which groped at me, tearing the final protection away, revealing my upper torso to his gaze.

Dorme continued screaming obscenities while Tor'Qan stepped back to admire his prize. I stared blankly at him, almost through him, unable to tell if Obi-Wan was watching. The Fallen was too large and blocked my view, and I was glad. I really didn't want Obi-Wan's final memory of me to be of this, even though it seemed he didn't recognize me any more.

And then suddenly Obi-Wan was there, in reflections of brilliant blue light, with the body of Tor'Qan slumped and headless upon the floor. It had happened so fast, I hadn't seen it coming.

With a few accurate swipes of his lightsaber, Dorme and I were free, and then he smiled at me.

I nearly fainted with relief, not because I was saved, but because he remembered. He was himself! Dooku had not taken Obi-Wan from me after all.

With a quick maneuver of deactivating his 'saber, Obi-Wan caught me before I landed on the body huddled at my feet, holding me tight with his one good arm.

"You shouldn't have come," I heard him murmur as I squeezed him gently, trying not to aggravate his injuries.

"I had to," I told him as we held each other. "I had to…I love you."

"I love you, Padme," he responded, filling my heart with so much joy, it began to spill out of my eyes.

I brought my hands forward to cup his lovely face – his bruised, gashed, swollen, but lovely face, and kissed him reverently, with small brushes and pecks anywhere I could reach, until he prompted me to stop.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" I heard him say, his voice finally managing to get through my overly ecstatic brain.

"Sorry," I said, and immediately stopped kissing him to simply admire and say a quick prayer of thanks to the gods, while I ran my fingers through his blood-caked beard.

"I hate to interrupt the happy reunion," Dorme said from somewhere in the room. I wasn't sure where she was. I hadn't been paying attention. "We need to deal with Dooku."

Obi-Wan sidestepped the body of Tor'Qan, guiding me with his functioning extremity to where Dorme had finished emptying out her pack. There were four grenades inside, an extra blaster, and two vibroblades.

I tucked the blaster into my belt as I rearranged my armor, while Dorme took the vibroblades, putting one into each boot. We divided the grenades equally between us.

"Dooku's going to be waiting for me," Obi-Wan warned, "probably right in the center of the hangar."

I couldn't disguise my extreme concern with this information, no matter how accurate it was. "Obi-Wan, you can't face him alone – not in the condition you're in!"

"I don't have a choice," he kindly and quite calmly told me.

"But you only have one good arm! "

I knew he'd defeated a Sith before, but come on! That was with two arms, when he was much younger, and hadn't just had the crap beaten out of him!

"I'm aware of that, darling," he continued explaining in such a way, it seemed almost comical. I was nearly frantic, worried out of my wits, and he was acting like he was headed to the Temple salle for afternoon 'saber practice.

"Which is why I need you and Dorme to distract him. Stay back here by the doorway, but get where you can take a clear shot. Aim wide so you don't hit me, but keep him occupied. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Now, I understood, and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I suppose that's why he was the warrior and I was the politician. Although I'd seen my share of tense situations in the senate, those were a walk on the shore compared to what we were about to face. Before I agreed, however, there was one thing I needed to do.

I reached back into the pack and pulled out the silver med kit, removing the roll of bandaging from inside and used it to secure Obi-Wan's obviously broken arm. He winced only a couple of times as I wrapped the bandage round and round his waist, securing the injured arm against his abdomen. I tied the bandage off tightly once I'd reached the end. It wasn't as good as a brace, but at least it would protect his arm until we could get him to a real medic.

"Ready?" he asked us both, at which point we pulled our blasters and nodded in affirmation toward one another.

"Ready," Dorme spoke confidently, a bit of that anger she had shown earlier still burning in her eyes.

I too was angry, but was possibly more worried than anything. "Obi-Wan, please be careful, " I pleaded.

"Just shoot straight," he told me before he bolted out the door.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three**

There were two supporting columns just outside and to the right of the torture chamber. Dorme and I took advantage of them, she at the farthest, and me at the one next to the door.

I had planned on using it to shield me against any possible incoming attack, while peering around it to watch Obi-Wan's advance.

He'd been correct about Dooku. Standing in the center of the hangar was the evil Lord himself, glowing red lightsaber in his hand, smiling with maleovolence and over-confidence.

"I see you are more powerful in the Force than my Master has foreseen. Your own Master would be proud. Perhaps it is better this way," he gloated as he walked, positioning himself between us and Obi-Wan. "Now you can experience the full power of the Dark Side flowing through a Lord, and not just a learner."

"He needs to shut the hell up and just get on with it!" I heard Dorme complain from the other side of the alcove. "The bastard enjoys his own voice too much!"

I didn't comment, but for once, I agreed with Dorme. If this was going to happen, I'd just as soon get it over with quickly.

As if Obi-Wan had read my mind, he leapt forward on the offense, swiping his lightsaber crossways, aiming at Dooku's chest. The older man appeared to parry easily. That creepy smile was back on the Sith's face, and I thought I might assist Obi-Wan in wiping it off.

I aimed my sporting pistol straight at his grin and fired. My shot was easily deflected, but it'd been close enough to let the man know we were serious.

"I see you've acquired some assistance, Master Kenobi. Good. You're going to need it."

The prophetic words were followed by a blinding array of red light clashing with blue as the two men fought. Obi-Wan occasionally whipped his blade around his head in a flourish of movement, twisting and turning in an amazing defensive dance. I recalled the security vids I'd watched of his battle with Maul on Naboo. This was a different Obi-Wan: a much more mature Jedi in complete control of his emotions and his reactions. I was in awe as I watched the display, prompted into action only by Dorme's shout.

"Shoot, Mi'Lady! Shoot!"

I did as I was told, flustered I'd been sidetracked, and maintained my aim at Dooku's head, although I missed every single time. He either deflected my shots or simply dodged out of the way. Several bolts blasted into the duracrete walls as well as the columns, while the others actually hit the ship parked behind him. But like Obi-Wan said, our goal was to distract him to make the fight more fair, and that's exactly what we did.

Until more Falleen showed up.

They emerged from the upper levels, a few at a time, holding blaster rifles and repeaters, firing their rounds at Dorme and me.

"Take care of them, and I'll take care of Dooku!" I yelled across to her, more than pleased when her next shot caused one of the overgrown goons to fall over the railing and plummet to his death three levels below.

I kept shooting at Dooku, retreating behind the column occasionally when his deflections came bouncing back toward me. Obi-Wan was doing well and appeared to be holding his own, but more than once he stumbled, and I knew, even with his experienced use of the Force, that due to his injuries, his strength was not going to last much longer.

Apparently, Dooku knew that as well.

"Give up, Master Kenobi. You're in no condition to fight me. You can barely stand on your feet."

"I'll manage," Obi-Wan replied - his first response to Dooku's boasting.

The Sith lowered his weapon and walked in an arc, moving closer to his ship. "I'll make you a deal," he offered, "I will spare your life and allow you to go free. But the senator stays. Is it a deal?"

"No, I don't think so," Obi-Wan answered strongly, causing one corner of my mouth to lift with happiness and my heart to swell with pride.

"So be it then. You both shall die."

If it were possible, the older man began moving faster than even before, his lightsaber a blur of movement. It was Obi-Wan's turn to parry, and I was back to aiming. Carefully, carefully taking aim, although it was extremely difficult. They were moving so fast, what if I missed? What if I hit Obi-Wan by mistake?

Frustrated, I shot at a Falleen who'd made it onto the catwalk, wounding him, before returning my attention to the struggle down below.

The 'sabers clashed together, whirling through the air before connecting again, followed by a series of thrusts, blocks, and sweeps. It was difficult to tell who was winning, but soon it became rather obvious when Obi-Wan again stumbled; only this time, he fell to a knee, his lightsaber clattering to the floor.

Filled with a spike of fear and concern, I allowed my emotions to overrule my better judgment and leapt out from behind the column, tossing my pistol aside as a sign of surrender.

"No!" I yelled, "Don't harm him any more! It's me you want. Take me! Kill me!"

"Quite the performance, Senator," the older man crowed before calling the silver cylinder through the air and into his grip. Obi-Wan was now completely defenseless; practically kneeling before Count Dooku.

"I'll take you up on your offer, but only after I've finished here."

There were several things which happened next, all of which seemed to be occurring in slow motion: Dorme yelling at me to get back behind the column, Obi-Wan struggling to stand, me screaming out his name in anguish, while Dooku's red blade swept up and over his head in a maneuver I recognized from my combat training.

He was about to do to Obi-Wan what Obi-Wan had done to Tor'Qan. I couldn't let that happen, but there wasn't enough time to act.

There was nothing any of us could do except hope for a miracle.

Sometimes, miracles come in small packages.

While the deadly red weapon still hovered in the air, a loud explosion erupted from just outside the hangar, followed by another, and yet another, and suddenly, the building tilted, and everything began to slide toward and out the opening, splashing into the water far below.

Two more explosions occurred after that, which rattled the upper levels, raining chunks of duracrete down upon us, as well as collapsing both the catwalks. Any remaining Falleen still alive were hastily retreating, while others scrambled to get off the catwalks. Some of them successfully made the jump, while others did not.

Dorme was quickly by my side, and together we maneuvered across the hangar, dodging falling debris, as well as trying to maintain our balance. The building was continuing to rock dangerously, moaning and groaning as it did so.

We finally reached Obi-Wan and helped him to his feet. He was out of breath, completely exhausted, and leaning heavily against me, but he was alive. My main concern now was getting him out of the crumbling building and away from Dooku; although Dooku was nowhere to be seen.

"We've got to get out of this building before it falls into the sea!" Dorme shouted out over the cacophony of the ongoing collapse which was occurring all around us.

"But what about Dooku? We can't let him get away!" I argued.

"Forget about him!" Dorme yelled back, just before another explosion nearly knocked us off our feet and caved in part of the hanger exit. "There's no time!"

I hesitantly agreed. It took both of us to help Obi-Wan make the climb up the marble floor, which was presently cracking and separating beneath our feet, parts of it jutting up from the ground in huge pieces.

When we'd made it to the foyer with the solid door beyond, I was grateful I had listened to Dorme, for where we had been standing with Obi-Wan just seconds ago, was blasted with exhaust from the parked sloop whose engines just ignited.

Dooku was getting away!

Anger again erased any rational thinking, and I grabbed hold of Dorme's blaster, using it to fire upon the rear of the vehicle as it managed to fly out of the hangar just before the entire thing collapsed.

"Come on!" Dorme insisted, followed by the hoarse rasp of Obi-Wan's voice.

"Padme," he said, "let it go."

He was right. We would meet Dooku again one day, but the next time, the circumstances were going to be in our favor!

"Let's go," I agreed, once more helping to support Obi-Wan's weight as we continued the climb, finally making it out the solid door. We had just managed to step out into the moonlit field when a final explosion erupted somewhere near the front of the building, causing the entire structure to dramatically slide off its foundation, sending it tumbling over the cliff and crashing to the ocean below.

We weren't watching the destruction, however. Our eyes had been focused on one thing: the small group of Gildan younglings gathered just a few meters in front of us, whose arms were filled with what appeared to be stygium explosives. In the center of the group was none other than Abnah, who had the widest and sweetest grin on his face.

"Look, Obi-Wan. Look who's here." I said, hoping he could gather enough strength to lift his head and see the miraculous sight before us, but there was no response. Dorme immediately checked his vitals, easing my worry with her diagnosis.

"He's all right. He just passed out. Too much excitement, I guess."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four **

I'd always been taught there was no death, only the Force; that one day, I would face the inevitable: A no-win situation. I never dreamed it would come at the hands of my Master's Master.

There was one good thing about passing into the Force I hadn't thought of as a Padawan; that when I went, I wouldn't be alone.

I could hear Padme's voice nearby, and although it saddened me to discover she had apparently been killed along with me, at least we were together.

I could even feel her touch upon my face, followed by something cool and wet.

And then it occured to me: Why would I be needing something cool and wet on my forehead in the Afterlife? And why did my arm hurt so much?

"Obi-Wan, can you hear me?"

I struggled to open my eyes, which felt as if they had been filled with wet sand, but I did manage to open them. Both of them.

Odd. I could've sworn I'd only been able to use one eye during my fight with Dooku. A fight I now remember losing - quite dramatically.

I also recalled there'd been a series of explosions, but my memory became quite fuzzy after that.

Almost as blurry as the face gazing down at me. I closed my eyes and tried again, opening them wide and blinking them rapidly to get rid of the invisible sand.

"Hello, beautiful," I managed once the picture above me had cleared, although my words felt strained.

"Mistress Shaman, he's awake," a voice sounding like Padme's handmaiden, Dorme, announced from my left, although I couldn't seem to take my eyes away from the bright smile hovering above me, nor the loving gaze I found so captivating. The vision was interrupted, however, by a native; a female. They had called her 'Shaman,' but she couldn't be older than twenty standard.

"The swelling has gone down adequately," the friendly Gildan noted as she poked and prodded my face, head, mouth ribcage and extremities. "No sign of infection," she added, "and the bone has aligned well. I think he will recover to his normal health in time."

That was good to hear.

"Thank you, Mistress," Padme told the native woman, who left us alone in the...

"Padme?"

"Yes, darling?"

I couldn't remember exactly when we had started using pet names for one another, but I wasn't complaining. I found I rather enjoyed it.

"Where are we?"

The moist rag was placed again upon my scalp, its coolness bringing immediate relief, or maybe it was the hand holding it which eased my discomfort.

"In the Gildan's village, below ground. This is the home of Asbey, Narrn, and their little brother Abnah."

When Padme spoke the names, her eyes filled with tears, and I placed a supportive hand over her arm, although I didn't quite understand why she was so upset. She wiped away the moisture from her cheeks before explaining, a small smile belying her sudden distress.

"Narrn was captured by Dooku after he led us to you. He was tortured and killed while the entire village watched."

"Oh, I see." I soothed Padme's suffering with a caress on her arm, the silence of the moment broken by another Gildan, who seemed even younger than the Shaman.

"Do not grieve for Narrn," she told us.

"Obi-Wan," Padme said, reaching out and taking hold of the native's hand, "this is Asbey."

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Force user," the thin Gildan said to me, bowing curtly. "We are glad to see you survived at the hands of the Dark One."

"Although Narrn did not," I pointed out, unwilling to let his sacrifice go unheeded. I had never intended to bring harm to any one, especially the Gildans.

"Narrn did what he had to do to ensure the future of our race. The offworlders reminded us that we must stand up for ourselves." Asbey spoke proudly, her head motioning toward Padme and Dorme. "But it was Narrn's death that became the catalyst which sparked a rebellion."

"Of which I am truly grateful," I told her, wishing I could rise and give her a fitting tribute. There were so many pains in my body, I couldn't pinpoint them all.

"Let your gratitude be for the one who led the rebellion," Asbey corrected me. "It was Abnah's idea to use the stygium, and he was the one who led the attack."

As soon as Asbey described what had happened, a round-faced little Gildan stepped forth, his big, black eyes, and shy smile aimed toward me.

"This is Abnah," Padme introduced us.

"Abnah," I repeated with fondness and growing awareness. This was the same little Gildan I had met in the warehouse. The one who had already been punished by Dooku through the removal of his tongue. He'd already been through so much, and yet, he'd fought back.

Moved by the courage he'd shown, I simply had to rise off this pallet. With Padme's assistance, I finally managed it. My ribs were aching, my arm, which had been firmly wrapped in some sort of plasteel was pulsating, and my head was splitting, but I had to honor the bravery of this young one.

Gathering the Force to me, I called my lightsaber to my hand. It immediately flew from Dorme's pack and slapped against my palm. I then asked the Force to ease my discomfort as I lowered myself to one knee before Abnah, taking my activated sword and placing the hilt to my forehead, and then bringing it down to my chest in a traditional recognition of valor.

"I proudly call you my brother in battle, and am also honored to call you my friend," I announced most sincerely.

Abnah's eyes widened even further, as did his smile. He gazed up at his sister, who shoved him gently forward, I assumed in order to thank me.

I deactivated my 'saber, expecting the ritual greeting of the Gildan race, which in the past, had consisted of two thumps of a fist to the chest, followed by the pounding of fists together; comrades actually never touching each other.

I was pleased and surprised to discover the ritual had apparently been forgotten, as Abnah bounded toward me, threw his chubby arms about my neck and hugged me tight.

As I patted Abnah's back, I glanced up at Padme who was observing us. She was smiling and crying again, but this time I understood why.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Whenever I was on Coruscant, I tried my best to stay out of the Senate building. Before Padme, I'd never cared much for politics or politicians. As a result, I had never had the opportunity to listen as she addressed a crowd; not since back on Naboo when she had literally begged the Gungans for help in overcoming the Trade Federation's attack.

That was over ten years ago, but I remember thinking how intelligent she was, and how carefully she chose her words.

The Jedi High Council was not Gungan royalty, but Padme spoke to them with just as much concern for the plight of the Gildans as she had for her own people.

"Under Count Dooku's tyrannical rule, the Gildans have truly suffered. A race once nearly wiped out of existence through Republic neglect is barely managing to scratch out even the most menial living. Because of Dooku, they have been forced to continue dangerous mining practices with no safety standards of any kind. They are in a constant state of exposure to toxic substances, which have not only diminished their value of life, but their actual life expectancy!"

"What would you have the Jedi do?" Master Mundi asked, his question directed at Padme.

"I am requesting an immediate investigative team be sent to Tosuna, including an economic recovery team, and that a Galactic Mining Corporation representative be commissioned. "

"Why the economic team?" The question came from Master Billaba, on our left, and Padme rotated to make eye contact with the Jedi.

"I would prefer the younger generation not be subjected to such a harsh working environment."

"And the older generation?" Master Billaba asked.

"I'm afraid it's too late for them. Their skin is infected with the stygium dust. They will have to continue to live out their lives below ground."

"But without the mines, how will the Gildans thrive? It's been my understanding, they've have always been miners."

"That's where the economic development team can help – by retraining them to run the Tosuna Resort and Spa," Padme answered Master Gallia.

"But I thought Dooku had provided an entire population of Falleen to run the place," Master Windu pointed out a component of Padme's earlier narrative summary.

"It's always been my belief, Falleen are not too keen on working in a position of service. It's simply not in their genetics." I provided the answer to Master Windu's question, stepping forward to speak. "I do not foresee a problem in asking them to vacate the premises. Without Dooku's coercion and mind control, they will be more than willing to go."

"So, Dooku has vacated Tosuna?" Master Gallia asked.

"From the information we've gathered," I replied, "he has apparently left the system entirely. There's been no trace of him in the Corporate Sector."

Up until this point, Master Yoda had been silent, but when he brought forward his gimerstick to take the floor, all eyes turned toward him.

"Listen I have, and agree I do. A job well done, Senator Amidala. Sent out at once, a Jedi team will be. "

"I volunteer," I spoke out, proud Padme didn't flinch when I said the words. We hadn't discussed it beforehand. I had assumed she would be supportive, and was hoping I was correct in that assumption. "I volunteer my Padawan and myself to go to Tosuna and begin the process of the Gildan recovery."

"No," Master Windu immediately denied. "You have done enough, Master Kenobi. You need to stay on-planet and allow your body time to recuperate. Your fracture hasn't even completely healed yet."

"Agree, I do." Master Yoda picked up his walking stick and shook it in my direction. "A holiday required it is, one week's time. Go now."

"And may the Force be with you." Mace Windu announced the traditional closing for a council meeting, following which, I escorted Padme, her handmaiden, and my Padawan from the room.

"A week off?" Anakin immediately repeated, sounding amazed. "I haven't even done anything to deserve a week off."

"A week off will give you time to catch up with your studies," I answered, momentarily forgetting about Dorme's presence. I hoped I hadn't embarrassed the young man.

The outspoken handmaiden, however, was quick to remind me she was now an official part of our group.

"Studies! Forget about that! We should all go somewhere together! I hear there's a new adventure park opening up on Rathis IV. We could stay a few days, maybe do some skiing or perhaps some…"

It had taken Dorme a few seconds to notice we had all stopped walking and were staring at her.

"What?"

"No!" Padme informed her assistant, taking the word from my mouth.

"It was just an idea." Dorme's pout was exchanged for a smile when Anakin reached out and took her hand.

"Come with me," he suggested. "We'll figure out something to do."

The two women exchanged a strange wide-eyed glance and smile, which I couldn't interpret before my Padawan whisked Dorme away, leaving Padme and I alone in the hallway.

I slipped my good arm around her waist as we strolled slowly together in no particular direction.

"Is there something you'd like to do, MiLady?" I asked light-heartedly.

She didn't answer right away, but eventually stopped walking, tiptoed up and whispered a rather provocative suggestion into my ear, which rushed blood straight to my face as well as…other areas.

Once recovered, we continued our stroll while I promised to do my best to accommodate her.

/End

* * *

Author's Note: Thus ends my longest and most eventful fic I've ever written! And I enjoyed every single syllable! (ok, some more than others!) Many thanks to reviewers who kept me going. I need to move on to Dark Temple now, but already have another story brewing in my head! (Will it ever end?) ;) Be seeing you all!


End file.
